Dragon Fist
by kenallo25
Summary: Este sería un cross de prueba, Gokú de la saga Freezer, se salvó de por poco de la explosion de Namek, escapando, pero al llegar a un mundo nuevo en que magos y bestias dominan dicho planeta en la cual fue salvado por un maestro de un gremio de nula popularidad, pero todo cambiará con la venida del saiyajin llamado Son Gokú, en la cual un cierto rival saldará cuentas con él.
1. Chapter 1

NDA: Este será un capítulo de prueba, el otro fics, tambien es de prueba, así de acuerdo al nivel de aceptabilidad, haré más capítulo, este es un proyecto que no se me ha sacado de la cabeza, es un fics de Gokú en Fiore, pero como yo voy en contra del típico Fics en que Gokú conoce a Natsu y Lucy, se hacen Amigo y queda en Fairy Tail, aunque hay Fics muy bueno como el de Juanan y el de Superpony, como también el de Superale, que son excelente como personajes, a mí me gusta dos estilos, uno hacer el cross con un personaje específico y el otro estilo un multicross en el mismo mundo. Así que sin más rodeo, empiezo. Soy kenallo25 manejando fics de prueba en esta cuenta para no olvidar mis ideas y hacer eso como un hobbie. Por los lectores que les gusta eso. Lo de los emparejamientos se verá, eso sí habrán dos waifus fijas, pero fijas, si esto sale bien, escribo la oficial con dos protagonista eso sería.

PD: Los acontecimientos pasó un mes antes del primer capítulo de Fairy Tail.

Nombre del Fics de prueba: "Dragon Fist"

No soy dueño ni de DBZ, Ni de Fairy Tail ni de Kof, pertenecen a sus autores y compañía de animación y juegos.

El Gokú que voy a utilizar es el de la saga de Freezer. Eso.

Capítulo 1: "Quiero engrandecer tu nombre y el gremio"

Universo 7, Planeta Namekusei…

-"No permitiré que un saiyajin me humille de esta forma"- exclamó un Freezer con una ira en su última forma sin un brazo y la parte de la cintura para debajo de su cuerpo, miró a Gokú que se alejaba en los cielos mientras que el planeta estaba a las puertas de la destrucción.

-"Morirás"- Gritó en su ira y lanzó un ataque de energía potente hacia Gokú en su estado de SSJ, el saiyajin se percató de eso y exclamó con un enojo:

-"ESTUPIDO"- y con eso lanzó un ataque de Ki de color amarillo más poetente que el de Freezer y éste cedió y recibió el ataque de Lleno causando que éste se "desintegrara", una vez que derrotó al emperador del mal, salió volando hacia la nave de capsule Corp, pero al apretar los botones, no funcionó, entonces decidió convertirlo en capsula y se la llevó consigo, se dirigió a la nave de Freezer, llegando corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la sala de mando, llegó a un lugar de puros botones que empezó a teclear desesperadamente, entonces ya nada que hacer y el planeta Namek estando por explotar, exclamó con una desesperación:

-"No, Maldiciooooooon"- cuando la esperanza de sobrevivir estaban esfumadas, vio una nave en forma circular cayendo, era nada menos la nave de las fuerzas especiales Ginyu, entonces el saiyajin a una velocidad abrumadora, se fue a dicha nave en la que caía una persona, entró, tecleó los botones rápidamente, la nave dio su ruta y partió del planeta Namek que de un dos por tres, Explotó, fue tan grande la explosión que hizo estremecer la nave que volaba tan rápido para que ni le alcanzara la explosión del coloso planeta Namek. Los acontecimientos que pasó en Namek, la explosión como también junto a los tres soles custodiándolos causó que se creara un agujero dimensional que absorbió la nave de Gokú, el saiyajin al ver lo que pasa se dijo:

-"¿Moriré?"- lo dijo de una forma triste ante de caer en la inconsciencia pero también recordó la muerte de su amigo Krilin y la casi muerte de Piccoro, su eterno rival aparte que una recién formó, recordó los días que pasó en la Tierra y los sacrificios que hizo para venir aquí, como por ejemplo, la ruptura temprana de Milk cuando lo botó de la casa antes de tener una relación más formal a causa de lo idiota que es y que no entendía mucho acerca de romance y esas, que solo se casó con ella por una promesa que le hizo a ella cuando era niño, recordó los acontecimientos de su hermano, la relación de su ex esposa con Yamcha que tuvieron un hijo para tristeza de Bulma, como también la batalla de Vegeta, Nappa, el viaje a Namek apenas se recuperó, la batalla con Freezer hasta la explosión, después a causa de un gas durmiente en la nave, se quedó dormido mientras que su nave hizo un cambio brusco cuando entró en la grieta, causando que el destino de dicha dimensión en que pertenece dicho agujero cambie para bien o para mal.

En una dimensión desconocida para el saiyajin.

El portal se abrió y una nave en forma circular salió de dicho portal que está volando a velocidades monstruosa dirigiéndose hacia un planeta similar a la Tierra, una vez que tocó con la atmosfera de dicho planeta, comenzó a estar de color rojo a causa del efecto de la velocidad junto con la presión atmosférica, una vez que pasó eso, la nave empezó a caer en picada como si de un cometa se hablara.

La gente de un país llamado Fiore, de diecisiete millones de habitantes, en un mundo en que la magia predomina como fuente principal de energía y que la gente está haciendo sus labores como los magos en sus respectivos Gremios de magos, en fin, cuando los habitantes de ese país, una aldea en especial, vieron la nave de forma circular caer en picada y miraron con sorpresa y shock pero se percataron que ese "Cometa" cayó en una montaña lejos de dicha aldea, causando un gran impacto y un sonido como si fuera una bomba, de toda la gente de esa aldea, había un hombre de aspecto mayor, estatura alta, tipo 1 . 8 0 metros, cabello blanco con un físico admirable para su edad, ojos café y barbón, no tanto como los ancianos de las películas de Kung Fu pero una barba normal, vestido con un Gi rasgado de artes marciales color marrón, con un cinturón negro con sandalias de maderas, vestido finalmente con una capucha larga de color café oscuro con una medalla en su pecho, miró hacia la dirección donde cayó ese meteoro, uno de los niños que está en la aldea se acercó al anciano y dijo:

-"Maestro, mira ese cometa que cayó en las montañas"- a lo que el hombre miró al chico, con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Si, eso no pasa todos los días"- el niño asintió con curiosidad y dijo:

-"¿A qué se refiere con eso?"- el anciano iba a decir algo pero fue interrumpido por el padre del chico y dijo:

-"Adrián, ¿Qué te dije de que no hablaras con este anciano?"- el niño puso un puchero triste y se fue sin mirar al maestro, este miró al padre que lo miraba con desprecio, solo suspiró y se fue sin decir nada, pagó al vendedor de frutas, el hombre que era amigo de él dijo:

-"Maestro Udyr, no le haga caso a las personas, usted debería sentirse feliz por lo que es ahora"- lo dijo para consolar a su amigo, pero Udyr con algo de tristeza, dijo:

-"Es una lástima que nadie quiera ser parte de mi gremio, Paul"- a lo que el vendedor llamado Paul al ver esa tristeza de ese hombre, dijo:

-"Ya encontrarás uno"- iba a continuar alentando a su amigo y comprador frecuente, pero Udyr dijo:

-"Siento un poder en la dirección de la montaña, no, no puede ser"- dijo el maestro de una forma sorprendida, pensó que solamente él podía manejar ese poder que lo descubrió en su viaje de encontrar la paz interior, a lo que el Paul dijo:

-"¿Qué poder sientes?, no me digas que…"- fue interrumpido por el maestro y dijo:

-"Si, es el ki, pensé que yo era el único que lo manejaba, debo ir tras él"- y con eso, hizo un movimientos en sus manos y con su ki, hizo que el viento lo rodeara, levitó y se fue a toda velocidad hacia la montaña dejando a su amigo y la gente que miró impactado ante eso, sí, el maestro del gremio Dragon Fist, usó por primera vez su poder después de tantos años, se preguntaron de por qué no presumió de sus poderes, porque era muy despreciado por los magos novatos al ver que él no practica la magia tradicional y que el gremio no era muy popular como los otros ya que él era el único, pero dejando de lado eso, Udyr, salió volando a toda velocidad, "Tengo que ir al origen de ese poder", entonces al sentir que esa presencia está cerca de ese bosque al entrar a la montaña, logró percatarse de un hombre de pelo de puntas apuntando hacia todas las direcciones, Torso desnudo mostrando sus músculos bien marcados y con heridas, se dio cuenta de que está hecho para la batalla, la parte de abajo todo rasgado y sus botas intactas, tirado en el suelo, descendió el maestro en donde se encontraba ese ser, el saiyajin se percató de eso abrió sus ojos y con una mirada cansada, dijo:

-"Va…. Vaya, pensé que nadie se percataría de mi ki"- a lo que Udyr que se acercó a él, se arrodilló y dijo:

-"Bueno, yo soy el único que sé del Ki"- a lo que el saiyajin riendo cansado y dijo:

-"Jjejejejejejejeje, gracias"- con eso, Gokú se quedó inconsciente, el hombre sin pensarlo, cargó al saiyajin como si un costal de patatas, usó el ki elemental del viento y se elevó en dirección a su gremio que parecía una casona, no muy lejos del lugar en donde está como tampoco no muy lejos de la aldea, después de media hora de viaje, Udyr llegó con el cuerpo inconsciente de Gokú a la sede en dónde él vive, prácticamente solo, entró, el lugar era normal para ser un gremio, no tan grande como Fairy Tail o lujoso como Blue Pegasus, pero es muy acogedor, la estructura bien cuidada, construido gracias al esfuerzo y sacrificio del maestro de dicho gremio, estructura de madera con piedras cubierto con cemento, techado con tejado colonial de color naranjo, con un aforo para 20 personas, con bar, lugares para comer, el lugar está muy bien mantenido, entonces Udyr llevó al saiyajin a una de las habitaciones del lugar, lo puso en la camilla y con su técnica de sanación de Ki, empezó a sanar a Gokú, entonces sintió un gran poder regenerándose y un pequeño aumento mientras curaba sus heridas, una vez que hizo eso, el maestro suspiró de cansancio y dijo:

-"Con esto bastará, solo queda descansar y preparar mucha comida ya que ambos somos usuarios del Ki, pero él no usa magia"- y con eso, salió de la habitación a meditar en la salida de la sede para recuperar energía, "No me queda mucho tiempo de vida, solo tengo la esperanza de que él pueda seguir con mi legado, o sino, todo mis conocimientos se irán conmigo, ¿por qué la gente no confía en ese poder?, el ki puedes manejar los elementos, más destructivos que la magia, el poder que se me confirió, la paz interior que desbloquea tu poder máximo" se dijo a sí mismo, solo queda esperar a que despierte aquel individuo que no es humano ya que con el ki se sabe si es humano, bestia o del ambiente.

UN RATO DESPUÉS…..

Gokú empezó a abrir sus ojos, vio que está vendado, pero sintió que su energía se está volviendo poco a poco a la normalidad, se puso de pie, caminó lentamente hacia la salida y se dirigió al comedor, entonces en el comedor vio un gran banquete que su boca se le hizo agua, iba a sentarse hasta que…

-"Hasta que despertaste, hijo"- dijo un anciano de forma normal, el saiyajin miró al hombre, él con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Así que no fue un sueño, me salvaste"- a lo que el maestro dijo:

-"Si, no podía dejarte de lado cuando te encontré"- el saiyajin asintió en agradecimiento y dijo:

-"Gracias, señor"- a lo que el hombre dijo:

-"Udyr, maestro del gremio Dragon Fist, un gusto"- extendió su mano, cosa que el saiyajin al ver que no tenía malas intenciones y un poder monstruoso al estándar de los humanos, más fuerte que Yamcha cuando peleó contra los saiyajin, Gokú correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Son Gokú, pero llámame Gokú"- el maestro asintió y dijo:

-"Bueno, ahora vamos a comer, veo que no has comido nada"- el saiyajin le rugió su estómago y empezó a comer de una forma monstruosa a lo que Udyr no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, ya que le recordó a él cuando joven en esa forma de comer, sonrió para sí mismo y empezó a comer de una forma moderada, pasaron el rato, Gokú con su panza llena y con una sonrisa radiante, dijo:

-"Fiuuuuuuu, qué rica la comida, gracias maestro Udyr"- a lo que el maestro inclinó la cabeza y dijo:

-"No hay problema Gokú"- el saiyajin una vez que le agradeció, puso su cara seria, dijo:

-"Al parecer usted usa el ki, ¿verdad?"- a lo que Udyr de una forma tranquila dijo:

-"Ya veo, no solo usas el ki, sino también puedes sentir el poder de una persona, pero tú no eres humano, lo puedo sentir en tu ki"- a lo que el saiyajin con sorpresa, dijo:

-"Wow, vaya sorpresa, ¿Cómo sabes que no soy humano?"- a lo que Udyr responde con un rostro serio:

-"El humano tiene su propia firma de ki al igual que los seres vivos de este mundo, el tuyo es algo fuera de este mundo y lo tienes suprimido al máximo para no llamar la atención, ¿verdad?"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Si, es una de las tantas cosas que se hace con el ki"- a lo que el maestro del gremio de Dragon Fist dijo:

-"Ya veo, Gokú, ¿de dónde vienes?"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Si te digo de dónde vengo, te quedarás impactado"- a lo que Udyr dijo:

-"En mis años que tengo en este mundo, he visto muchas cosas, pasado luchas a muerte y por sobrevivir y controlar este poder que tengo, así que no creo que quede tan impactado"- entonces Gokú dijo:

-"Eres de confianza, te contaré de dónde vengo"- entonces el saiyajin le contó su vida, desde la adopción de su abuelo, la aventura con Bulma, las esferas del dragón, el torneo de artes marciales, la pelea con la patrulla roja, el rey demonio Piccoro, el entrenamiento con Kami sama, la pelea con Piccoro Junior, el matrimonio con Milk y la separación de esta sin concebir a Gohan, la pelea con su hermano, su origen, su muerte, la pelea con Vegeta, después a Namek, la pelea con freezer hasta que llegó a este mundo.

-"Y eso es la historia de mi vida, veo que este mundo no es el mismo de donde yo vivía"- a lo que Udyr asintió y dijo:

-"Ya veo, pero todo este tiempo que pasaste es digno de un guerrero distinguido, incluso sacrificaste tu vida por el bien de la Tierra, es muy admirable, Gokú"- el saiyajin solo se reía y dijo:

-"Nah, no es para tanto, solo quiero que mis amigos vivan felices y eso me hace feliz también"- Udyr vio lo noble que es este chico y la inocencia que todavía conserva, él dijo:

-"Gokú, me gustaría tener un duelo amistoso contigo"- a lo que el saiyajin todo emocionado, dijo:

-"Claro, quiero que tan fuertes eres, aunque quiero ver tus habilidades, maestro"- Udyr asintió con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Pues claro, ahora vamos al patio"- con eso, ambos salieron al patio de la sede del gremio, una vez que pasó eso, ambos se miraron de frente, entonces Udyr activó el espíritu del tigre, cosa que dejó muy sorprendido a Gokú, el maestro dijo:

-"Este es el rey de las bestias, el tigre"- se puso en posición de combate con sus garras color naranjo fuego, a lo Logan, sus ojos cambiaron al mismo color y su cabello se erizó hacia atrás, y con eso, se lanzó hacia Gokú a una velocidad monstruosa para dar un golpe que apenas esquivó el saiyajin, Gokú se puso serio y Udyr usó el uppercut hacia el saiyajin que logró interceptar dicho golpe, entonces el maestro de los espíritus eternos lanzó una patada que el saiyajin logró interceptar con sus brazos en forma de X que lo mandó a unos metros lejos del Udyr, el maestro dijo:

-"Nada mal, tienes una buena defensa, Gokú"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, eres muy fuertes, ahora es mi turno"- se puso en posición de pelea, Udyr de un dos por tres, cambió de transformación del tigre, a una transformación que creó un escudo verde, su cuerpo aumentó de volumen, sus brazos verdes oscuro al igual que su hombro y en una posición defensiva con sus brazos abajos y con otro peinado que tiene una especie de moica, él dijo:

-"Gokú, este es la tortuga, el sabio y protector de la vida"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Eso es fantástico maestro, prepárese"- y con eso, desapareció y apareció detrás de su maestro para darle un pequeño golpe en la nuca y lo interceptó con una mano, él maestro dijo:

-"Tienes que hacer mucho más que eso para derrotarme"- y con eso dio un golpe en la cara de Gokú que lo mandó a volar y cayó al suelo, el maestro lo miró y dijo:

-"No serás vencido por un golpe tan simple, o me equivoco"- el saiyajin se puso de pie y sonrió, dijo:

-"Vaya, maestro, entonces voy serio"- con eso aumentó su poder y a una velocidad monstruosa golpeó al maestro de frente cosa que él logró cubrirse pero fue mandado lejos, Udyr vio que su defensa impenetrable de la tortuga cedió al golpe de Gokú y dijo:

-"Vaya poder que tienes, Gokú, digno de un guerrero de tu raza, te mostraré al Oso, el avatar de fuerza imparable"- y con eso, su cuerpo cambió a un azul y de un salto se lanzó a con todo hacia Gokú preparando el golpe cosa que el saiyajin hizo lo mismo cosa que hubo un choque de puños que hizo temblar el lugar dejando un cráter de tres metros a causa de ese choque, ambos no cedían, pero Gokú aumentó su poder y ganó en la batalla de puños que mandó a volar a Udyr cayendo al suelo, él maestro se puso de pie, se des transformó, miró sus manos con dolor y su cuerpo en el mismo estado, con una emoción dijo:

-"Gokú, terminemos con esto"- y con un grito, su aura rojo fuego aumentó y sus brazos cambiaron al mismo color que su aura, sus ojos del mismo color, su cabello se erizó hacia atrás y dijo:

-"mi máximo poder, el fénix, el antiguo redentor y purificador"- y con eso preparó una bola de ki combinado con el fuego purificador del fénix, Gokú dijo:

-"Entonces pongamos punto final a la pelea"- puso sus manos hacia atrás, ahuecándolo dijo:

-"Ka…. Me… Ha…. Me"- preparó su ataque más poderoso, entonces lanzaron sus poderes de Ki, chocando creando un cráter en donde mismo, ambos no cedían, vientos sacudían el lugar, pero Gokú dijo:

-"Yo, ganaré"- y con eso aumentó su poder cosa que el maestro cedió a causa del cansancio y el exceso de poder, cerró sus ojos para recibir el impacto pero no pasó nada, vio que Gokú desvió el poder hacia la montaña que causó una gran explosión causando pánico en los aldeanos, el maestro cayó de dolor, el saiyajin se preocupó, se acercó a él, lo ayudó y dijo:

-"No debería haberse excedido tanto"- a lo que Udyr con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"No es para tanto, me hiciste sacar mi poder al máximo, no lo hacía desde la última pelea que tuve hace mucho tiempo"- recordó Udyr la pelea que tuvo con cierto maestro de un gremio llamado Fairy Tail, a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Bueno, ahora que estás bien, dime algo, ¿en qué mundo estoy?"- a lo que Udyr con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Te contaré en el gremio"- y con eso, ambos entraron al gremio y el maestro le contó todo acerca de este mundo, el uso de la magia, los gremios oficiales, los oscuros más un relato de su vida que se contará más adelante, o sea todo, Gokú le preguntó algunas cosas tocante a la magia y los gremios, las clases de magos en que se dividen, entonces Gokú dijo:

-"Así que tú eres el único que maneja el ki, el poder de los cuatros espíritus eternos, como también el poder de los elementos que no es magia, como también magia bruta que descubriste con el pasar de los años"- a lo que Udyr asintió en aprobación y dijo:

-"Tienes un gremio y nadie te tomó en cuenta de eso porque no maneja el ki, nah, ¿en serio?"- a lo que Udyr con un suspiro dijo:

-"Nunca quise presumir de mi poder para ganar fama, pero mírame, ya no estoy en condiciones de hacer misiones de clase, por eso estaba esperando a que alguien heredara mis conocimientos"- a lo que Gokú pensó todo esto, le preguntó al maestro

-"Si me uno a tu gremio, ¿me enseñarás esas técnicas fantásticas que hiciste?"- a lo que Udyr dijo:

-"Si, pero este poder se concede a los que son dignos con un propósito noble y no para fines egoísta, ellos (los espíritus eternos), deciden si eres digno de usar sus habilidades"- a lo que Gokú se puso de pie y con cara de determinación, dijo:

-"Yo quiero ser de tu gremio, quiero engrandecer tu nombre y que sepas que yo me superaré cada día, que cada persona sepa que no es necesario ser un mago para ser fuerte, sino que empezar desde abajo y con harto esfuerzo, lleguemos a lo más alto"- extendió su puño y el maestro con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo:

-"Entonces, bienvenido a Dragon Fist, Son Gokú"- Udyr puso la marca de la garra del dragón oriental de color rojo en el pecho de Gokú y le dio un nuevo Dogi de entrenamiento (el de Dragon Bal Heroes pero sin el báculo), entonces Gokú se puso eso, y dio golpes y patadas para probar ese traje, el saiyajin dijo:

-"Wow, es muy fresco, gracias maestro, engrandeceré este gremio"- con eso terminó el día para los fundadores de Dragon Fist.

EN FAIRY TAIL….

-"Ese Udyr reclutó a un chico, me alegro por ti, viejo amigo"- dijo un hombre anciano de estatura pequeña, sentado en la mesa de un bar que estaba teniendo una pequeña lágrima en los ojos, una chica peliblanca muy hermosa llamada Mirajane se percató de eso y dijo con un rostro preocupado:

-"¿Pasa algo malo maestro?"- a lo que el maestro Makarov se secó las lágrimas y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Nada, Mira-chan, solo que sentí que un amigo encontró la felicidad"- la mujer albina asintió y se fue a repartir los pedidos, ella se dijo "Siento que algo va a cambiar en este mundo, me hace sentir feliz sin saber por qué" dejó eso de lado y se puso a trabajar como la camarera del gremio.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 1…

NDA: ESTE ES UN CAPITULO DE PRUEBA, así que eso, la regla está dicha, el gremio Dragon Fist tiene un nuevo integrante, se llama Gokú, el gremio e desarrollará poco a poco, este sería

KOF 97-98.

Kyo Kusanagi

Iori Yagami

Leona Heidern

Mai Shiranui

Terry Bogard

Rock Howard

Athena Asamiya (la rival de Mira)

Solo falta de fairy Tail que sería ocho más.

Una administradora..

Laxus Drayer

Cobra

Ur

Recomienden nombres, si este fics es aceptable, lo continúo, eso sería

Será romances aventura, las waifus para Gokú se vería, si nombran a Erza, nah, a ella le gusta al trolazo de Jellal que morirá bien muerto por Kyo., pero ustedes vean, será un máximo de dos, ya que Mai es la waifu de KOF con Leona o Athena. Eso sería


	2. Chapter 2

NDA: Soy kenallo25, aquí con este hermoso fics de DBZ x Fairy Tail x KOF, así que pensándolo bien, mi estilo de las parejas en los cross cuando son fijas, es porque si hago otro cross con otro prota y quieren emparejarlo con esas chicas, yo no lo voy a hacer, asi que digan lo que diga, tomé esa decisión, bueno, sin más empecemos, el otro fics será para la otra.

PD: lo de saiynt seiya se llamará "El Guerrero dorado".

Nombre del Fics: "Dragon Fist"

No soy dueño ni de DBZ, Ni de Fairy Tail ni de Kof, pertenecen a sus autores y compañía de animación y juegos.

El Gokú que voy a utilizar es el de la saga de Freezer. Eso.

Capítulo 2: "Que empiece el entrenamiento, la promesa de Gokú"

Al día siguiente, vemos a una saiyajin y un maestro del Gremio Dragon Fist entrenando por su cuenta, Gokú está haciendo la típica rutina de los abdominales, flexiones de brazos y piernas, mientras el maestro Udyr solo de dedicó a meditar ya que su físico daba para unas cuantas peleas más por la edad que tenía, "Solo debo hacer los ejercicios ligeros, solo debo enseñar a Gokú todas las técnicas posibles aunque con la magia, dudo mucho que la adquiera de un día a otro, pero les enseñaré lo del ki" dijo Udyr sentado en una posición de loto mientras que Gokú se puso a lanzar patadas y golpes en el aire durante un tiempo, una vez que acabó, Udyr se puso de pie, hizo unos ejercicios leves como los principios del Tai Chi, una vez que hizo eso, se puso a hacer los ejercicios finales durante una hora, después dejó de hacer, vio Gokú que dejó de hacer sus ejercicios y una mirada seria del maestro, se acercó al saiyajin y le dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿listo para aprender las técnicas del viejo maestro?"- a lo que Gokú todo emocionado ya que va aprender algo nuevo, dijo:

-"Claro maestro, daré lo mejor de mi"- a lo que el anciano maestro asintió y dijo:

-"Observa lo que voy a hacer"- Gokú miró atento a lo que su maestro va a hacer, entonces el maestro hizo que el viento cambiara su curso una vez que activó su Ki cosa que Gokú se percató, después vio que el maestro hizo un movimiento con las manos creando un tornado de una potencia admirable y luego lo esfumó, el saiyajin sorprendido, dijo:

-"Wow, eso fue fantástico maestro"- se le brillaron los ojos a Gokú al ver esa técnica, a lo que Udyr solo sonrió y con una seriedad, dijo:

-"Si, una de las técnicas más devastadora, de acuerdo al Ki del usuario, este poder puede ser más potente o menos, lo llamo el "Elemental Ki""-

-"Espera, ¿me dices que es elemental?"- lo dijo un saiyajin más emocionado que nunca, pero se calmó un poco, a lo que el maestro de los espíritus guardianes, dijo:

-"Si, también puedes tener el control del fuego, agua, relámpagos, tierra y el viento"- a lo que Gokú asintió en comprensión ya que cuando se trataba de aprender nuevos métodos y técnicas, era un experto, entonces el saiyajin dijo:

-"Bueno, ahora haré eso"- Gokú se separó del maestro, cerró sus ojos y concentró su ki en su mano, empezó a levantar su mano hacia arriba y una brisa de viento rodeó su mano para después crear un gran tornado alrededor de su mano destruyendo todo a su paso hasta la sede del gremio, Gokú abrió sus ojos y vio el tornado que creó, vio la destrucción que causó así que cesó de hacer la técnica, el maestro invocó a la Tortuga para crear un escudo para que no saliera volando, una vez que el saiyajin cesó de hacer eso, miró a su alrededor y vio el gremio destruido, miró a su maestro con vergüenza y culpa, él dijo:

-"Lo siento maestro, me excedí con mi poder….."- el maestro no dejó de terminar ya que habló y dijo:

-"No pasa nada, Gokú, lo hiciste bien, eres un prodigio, hijo mío"- pero Gokú dijo:

-"Pero el gremio….."- fue detenido por el maestro Udyr y dijo:

-"Te dije que no te preocupes, haré una técnica de magia"- entonces el maestro hizo un movimientos con sus manos en forma de circulo hasta que los juntó creando un hueco con sus manos y un círculo mágico de color verde que se encogió y lo dirigió a su antebrazo derecho creando dos círculos mágico más en dicho antebrazo, entonces extendió su brazo en dirección al gremio caído y con su mano, hizo un giro de doscientos setenta grados que dejó con una sorpresa para el saiyajin, vio que el gremio se restauraba tal cual como quedó, cada material en su lugar, y quedó como si no hubiera pasado nada, Gokú iba a decir algo pero el maestro extendió la mano hacia el bosques y jardines destruido, dejando todo tal cual antes de que Gokú las destruyera, cesó la magia, Gokú iba a decir algo pero Udyr se desplomó, el saiyajin preocupado, exclamó:

-"¡Maestro!"- logró interceptar de que cayera al suelo, el maestro Udyr estaba con un dolor insoportable, Gokú dijo:

-"Maestro, ¿Qué le pasó?"- a lo que Udyr debilitado, con una débil sonrisa, dijo:

-"Estoy bien, solo que la magia me juega una mala pasada"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"No debería excederse"- Udyr gimiendo de dolor, dijo:

-"tengo una debilidad con la magia, absorbe mi vida, un defecto que tengo desde que nací"- a lo que Gokú dijo con preocupación:

-"Es por eso que me mencionó que cuando viajaba al mundo, descubrió el Ki que le fue útil ya que extiende su vida por un buen tiempo"- a lo que Udyr con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Lo descubrí por accidente, ya que fui a otro mundo por medio de un portal mágico que abrí por accidente en el fin del mundo, en ese mundo descubrí que el ki es algo esencial en los seres vivos y gracias a eso, como también los maestros que me enseñaron y un gran amigo llamado Lee Sin, pude extender mi vida y los espíritus me ayudaron con la condición de que tenga un aprendiz, aghh"- se quedó muy adolorido, Gokú dijo:

-"Es por eso que no tienes mucho tiempo, quieres que yo posea el poder de los guardianes y todo ese conocimientos que tienes dentro de la sede"- a lo que Udyr asintió, Gokú lo llevó a una de las bancas del gremio y lo dejó sentado ahí para que descanse, Udyr dijo:

-"A este paso, podrás dominar todas las técnicas de Ki, pero la magia, es algo nuevo para ti aprender, pero si quieres, lo puedes conseguir, ya que yo no uso la magia para atacar, sino para restaurar y curarme ya que mi vitalidad se absorbe al consumir magia, esa magia bruta, por eso me dediqué a hacer de restauración de objetos, por eso quiero que aprendas todo lo que sé, (pausó), quiero que seas el próximo maestro de Dragon Fist"- Gokú solo asintió, tomó la mano de su maestro y dijo:

-"Hice la promesa de engrandecer tu gremio, te prometo que este gremio habrá por lo menos uno más antes de que te vayas al otro mundo, te prometo eso maestro"- lo dijo al borde de las lágrimas el guerrero saiyajin, Udyr con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Lo…. Sé…. Hijo, solo debo descansar, ahora…. Haz lo mismo pero con el elemento tierra, fuego, agua y vienta, de pasada el rayo pero lejos de aquí"- esto último lo dijo en un tono de advertencia, a lo que el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Así será maestro, iré a una montaña, le prometo que llegaré con a controlar el ki elemental"- a lo que Udyr asintió con una sonrisa y vio al saiyajin volar hacia una montaña, "Makarov, este chico cambiará este mundo, tu nieto debería ver esto" se dijo en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

En Fairy Tail.

"Udyr, lo sé, es increíble el chico que reclutaste, quiero visitarte lo antes posible" dijo Makarov a su viejo amigo y colega, Udyr por medio del vínculo mental que compartía ellos dos (ya que el maestro Udyr al ser experto en el ki, les enseñó una que otra técnica, pero nunca aprendió lo destructivo).

"No, Makarov, estoy muy contento de que hayas aceptado esa técnica, solo disfuta de ver a tus chicos, si regresa Laxus y yo no estoy en este mundo, le daré un regalo" a lo que Makarov al bordes de las lágrimas al ver el estado de su viejo amigo y rival, le dijo:

"Pero, el chico se ha vuelto muy arrogante"

"Lo sé viejo amigo, dale otra oportunidad y cambiará, descansaré viejo amigo" dijo Udyr mentalmente y ambos cortaron sus vínculos por el momento, Makarov abrió sus ojos y vio a una peliblanca dándole su vino preferido cosa que el maestro se lo recibió, ella dijo con un tono de preocupación:

-"Maestro, desde ayer que está así, ¿pasa algo?"- a lo que el maestro con una sonrisa triste, dijo:

-"Un viejo amigo reclutó un nuevo aprendiz, en cualquier momento lo veremos por aquí"- a lo que Mira asintió aliviada y con una sonrisa cálida en su bello rostro, dijo:

-"Entonces estaré esperando con ansias ese día, Maestro"- a lo que el Makarov sorprendido ante eso, pero Mira se retiró de inmediato al bar sin mirar al maestro con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas, una vez que salió de ahí, se apoyó en el muro de espalda, ella se dijo "¿por qué mi corazón late así si ni siquiera conozco a ese tipo?, pero cuando mencionó eso el maestro, mi corazón se sintió feliz y cálida", entonces se recompuso y se fue a repartir los pedidos de la gente del gremio para distraerse un rato en eso.

Unas horas después con Gokú….

-"Maestro, ya llegué"- dijo un saiyajin sonriente mientras el anciano maestro salió de su meditación, abrió sus ojos, miró a su aprendiz descender, el maestro con una tranquilidad, se puso de pie, se acercó al saiyajin y dijo:

-"Hola, Gokú, ¿Cómo te fue en el entrenamiento?"- a lo que Gokú invocó una bola de fuego con el ki en su mano derecha y el otro salió una bola de agua, con un pisotón invocó una torre de tierra del suelo, para después las brisas del viento lo rodearan sin mucho problemas y en el cielo empezó a crearse una nube negra con relámpagos rondando por ahí sin caer, el saiyajin con una sonrisa de confianza dijo:

-"De maravilla, me tomó tres horas en dominar los elementos ya que me di cuenta que cuando me transformé en Super saiyajin, alteraba el clima inconscientemente, así que decidí aprender y combinarlo con la técnica de Ki elemental, salió eso"- Udyr quedó muy sorprendido ante eso, pero sonrió y dijo:

-"Eres una caja de sorpresa, Gokú, digno de ser el siguiente maestro de Dragon Fist"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Nah, no es para tanto, recuerde que me debes enseñar lo de los espíritus guardianes"- El maestro de Dragon Fist asintió en aprobación y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Vamos a comer, ya es hora del almuerzo y lo otro, es que ya debes aprender a cocinar"- Gokú solo se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa y dijo:

-"Está bien, mañana saldré a pescar"- a lo que Udyr dijo:

-"Eso es lo de menos, te enseñaré una que otras cosas, ya que te gusta cocinar al aire libre"- una vez que terminó la conversación, empezaron a comer el desayuno de una forma normal, pasó el rato, terminaron de comer, hicieron las labores de aseo en el gremio, mantenimiento y esas cosas, para después bajar a la aldea a hacer las compras, cosa que la gente al observar al anciano maestro con un nuevo chico, quedaron con cara de "¿en serio?, este viejo reclutó a otro", pero los dos no hicieron mucho caso a los murmullos de la gente, digamos que la aldea, era una aldea de trabajadores artesanales y agrícolas, pero con vivienda aptas para vivir de una forma tranquila, se encontraron con Paul, un amigo del maestro y vendedor, conoció al guerrero saiyajin, conversaron un rato, y Paul dijo:

-"Vaya, felicidades por tener a su primer discípulo del gremio, Udyr-san"- a lo que el maestro con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Si, estoy muy feliz de eso"- a lo que Paul le pasó unas hojas y dijo:

-"Toma, son las misiones que logré conseguir de algunas personas, una de ellas hay una misión que ningún gremio ha logrado hacer, la misión de los 10 años"- Udyr asintió y recibió todos las hojas de misiones que son muchas, se despidieron y Paul dijo:

-"Un gusto en conocerte Gokú-san"- el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Igualmente Paul-san"- y con eso, se fueron de la aldea sin antes unas miradas de lujurias por parte de la población femenina de la aldea que dejó muy incómodo al guerrero saiyajin, pero dejó eso de lado y se fue como si nada hubiera pasado.

FAIRY TAIL..

El aura de Mirajane estaba tan oscura como la noche que los demás no se atrevieron a hablarle, pero dejó eso de lado volviendo a su habitual sonrisa en su hermoso rostro mostrando sus hermosos ojos azules, con eso, se puso a repartir los pedidos de los magos de Fairy para después tener una sesión de Fotos para la revista "Hechicero semanal", "Espero que….. Espera, Mira, cálmate" se sonrojó un poco, dejó eso de lado y se fue a hacer sus labores.

AHORA CON GOKÚ Y UDYR.

Han pasado cinco días desde que Gokú llegó a Fiore, durante esos días, el saiyajin logró controlar a full el ki elemental como también otras enseñanzas del ki como mover los objetos con la mente que lo aprendió rápido, como también los principios de las artes marciales que aprendió Udyr cuando se fue a otro mundo por accidente como el Kung Fu, Muay Thai, el estilo del tigre, Tortuga, el oso y el fénix ya que no perdió el tiempo para prepararlo a la próxima ceremonia de los espíritus, como también le enseñó a cocinar algunas cosas fáciles de hacer, como también el hobbie de los dos, arar la tierra y cultivarla, cultivaron todo tipo de frutas y verduras, una vez que terminaron eso, solo quedaba esperar, a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"No hay nada mejor que hacer este trabajo"- lo dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria, el maestro del gremio asintió y dijo:

-"Si, eso ayudaría mucho a mantener la sede, pero tiempo al tiempo, joven Gokú"- el saiyajin iba a decir y se oyó una explosión, Udyr y Gokú miraron a la dirección y era un monstruo colosal tipo Deliora, la gente gritó en pánico cuando el demonio gigante empezó con la destrucción causando la alarma de refugio por orden del jefe de la aldea, la gente empezó a evacuar. Entonces, sin perder el tiempo, Gokú y udyr se dirigieron a la aldea a toda velocidad que el cuestión de minutos, llegaron a la aldea, Gokú miró a un niño que estaba a punto de ser aplastado por el monstruo y éste de un parpadeo logró sacar al niño llorando en el pecho de Gokú, el saiyajin acarició su cabeza con ternura dijo:

-"Ya, todo estará bien"- el niño llorando aún dijo:

-"Mi papá perdí a mi papá"- A Gokú se le partió el pecho ante eso y dijo:

-"No te preocupes, no estarás solo"- a lo que el niño dijo:

-"¿De verdad?"- a lo que Gokú con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Pues claro"- a lo que el niño con una sonrisa de felicidad dijo:

-"Gracias, me llamo Adrián"- a lo que el saiyajin dijo:

-"Gokú de Dragon Fist"- a lo que el niño dijo:

-"¿En serio?"- a lo que Gokú dijo:

-"Si, mira eso"- mostró su marca del gremio y al niño se le abrieron los ojos y dijo:

-"Wow, eres muy fuerte"-

-"Si, algo así, pero mira al maestro como le gana a ese monstruo"- el niño asintió y ambos vieron la batalla mientras que la gente también lo presenció y empezó a arrepentirse del mal trato que le dieron al gran maestro de Dragon Fist mientras los defendía de ese monstruo.

Mientras con Udyr Vs el Monstruo demoniaco.

El monstruo con parecido a Deliora preparó su ataque más devastador hacia la aldea que lanzó un rayo mágico muy potente, pero fue interceptado por un cierto maestro de Dragon Fist en su forma de la tortuga, con una mirada seria, dijo:

-"No dejaré que mates a personas inocentes"- el demonio miró al maestro de Dragon Fist y lanzó un puñetazo cosa que el maestro convocó al oso e hizo lo mismo que el monstruo que al chocar los puños se creó una onda expansiva por diez metros a la redonda dejando en shock a los habitantes de la aldea e incluso al jefe, "Udyr, ese viejo, ¿por qué no presumiste de tu poder?" se dijo dicho jefe, ahora con la pelea, Gokú vio que su maestro está peleando a plena potencia con ese monstruo que tiene el poder arrasar todo a su lado, pero Udyr activó el fénix y a plena potencia, le lanzó el fuego del fénix que hizo retroceder al monstruo y debilitarlo (exageré en darle el nivel de Yamcha en la saga de los saiyajin, pero superó al maestro Roshi por mucho en esa saga, llegando a los 800 de poder), Udyr miró al monstruo y se tocó su pecho en dolor, Gokú se percató de eso y dijo:

-"Maestro, déjeme a mi vencerlo"- a lo que Udyr miró al saiyajin y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"No, estoy por irme al otro mundo, (se tocó el pecho con dolor), haré este último ataque, te lo enseñaré por última vez, recuerda que tienes promesas que cumplir, que los espíritus guardianes te guíen"- Gokú quería insistir, pero como buen guerrero, aceptó la voluntad del maestro Udyr, Adrián llorando, dijo:

-"Abuelito Udyr, no se vaya"- a lo que Udyr dijo:

-"Recuerda que yo estaré contigo en donde quieras que estés, cuando te sientas solo, mira el cielo y te darás cuenta que yo estoy ahí para ti, cuídate hijo"- y con eso, miró al monstruo que se estaba regenerando, Udyr con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Gokú, presta atención que te lo enseñaré por primera y última vez"- exclamó, los cuatros espíritus salieron el tigre, La tortuga, el oso y el fénix se unieron para darle el último poder al maestro de Dragon Fist, con su ki vinculado a eso, hizo una pose, sus brazos apegado a su torso y se concentró en la bestia que se dirigió a la aldea y estaba preparando el ataque final para destruir la aldea y todo ser vivo que hay ahí, Udyr dijo:

-"No dejaré que personas inocentes mueran por ti, demonio de Zeref"- el mostruo lanzó su ataque a plena potencia hacia Udyr y el extendió sus manos y exclamó:

-"LOS CIEN DRAGONES"- y con eso, muchos dragones orientales en forma de ataque de Ki combinados con el de los espíritus se dirigieron al demonio que su poder quedó corto y le llegó en toda la cara al monstruo desintegrándolo en el proceso que lo mandó al cielo causando una gran explosión que iluminó el país completo que no pasó por alto en el consejo de magia y en los gremios que están en Fiore que quedaron impactados por el poder que desprendió ese brillo en los cielos, ahora con Udyr, la gente quedó en shock ante tal acontecimiento, Gokú miró muy pero muy sorprendido, no por la hazaña de vencer al monstruo, sino por la técnica más poderosa del maestro, "Sin duda el poder del maestro destruiría el país entero a plena potencia, no sino medio continente a plena potencia", dejó eso de lado al ver al maestro desplomándose al suelo de espalda, vio que su ki se está disminuyendo al punto de que él quedó muy pálido, Adrian y Gokú corrieron al maestro, se arrodillaron ante él y Gokú dijo:

-"Maestro"- a lo que Udyr con una sonrisa débil, dijo:

-"Lo….. lo… lo logré…. Gokú"- Gokú tomó su mano y le quería dar de su ki para que viviera, pero él se lo negó y dijo:

-"De nada sirve eso, solo harás que siga agonizando"- a lo que Gokú llorando dijo:

-"Por favor maestro, no muera, tiene mucho que enseñarme"- a lo que Udyr con una leve risita dijo:

-"Recuerda que mis conocimientos están en el gremio, pero quiero que hagas algo por mí"- el saiyajin asintió y Udyr sacó dos cartas, él dijo:

-"Dale esta carta a Makarov Dreyar y su nieto Laxus, dile que gracias y que lo siento por todos"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Prometo aprender todo y haré que este gremio sea grande, cualquiera que quiera superarse, bienvenido sea"- a lo que Udyr dijo:

-"Ese es el espíritu de Dragin Fist, superar los límites"- y con sus últimas palabras, la vida de Udyr salió de ese cuerpo físico, causando lágrimas en Adrián (tendrá la apariencia de Sairaorg Bael de DXD cuando sea mayo, por ahora tiene doce años el chico), Gokú lo consoló abrazándolo mientras la gente de la aldea miraron triste esta escena, su héroe murió por el bienestar de ellos, sacrificó su vida para que ellos siguieran viviendo sin nada a cambio, el jefe de la aldea, llamó a hacer los preparativos para su despedida.

MIENTRAS TANTOS EN FAIRY TAIL…

-"Udyr….. lo siento tanto viejo amigo"- lloró Makarov desconsoladamente mientras estaba reunida con Polyuska, ella dijo:

-"Ha muerto"- a lo que el maestro de fairy tail desconsolado, dijo:

-"Él me dijo que no viniera por nada en el mundo a verlo, pero que prometería enviar a un aprendiz de su gremio para hacer su alianza conmigo y lo cumplió, con gusto lo recibiré"- la mujer miró al maestro, ella dijo:

-"Espero que él esté bien en otro mundo"- a lo que Makarov asintió y dijo:

-"Cuando llegue Son Gokú, iré con él a visitar la tumba del primer maestro de Dragon Fist, mi gran amigo y rival Udyr, el guardián de los espíritus, el mago guerrero más poderoso"- se secó sus lágrimas y se fue a Fairy Tail para detener a cierto par de idiotas que causan destrozos en el gremio ya que no está la que los detiene.

En otro lugar, vemos a un mago rubio de ojos gris, sintió que algo de él fue arrebatado mientras estaba con su equipo en un bar después de una exitosa misión de rango S, al rubio de una estatura alta, le salieron lágrimas en los ojos y dijo:

-"Maestro"- uno de su grupo se percató, era un peliverde, él dijo:

-"¿Pasa algo Laxus?"- el rubio se secó las lágrimas y dijo:

-"No pasa nada, vámonos"- a lo que los chicos de su grupo asintieron y Laxus serio se dijo "Maestro Udyr, descanse en paz" y se fueron a hacer otras misiones.

AHORA CON GOKÚ Y LA ALDEA..

En la plaza de la aldea se estaba conmemorando el funeral del salvador de la aldea cuyo nombre era Udyr en honor al maestro que les salvó la vida, el lugar estaba llenos de flores alrededor y cintas negras en todas las calles y hogares del lugar, el jefe o el alcalde de dicha aldea dijo a la gente reunida que era toda la aldea.

-"Este hombre, nunca presumió de sus poderes, siempre era discreto y ayudaba mucho a la gente sin nada a cambio, yo como alcalde de esta aldea de Nombre Udyr, pido perdón por las cosas malas que le hicimos nosotros, su gremio merece a los mejores, a los que tienen ese espíritu de superar sus límites, merece ser grande por la hazaña reciente, destrozó a un monstruo muy buscado, un clase SSS, contactamos con el consejo de magia y ellos están muy agradecidos por exterminarlo, ellos mandaron una carta en que él, Udyr maestro de Dragon Fist, fue promovido a Mago Santo por su hazaña y….. el hacer esto sin nada a cambio"- terminó su discurso y la gente asintió, miraron al saiyajin que está vestido con el traje que le arreglaron los aldeanos (traje de la imagen de portada sin el kanji sino con la marca de Dragon Fist), el saiyajin vio el altar con mucha leña y el cuerpo del maestro tendido con su traje oficial de guardián de los espíritus que consistía un pantalón tipo yukata color blanco crema con bordes rojos y sus sandalias de madera, su torso desnudo y su capa de maestro de Dragon fist del mismo color blanco crema, él saiyajin con una mirada fija en el altar del maestro y con una mirada de determinación, dijo:

-"Solo cumpliré mi promesa de engrandecer el gremio y su legado"- y con eso, sacó una antorcha y lo puso en la leña para la cremación del cuerpo del difunto maestro (a lo Star Wars), al rato, se prendió el fuego y lágrimas en los ojos de Gokú se dijo "Lo prometo maestro, dominaré su arte para ser digno de su legado y haré que este gremio sea grande entre los grandes" terminó de decir mientras miraba la ceremonia de la cremación de cuerpos, la llama se extendía a los cielos en la oscuridad de la noche y una estrella brillando en el firmamento, el joven Adrián que estaba al lado de Gokú y vio que los espíritus brillaban en las estrellas y se acordó la promesa de su salvador, se dijo "Me haré fuerte maestro, lo prometo" y con eso siguieron mirando y la gente extendió sus manos hacia arriba con su pañuelos blancos en señal de despedida exclamando "Adiós Gran maestro, que los espíritus estén contigo en el firmamento", Gokú miró hacia el cielo con una sonrisa y sintió la esencia del maestro y los cuatros espíritus están con él, solo falta el camino final para conseguirlo.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2

NDA: Esta semana si o si, subiré el de sekirei, el de las waifus y probablemente el de sun Wukong ya que tengo que leer la visita de Gokú a los Tepes y el encuentro con Elmelhilde para tener una idea o me inspiro en la idea de Sasha el Martir, ahí veré.

Las parejas fijas con Gokú son Mira, Erza, Leona, Athena y Mai, solo falta una más de Fairy Tail para que sea rival de Mai Shiranui.

para Kyo sería Evergreen o Ur.

Iori le chupa un huevo las mujeres aunque le daría una, tendría que ser muy loca y yandere para que se enamore de un loco llamado iori Yagami

para Terry, Angel o Ultear no sería una mala idea o sugerencias.

para Rock, Lucy y Cana, pobre galan de Rock.

Seria por ahora, los de King of fighters vendrá a medida que pasen los capitulo y lo de Vegeta habrá un capitulo especialmente para él.

lo otro sería que el proximo capitulo se integrará al primer integrante de KOF a Dragon Fist, eso sería.


	3. Chapter 3

NDA: Bueno, he vuelto joder, jajajajaja, ahora con el fics, nadie me respondió lo de Iori, así que lo haré como es, un solitario como al hacer las misiones, pero al único hombre que respetará, es a su maestro Son Gokú, las waifus son las six pack, son: Erza, Mirajane y Juvia en el caso de Fairy Tail, Leona, Athena Asamiya y Mai Shiranui son las waifus de KOF, pero dos estarán muy acarameladas con el saiyajin, el administrador de Dragon Fist serán dos, uno es Simón y la otra el Angel Solano, así que eso, empezamos.

Nombre del Fics: "Dragon Fist"

No soy dueño ni de DBZ, Ni de Fairy Tail ni de Kof, pertenecen a sus autores y compañía de animación y juegos.

El Gokú que voy a utilizar es el de la saga de Freezer. Eso.

Capítulo 3: "Empecemos con la misión, la llegada del primer aprendiz del maestro Son Gokú"

Han pasado una semana desde la muerte de Udyr el maestro, el saiyajin con su vestimenta de combate que le arreglaron los aldeanos y le hicieron mucas de esas como también algunas ropas casuales, bueno la convivencia de los aldeanos hacia el nuevo maestro de Dragon Fist mejoraron mucho desde que el héroe del pueblo dejó ese legado y pusieron el de Udyr a la aldea, una vez que Gokú hizo sus compras, unos niños le dieron un collar de flores al saiyajin, una niña que se llama Maria, una niña pelicastaña, dijo:

-"Ese collar de flores lo hicimos con mucho esfuerzo con mi amiga Laly para usted, Maestro"- el saiyajin acarició el cabello de las niñas y dijo:

-"Gracias, niñas de verdad valoro mucho este regalo"- las niñas quedaron felices y se fueron a sus casas con una gran sonrisa, entonces iba caminando hacia la tienda de Paul, entró al lugar y dijo:

-"Hola Paul, vengo hacer unas compras"- y con eso, les pasó diez mil joyas al hombre, el hombre de edad mayor con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Así que te ha ido bien con la misión"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa dijo:

-"Si, esa misión rango D han sido muy fácil para mí, recuerdo la misión de rango B en vencer a un Wyvern, pero el monstruo estaba ahí porque tenía sus crías, así que cambié el hábitat y el animal me lo agradeció, y gané unas cuantas joyas más de dinero, pero bueno, en fin, la ciudad ha mejorado mucho desde la vez anterior"- a lo que Paul dijo:

-"Desde que el maestro Udyr venció al demonio de ese mago oscuro, el consejo de magia y el reino de Fiore, llamó esta aldea en una ciudad con los beneficios obtenidos, estamos haciendo una ciudad fructífera, cada día llega más gente a trabajar acá y todo gracias a ti"- Gokú solo quedó sonriendo con nostalgia y dijo:

-"Solo deseara que el maestro pudiera disfrutar de esto"- a lo que Paul para consolarlo, dijo:

-"Recuerdo una de las cosas que me dejó marcado, el maestro Udyr una vez me dijo: Sin Sacrificios, no hay victoria, Gokú, tanto el maestro como tú, hacen las cosas sin nada a cambio y es por eso que la gente de las misiones están muy felices de tus misiones, el gremio está ganando popularidad poco a poco"- eso tranquilizó al nuevo maestro de Dragon Fist, entonces dijo:

-"Tienes razón, Paul, debo ser fuerte y un buen maestro, pero Adrián está progresando mucho con su magia"- a lo que Paul el vendedor, dijo:

-"Si, por lo que me contaste la última vez, tiene una afición por los elementos, magia elemental"- el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Si, pero todavía le falta ciertos aspectos, pero también va a la escuela por petición del alcalde para aprender magia, leer, sumar y escribir que es esencial en su vida"- lo dijo un saiyajin de forma sabia ya que no era tan tonto como se pensaba, eso dejó con una sonrisa por parte de Paul en su viejo y arrugado rostro, entonces Gokú recogió su mercadería y las cosas para mantener el gremio y agrandarlo ya que los maestros de construcción de la ciudad recién fundada, están ayudando en la remodelación del gremio mientras que a Gokú le dieron una casa para poder vivir mientras, entonces se despidió de su amigo junto a unos carteles de misiones, entonces cuando el saiyajin iba de camino al gremio fue recibido por miradas femeninas de forma muy lujuriosa, digamos que una de ellas se acercó a Gokú, era una peli castaña de ojos verdes, de un cuerpo voluptuoso, vestida con una blusa verde con tirantes hasta las piernas, ella dijo con una sonrisa coqueta:

-"Hola, maestro, ¿Cómo va el día?"- el saiyajin la miró y con una mirada perpleja, dijo:

-"Eh, bien, si, gracias"- entonces la chica de edad 17 años, cambió su semblante de coqueta a preocupada, ella preguntó:

-"Oí que usted va a una misión de rango SSS, ¿es verdad eso, Maestro Gokú?"- a lo que el saiyajin asintió y dijo:

-"Si, quiero derrotar al monstruo que está aterrorizando un pueblo"- la chica se preocupó más y dijo:

-"P…p,….pero, usted puede llegar herido, es una misión muy difícil"- a lo que Gokú la calmó tocando el hombro de la chica, él con una sonrisa que hizo temblar las piernas a la chica, dijo:

-"No te preocupes, he enfrentado a seres más fuertes que eso, llegaré bien te lo prometo"- a lo que la chica se dejó de preocuparse y con una sonrisa cálida, dijo:

-"Está bien, maestro Gokú, confiaré en usted como lo hace la gente de la ciudad de Udyr"- ella le dio un beso en la mejilla del saiyajin y se fue toda sonrojada, el saiyajin se dijo "Me dio un beso y ni siquiera me dijo su nombre, bueno, qué más da" y con eso, Gokú se fue a ver el gremio en remodelación.

EN OTRO LUGAR…..

Una mujer Albina está echando humo sin saber por qué, al parecer alguien se le está adelantando pero se le pasó, ella se dijo "Al fin saldré en la revista, me gustaría saber qué hace el nuevo maestro del gremio Dragon Fist" recordó la vez que el maestro le había dicho que el maestro de Dragon Fist fue el causante de esa luz brillante, entonces lo recordó.

FLASHBACK…

-"Maestro, esa Luz"-dijo Mirajane al ver esa luz que brilló en las ventanas del gremio de Fairy Tail, el maestro se puso serio, y casi al borde de las lágrimas, dijo:

-"Mi amigo, Udyr"- esas son las únicas palabras que escuchó decir del maestro y él se fue a ver a Polyuska para confirmar esa lamentable noticia, Mira quedó muy pensativa "Maestro udyr", fue a la biblioteca del gremio y sacó un álbum de fotos, buscando esa foto, vio al maestro de joven junto a un chico sin la parte de arriba vestido, de cabello castaño, de ojos café y con una media sonrisa mientras que Makarov tenía una vena y de brazos cruzados, sacó esa parte de la foto y se decía, "Udyr y Makarov, grandes amigos y rivales a la vez", ella solo sonrió y recordó la vez que ese señor visitó Fairy Tail cuando era una niña, ella solo sonrió cuando lo desafió y la dejó noqueada sin esfuerzo haciendo que Erza se burlara de ella, Mira solo sonrió y guardó el libro.

FIN DEL FLASBACK..

"Así que el nuevo maestro de Dragon Fist, por la fama que llegó a Magnolia, se dice que es joven y Guapo, me pregunto si seré una buena partida para él, ¿Qué estás pensando Mira?, no lo conoces" se dijo sonrojada como un tomate, entonces salió de su trance cuando su maestro le habló.

-"¿Pasa algo, Mira-chan?"- expresó Makarov muy curioso por la extraña actitud de la albina de ojos azules.

-"He, no, estoy Bien maestro, con su permiso, tengo que seguir atendiendo gente"- dijo una mira muy formal a su maestro para ocultar sun inquietud y con eso, se fue a hacer sus quehaceres mientras que el maestro "No sabes la sorpresa que te vas a llevar Mira-chan, este Gokú aun no conociendo a la chica, con solo nombrarte ya causa una reacción en ella" pensó el viejo, sonrió y esperó el día en que viniera a su gremio e hicieran una alianza entre el nuevo maestro y ver si es digno de ser un mago santo.

EN EL GREMIO DE DRAGON FIST…

-"Hey Adrián, ya llegué"- dijo Gokú haciendo su aparición, a lo que el pelinegro con ojos púrpura saludó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Hola maestro"- a lo que el saiyajin con una sonrisa, le dijo al chico:

-"¿Cómo va el entrenamiento?"- a lo que Adrián con una sonrisa de confianza expresó:

-"De maravilla, cada vez me siento más ligero con mi cuerpo con los ejercicios que usted me dio"- a lo que Gokú solo asintió con aprobación.

-"Bueno sigue así, ahora iré a hacer una misión, volveré a más tardar esta noche"- declaró el saiyajin y el chico asintió con una sonrisa mientras sostenía un papel en el que decía "Misión urgente: se solicita un mago para destruir al monstruo de un mago oscuro, recompensa: diez millones de joyas", el saiyajin salió volando al lugar en donde se había de hacer la misión.

EN UNA CIUDAD DESOLADA..

-"Vaya, cuanta destrucción"- dijo un saiyajin al ver el pueblo destruido, entonces bajó de forma inmediata tocando Tierra firme, pero fue emboscado por tres personas, uno de ellos vestido de campesino y con una cicatriz en su rostro a lo Yamcha, le habló al saiyajin y dijo:

-"¿Quién eres, por qué estás en este pueblo?"- Gokú miró a las personas en frente, solo sonrió para calmar las tensiones.

-"Hola, soy Gokú, el maestro de Dragón Fist, he venido por la misión de destruir al monstruo que atormenta este lugar"- declaró de forma pacífica y serena, los tres lugareños vieron que era el único mago que viene a por el monstruo, pensaron que estaba loco de la cabeza y un estúpido al enfrentar a un monstruo él solo, pero uno de ellos recordó un rumor de que alguien derrotó a un monstruo que con liberar su poder, hizo brillar el país, así que el hombre se acercó al saiyajin y dijo:

-"se rumorea que un maestro de tu gremio sacrificó su vida para destruir a un demonio, ¿e cierto?"- los que venían con él estaban atento, Gokú iba a responder pero…..

"GRRRROOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR" un rugido demoniaco se sintió en el lugar y los tres que estaban con Gokú se aterraron de miedo ante el rugido.

-"Es….e…..es…él"- uno de los lugareños dijo con terror en su voz, su cuerpo temblaba al recordar la masacre que hizo este demonio, Gokú miró a la bestia que hizo su aparición y decidió actuar.

-"Ustedes, vayan a un lugar seguro, me haré cargo de esta bestia"- declaró el saiyajin de forma seria y su rostro demostraba determinación, los que están ahí iban a protestar pero el maestro de Dragon Fist desapareció del lugar causando un shock en los presentes, pero decidieron hacer lo que dijo el maestro de dicho gremio al reunir a todos los sobrevivientes del pueblo.

Gokú se enfrentó a la colosal criatura de aspecto demoniaco, el saiyajin levitó en frente de la bestia, pero este último atacó sin pensar a Gokú lanzando su poder mágico que consistía de una bola oscura pero el saiyajin lo interceptó con una sola mano causando sorpresa en los lugareños y esperanza de que la amenaza se terminara hoy, entonces para terminar con la farsa del demonio, Gokú le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en todo el rostro del demonio que lo hizo retroceder y caer en el suelo causando un gran estruendo.

-"Quédate en el suelo, no eres rival para mí"- dijo un Gokú con confianza y con los brazos cruzados, pero el monstruo usó su cola para golpear al maestro de Dragon cosa que lo interceptó sin ningún esfuerzo.

-"Quieres aprender por las malas"- expresó un Gokú muy fastidiado ya que la bestia resultó ser una decepción, su mejor amigo, Krilin puede vencerlo sin muchos problemas, incluso su difunto maestro, ya que el monstruo en el que se enfrentó tenía el poder de destruir un país entero mientras que este podría destruir una ciudad a plena potencia, entonces para terminar con esto, Gokú tomó la cola del demonio y empezó dar vuelta como impulso para hacerlo volar lejos, y una vez que tenía el impulso suficiente para hacerlo volar, lo hizo, una vez en el cielo la bestia, Gokú extendió su mano y dijo:

-"No eres digno de mostrar el poder de los espíritus"- lanzó una bola de ki hacia el demonio desintegrándolo completamente, la gente miró atónito ante tal hazaña, "Entonces es cierto, el nuevo maestro de Dragon Fist es poderoso al igual que el maestro anterior" pensó el lugareño que se encontró con Gokú, la gente de ahí felices de que el objeto de sus pesadillas terminó y todo gracias a este hombre que está levitando por los cielos, ellos gritaron de júbilo, Gokú bajó hacia donde estaba la gente, pero de repente sintió una presencia oscura, se detuvo, miró hacia donde se sintió esa presencia oscura.

-"Sal de ahí, sé que estás ocultando tu presencia"- dijo un saiyajin son voltear hacia atrás, la gente quedó un poco nervioso, entonces la presencia hizo su aparición, una persona de túnica negra cubriendo todo su cuerpo con capucha incluida.

-"Así que me descubriste, jajajajajajajaja, pero eso no tiene importancia"- dijo ese ser de forma siniestra.

-"Así que tú invocaste a ese monstruo para atormentar a esta gente"- Expresó un Gokú enojado ante el ser que estaba detrás de todo esto.

-"Si, eres una caja de sorpresa, joven guerrero, pero te diré una cosa, el gran Orochi vendrá para destruir a la humanidad"- Reveló el ser con capucha con un tono siniestro.

-"No, mientras yo estoy aquí"- dijo un Gokú mirando fijamente al ser, pero iba a continuar pero….

-"Tú"- exclamó un joven entre los aldeanos apunatando al ser oscuro, el chico tiene diecisiete años de edad, contextura musculosa, estatura alta, cabello rubio corto, piel clara, ojos rubí, vestido con una chaqueta blanca con rojos, playera negra y pantalón vaqueros azul y botas negras con blanco, pero cuando iba a atacar, sintió un dolor fuerte en su hombro, pero uno de los aldeanos lo detuvo y dijo:

-"Cálmate, Rock-san, todavía estás heridos desde la pelea que tuviste con el monstruo"- pero el chico llamado Rock, se recompuso, iba a decir algo pero el saiyajin lo interrupió y dijo lo siguiente:

-"Hazle caso al aldeano, chico, me haré cargo de él"- miró al ser de capucha y le lanzó una bola de energía para desintegrarlo cosa que éste desapareció.

-"Ya veo, él no estaba aquí, solo era un señuelo"- Terminó de decir Gokú al ver el horizonte, bajó al lugar en donde estaba los aldeanos, tocó suelo y la gente le agradeció, el jefe del pueblo agradeció a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gracias, maestro de Dragon Fist, Yako me lo dijo todo acerca de tu venida"- el saiyajin asintió ya que el chico de la cicatriz de nombre Yako le dijo todo acerca de su venida, entonces se encontró con dos bolsas llenos de joyas por parte de la gente en señal de agradecimiento por haber derrotado al monstruo pero Gokú lo rechazó amablemente.

-"No, no he terminado con mi misión, debo derrotar de raíz al que hizo esto"- pero el jefe del pueblo insistió en quedárselo, Gokú iba a rechazar por segunda vez, pero la gente lo miró con suplicas para que aceptara, el saiyajin solo suspiró y recibió el botín, así la gente quedó muy agradecida ante el maestro del nuevo gremio, una vez que pasaron el rato, Rock no paraba de mirar seriamente al saiyajin, pero cuando Gokú se iba a ir del lugar, él lo detuvo y dijo:

-"Señor, lléveme con usted"- Gokú miró al chico rubio de ojos rojos que tenía una mirada de determinación.

-"Pero, ¿por qué?"-

-"Quiero volverme fuerte y saldar cuentas con el hechicero de Orochi"- dijo el joven llamado Rock, el saiyajin al ver la mirada de ira del chico ya que algo le decía que este chico tiene potencial para ser muy fuerte.

-"Ya veo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?"- preguntó un saiyajin que quiere saber el nombre del chico misterioso.

-"Me llamo Rock Howard y no soy de este mundo"- Declaró un Rock de forma sincera y la gente del lugar no le creyó ya que cuando lo encontraron estaba malherido y quizás perdió su memoria, Gokú le dio curiosidad eso, podría utilizar la técnica de ver recuerdos pero decidió que lo contara el mismo chico.

-"Ya veo, entonces irás conmigo, pero deberás pertenecer a mi gremio como condición"- lo dijo con una sonrisa típica de los Son cuando se enfrentan en una batalla.

-"Acepto, eres poderoso, derrotaste a ese demonio sin mayor esfuerzo, quiero saber cómo lo hiciste"- Se expresó Rock Howard al ver lo poderoso que es este maestro ya que sintió el ki de él cuando enfrentó al monstruo y una vez que terminaron de hablar ambos se fueron del pueblo hacia el gremio de Dragon Fist que estaba a dos horas en transporte, pero decidieron caminar para que se conocieron ya que el futuro aprendiz y miembro del gremio de Dragon Fist ha llegado y se llama Rock Howard, el hijo de Geese Howard.

AL Rato siguiente…

-"Asi que eres de otro mundo paralelo, ¿eh?"- dijo un Gokú interesado en lo que Rock Howard le está relatando.

-"Si, cuando fui entrenado por mi maestro Terrys Bogard y otras artes marciales, me hice muy fuerte, pero ahora veo que tú eres mucho más fuerte que mi maestro ya que me contaste tu historia, no sabía que habían otros seres más fuertes que en mi mundo"- declaró el rubio de ojos rojos con sorpresa.

-"Ya, no es para tanto, Rock, con un entrenamiento adecuado puedes superar tu límites"- reveló Gokú al chico para que se animara y vaya que lo logró.

-"Es cierto, entrenaste duro para superar tus límites, si tú dices que el manejo del Chi (o el ki) sería muy fácil para mi controlarlo ya que puedo usarlos en mis ataques más poderosos"- se animó un Rock Howard feliz al ver que podía superar sus límites, (NDA: La historia de cómo llegó Rock al mundo de Fairy Tail se verá después, una vez que se reúna todo el equipo KOF), y así se fueron conversando acerca de sus hobbies, comida favorita, hasta que Gokú se puso serio y miró al joven y dijo:

-"Acerca del ser con la capucha, ¿quieren convocar a un tal Orochi?, ¿sabes algo de eso, Rock?"-

-"Sé que en mi mundo hubo un ser que se llamaba Orochi, recuerdo que Terry Bogard me dijo algo que pasó en el torneo de King Of Fighters hace mucho tiempo atrás, yo era un niño cuando pasó, se dice que el Orochi tiene un poder tan monstruoso que podía destruir la humanidad completa sin romper a sudar (No sé yo, pero digamos que ese es su poder destructivo), pero gracias al clan de la señora Chizuru, a Iori Yagami y Kyo Kusanagi lograron detenerlo, bueno, si lograron detenerlo aunque no me gustaría toparme con Mai"- dijo un Rock Howard estremeciéndose ya que recordó las veces que ella era muy coqueta con él y muy directa "Será porque Andy nunca lo tomó en cuenta, ¿verdad?" lo pensó y así siguieron conversando de temas muy triviales hasta que llegaron al Gremio de Dragon Fist que está como nuevo gracias a los aldeanos.

Una vez que llegaron a Dragon Fist, Gokú presentó Adrián a Rock, ambos se saludaron y se llevaron muy bien, pero como el saiyajin tenía hambre, fueron a comer un banquete a la ciudad con los chicos entonces, una vez dentro del mejor restaurant de la ciudad, Gokú pidió todo el menú sorprendiendo a Rock pero no tanto a Adrián y los lugareños, entonces Gokú comió como loco sorprendiendo aún más al chico rubio de los ojos con pupilas rojas "Vaya, así que lo que me dijo de su forma de comer no fue para nada mentira" pensó el hijo de Geese Howard mirando con sorpresa al maestro de Dragon Fist, entonces Rock pidió su menú normal y empezaron a comer junto con el saiyajin y el niño llamado Adrián, una vez que pasó todo la masacre por parte de Gokú, el saiyajin quedó muy satisfecho y dijo:

-"Aaaaaaahhh, que rica la comida"- Rock solo tuvo una gota de sudor al ver toda esa torre de platos sucios en la mesa, el dueño del lugar solo sonrió.

-"Me alegro que le haya gustado la comida, maestro Gokú"- declaró un muy halagado dueño del restaurant, Gokú le pagó la cuenta para así marcharse a recorrer el lugar para Rock recorriera la ciudad quedando asombrado del lugar, era un lugar muy colonial y eso le agradó al chico rubio, una vez que llegaron a la residencia de Son Gokú, entraron al lugar, Rock miró el lugar y para él, es muy acogedor, entonces Gokú miró a Rock y dijo:

-"Oye, ya que aceptaste ser de Dragon Fist, tienes que ponerte la marca del gremio"-

-"¿Cómo sería eso?"- preguntó un Rock Howard muy curioso.

-"Adrián tú hazlo y explícale"- dijo Gokú al chico a lo que el niño pelinegro asintió, sacó una especie de sello, se acercó a Rock, le explicó todo acerca de ponerse la marca, el hombre asintió, entonces Adrián le preguntó:

-"¿De qué color y dónde?"- Rock Howard lo pensó un poco, con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Ya sé, en mi Hombro derecho, de color Rojo"- el rubio se sacó la chaque y la playera mostrando sus músculos bien definido, para fortuna de él, no hay ninguna chica ahí ya que él es muy tímido con las mujeres, entonces Adrián le puso el sello del Dragón siendo oficialmente miembro de Dragon Fist.

-"Bienvenido al gremio, Rock Howard, juntos detendremos a magos oscuros que quieren traer al Orochi a este mundo"- dijo Gokú muy serio, Rock solo asintió en aprobación.

-"Me entrenarás para ser más fuerte ¿verdad?"- se expresó el hijo de Rock de forma seria y determinante.

-"Si"- respondió Gokú con su habitual sonrisa, -"Pero antes, un combate amistoso mañana a primera hora en el Gremio"- Terminó sus palabras con una sonrisa de confianza.

-"Eso haré, daré lo mejor de mí, maestro"- se expresó el rubio con una sonrisa competitiva "Terry, ojalá que nos encontremos" pensó el chico con una sonrisa y así terminó el día para el nuevo integrante del gremio Dragon Fist.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3.

NDA: Con esto, empezamos con el arco de Orochi que el saiyajin necesitará de ayuda de Makarov, así que el próximo capítulo empezará el protagonismo de los de Fairy Tail, el encuentro de Gokú con Makarov, el enamoramiento de Mirajane (es muy linda, apta para ser de Gokú), así que las chicas están listas, así que poco a poco habrán integrantes de la serie de fairy tail en Dragon fist, nos revimos.


	4. Chapter 4

NDA: Bueno, he vuelto joder, jajajajaja, ahora con el fics, algunos no le gustó la forma en que trato de hacer un haren, bueno, a lo que voy, es que gracias a Reader debo tener cuidado con la forma en que escriba ya que no todos lo interpretan de la misma manera, así que asumo el error. El "harén" por así decirlo, no va a ser el típico harén que llegan y que las chicas se ponen de acuerdo en compartir a su hombre, para que pase eso en mi fics, el protagonista tiene que estar a punto de morir a causa de una enfermedad natural, casi morir en una pelea brutal o cagarla tanto el prota o las chicas involucradas, ahora espero que lo haya aclarado y lo del casi retiro de mis fics solo fue por calentura del momento, ahora sin más comencemos.

PD: las chicas que intentarán o harán que el saiyajin conozca el amor son Mira, Erza, Juvia, Mai, Leona y Athena Asamiya. Las parejas de los protas pasarán mientras avance el fics pero por ahora la pareja fija es Lucy x Rock, Terry x Ur, falta Kyo, Iori estará más solo por ahora. Solo falta algunos magos de fairy tail y dos "Dragon Slayers" fijo o sea no tanto.

Título del Fics: Dragón Fist

Lema: "Supera tus límites". "Que los espíritus guardianes estén contigo".

Capítulo 4: "La alianza y forjando lazos"

Han pasado una semana desde que Rock Howard se unió a Dragon Fist y el gremio está casi remodelado. Ahora con los protagonistas, Rock está corriendo con ropas ponderadas de doscientos kilos encima, el maestro del gremio lo mandó a dar 20 vueltas por toda la ciudad, cuando apenas se recuperó de sus heridas gracia al tratamiento médico del lugar y algunos que otro coqueteo de parte de las enfermeras hacia el guapo peleador de cabello rubio y ojos rojos que lo hacía sentir muy incómodo, tenso debido al poco y nulo trato con las mujeres, en pocas palabras, es muy pero muy tímido con las mujeres, tanto así que el exceso de sevicios por partes de las sexys enfermera hizo que Rock cayera inconsciente por unas horas. Ahora con el entrenamiento, el peleador se había cansado al medio de las cincos vueltas, exhausto y casi por caer, el maestro de nombre Son Gokú lo animó y empezó a decir:

-"Rock, tú tienes un gran potencial, ¿quieres superarme?"- lo desafió, el joven Rock miró al saiyajin con una sonrisa desafiante, él se puso de pie y con una mirada determinante, exclamó:

-"Yo, no seré como mi padre, te superaré Maestro Gokú, lo prometo"- el saiyajin solo sonrió y vio que ese chico se puso de pie, miró hacia adelante y salió a cumplir con el ejercicios de calentamiento que es correr en los alrededores de la ciudad Udyr.

Rock logró hacer su cometido, hacer las veintes vueltas con ropa ponderada, una vez que terminó las vueltas, puso sus manos en sus muslos y empezó a jadear de cansancio, mientras estaba haciendo eso, el saiyajin se acercó a Rock Howard y dijo:

-"Bien hecho, Rock, ahora tómate un leve descanso porque se viene la parte final del calentamiento"- el hijo de Geese Howard quedó pasmado y sorprendido ante esa revelación.

-"Espera, ¿calentamiento?"- exclamó el rubio de ojos rojos con sorpresa, sabía de su historia, pero no el método de entrenamiento pero escuchó un consejo de Gokú que hará que siga adelante.

-"No te quejes, eso lo hacía cuando era niño, recuerdo algo que aprendí hace mucho tiempo, es que debo dejar de pensar en mí mismo y debo superar mis límites, así que tú puedes hacerlo"- reveló el saiyajin con su media sonrisa que dejó más impactado al peleador por excelencia, entonces dejó de pensar en sí mismo y se puso a entrenar a full de acuerdo al régimen de entrenamiento impuesto por Gokú y así pasó la semana para ellos.

-"Buuuuu, qué gran decepción me he llevado, pero bueno, trabajo es trabajo"- dijo un Gokú muy aburrido al derrotar a una pandilla de ladrones que robaban en la salida de un pueblo y se quedó con el botín de guerra que le dio el alcalde, "Ya han pasado casi un mes desde que llegué acá, pero Rock ha progresado bastante, en tres meses será muy fuerte, superando a un mago de clase S" pensó el saiyajin mientras iba volando hacia el gremio, " Pero me pregunto qué serán del mago que habló acerca de Orochi, siento un mal presentimiento sobre eso, debo averiguar" terminó de pensar el saiyajin al llegar al gremio que fue recibido por Adrián, el chico dijo:

-"Hola, maestro Gokú"-

-"Hey hola Adrián, ¿Cómo estás?"- Sonrió el saiyajin al saludar al chico pelinegro.

-"Bien, estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi magia, pero maestro falta algo en este gremio"- dijo el chico con algo de preocupación.

-"¿Qué falta en el gremio, Adrián?"- pereguntó un Gokú curioso y con algo de preocupación, a lo que Adrián responde:

-"Alguien que administre, por lo que me dijo mi papá, siempre había un administrador en cada gremio"- Gokú quedó muy pensativo ante las palabras del chico, tenía razón el chico Adrián, si y mucho, pero lo importante es que sea un mago, Gokú pensó en Rock pero lo descartó ya que entrenaba mucho.

-"mmmmmmmm….. Ya encontraremos uno, oye Adrián, ¿Dónde está Rock?"- preguntó el saiyajin ya que Rock no estaba en el comedor de la sede.

-"Rock-san se fue a hacer una misión después de entrenar"- eso dejó un poco sorprendido al saiyajin pero lo dejó de lado ya que sabía que tarde o temprano no se quedaría solo a entrenar.

-"¿Qué misión tomó?"- preguntó Gokú al chico.

-"dijo que iba a escoltar a una hija de familia muy influyente"- respondió el chico de acuerdo a las palabras que le dijo el rubio de los ojos rojos, Gokú solo asintió y se fue a comer el buffet que le dejó los aldeanos que van a dejar un gran banquete diario, obvio que Gokú les paga, no es tan idiota de no querer pagar, sabe diferenciar el dinero y esas cosas, pero lo que no sabe es administrarla, por eso lo de administrador.

CON ROCK

-"Bueno, con esta misión me doy por pagado el mes"- dijo el hijo de Geese Howard hablando solo mientras está escoltando a la joven niña de uno de los empresarios.

-"¿con quién está hablando, Rock-san?"- dijo uno de los guarda espalda de la niña mirando extrañado al miembro de Dragon Fist.

-"Heee, conmigo mismo, ¿he hablado en voz alta?"- Preguntó un Rock un poco avergonzado, el guardia asintió y eso causó un suspiro en el chico galán de ojos rojos.

-"Bueno, en fin, llegaremos en unas…."- Rock no pudo terminar de decir sus palabras porque vio a un tipo con capucha oscura sin ver su rostro en el camino, eso pasó cuando ya estaban fuera de la ciudad y se dirigían a la mansión de esa familia influyente, entonces Rock y los guardias se pusieron en pose de pelea, el ser con capucha miró a sus oponentes.

-"Rock Howard, hijo de Geese Howard, vaya sorpresa que estés en este mundo"- reveló el ser con capucha de forma siniestra.

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre, maldito?"- dijo el rubio enojado hacia el ser con capucha negra, la niña que está en el transporte fue rodeado por sus guarda espalda pero Rock está frente a frente con ese ser.

-"Eso no importa, hijo de Geese Howard, pero te mostraré lo que somos capaces de hacer los siervos de Orochi, jajajajajajajajajaja"- reveló el ser con capucha desapareciendo en la nada, Rock recordó lo que hizo su padre en su mundo y su mano le empezó a doler "No ahora, no quiero ser igual que ese" pensó el rubio de ojos rojos, miró a los guardias e iba a decir algo cuando…..

-"Aaaaaaaaghhhhhhhh"- un grito desgarrador en dirección en donde estaba el tipo, Rock y los demás oyeron eso y en posición de combate, pero lo que vieron en esa dirección, los dejó muy helados a los guardias, pero Rock se puso serio muy serio lo que está viendo, le era muy conocido para él lo que está enfrente de él, lo que está viendo ahora es una chica de unos dieciocho años, su cuerpo está encorvado un poco, cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rojo escarlata, ojos brillando del mismo color, su piel está oscurecido, buena figura medida 84-60-87, vestido con traje militar, su parte de arriba es un sostén deportivo color negro, guantes negros, pantalón militar y botas del mismo tipo, ella estaba en un estado tipo bersercker o el disturbio de sangre por la sangre heredada por Orochi, Rock sabía muy bien de ese estado pero sintió la leve punzada de que es más poderosa de los que Luchó su maestro Terry y los demás, Rock exclamó a los guardias:

-"HUYAN A LA CIUDAD, YO ME HARÉ CARGO"- los guardias iban a protestar, pero la mujer de cabellos escarlata atacó con todo hacia Rock a una gran velocidad lanzando una patada que Rock apenas se cubrió y salió volando impactando un árbol, los guardias quedaron atemorizados cuando la mujer bersercker los miró con furia y cuando ella estaba a punto de atacar, se oyó una voz decir:

-"REPPUUKEN"- Rock se recompuso y lanzó una onda de energía que viajaba en el suelo a gran velocidad que impactó en la chica de cabello escarlata que la mandó a volar lejos cayendo en el suelo, Rock miró a los guardias y dijo:

-"Váyan a un lugar seguro, la vida de ustedes es más importante que la recompensa"- los guardias asintieron y se llevaron a la hija de la familia rica de la zona a una ciudad cercana, Rock solo sonrió "No sé si pueda ganarle a ella, pero daré de mi mejor esfuerzo" pensó el rubio, entonces vio que esa chica atacó con más rabia que nunca activando su aura de corte combinado con el disturbio de sangre, lanzando un ataque de onda de corte con el viento que creó en forma de media luna hacia Rock que logró esquivarlo con un salto, pero lo que no se dio cuenta es que la de pelo escarlata ya estaba preparando su mano extendida con intención de cortarlo en dos, cosa que Rock lo interceptó con sus dos manos, pero la fuerza era tanto por parte de la chica que el hijo de Geese cayó al suelo en picada con leve corte en su traje, pero no tuvo tiempo para pensar ya que la mujer con el disturbio de sangre cayó en picada con una patada dirigida hacia el rostro que el mismo chico apenas esquivó.

"Rayos, si esto sigue así, seré asesinado por Leona Heidern" pensó Rock mientras jadeaba de cansancio, pero tenía una idea, entonces se fue a con todo y exclamó:

-"Evil Raging Storm"- una vez de frente a Leona, liberó una onda de energía maligna muy poderosa, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Gokú en estas últimas semanas, ese ataque es un poco más potente que antes, el ataque fue tan devastador que se creó un cráter de casi veinte metros de diámetros que mandó dejó con serios daños a la chica de cabello carmesí que la mandó a volar unos metros lejos del chico que ejecutó el ataque heredado de su padre y cayó al suelo duro creando un pequeño cráter (a esta altura si lo enfrentamos a uno de Fairy Tail están casi a la par de un mago tipo Natsu en el primer capítulo).

Rock se arrodilló jadeando ya que el ataque lo cansó mucho, miró sus manos lastimadas, miró a Leona que está tumbada en el suelo, todavía en su forma Orochi, pero quedó en shock cuando ella se puso de pie a duras penas, ella con su cuerpo encorvado y con un grito desgarrador, miró a Rock Howard con mirada asesina, ella activó su aura de Orochi y preparó su ataque más devastador, creó una cuchilla de energía púrpura y con un grito, se lo lanzó a Rock con intención de matarlo.

"Será mi fin, gracias maestro" pensó el rubio cerrando sus ojos para el final, pero el poder nunca le llegó, abrió sus ojos y vio a alguien muy conocido para él, lleva puesto el traje (portada de imagen), su cabello alborotado estando delante de él, mirando fijamente a Leona en su estado Orochi o disturbio de sangre.

-"¿Maestro?"- preguntó Rock sin creer que Gokú está aquí, el saiyajin miró atrás con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Si, ahora descansa, yo me haré cargo"- Rock iba a decir algo, pero leona creó unas cuchillas de energía con sus manos para matar al otro obstáculo y cuando estaba a punto de dar el golpe, el saiyajin le dio un leve golpe en el vientre de la chica que dejó muy pasmado a Rock, "Si el maestro es así de fuerte gracias a ese entrenamiento, entonces, me esforzaré" pensó el chico con determinación, la cara de Leona Orochi llena de dolor que quedó quieta, entonces el cabello de la chica cambió de rojo a Azul, su piel se aclaró, sus ojos de rojo a azul como el mar muy hermoso, una vez que pasó ese cambio se desmayó pero antes de caer al suelo, Gokú la interceptó tomándolo al estilo nupcial acomodándola como puede, el saiyajin miró a Rock, dijo:

-"Vaya, menos mal que llegué a tiempo"- a lo que Rock dijo:

-"¿Cómo supo que estaba aquí maestro?"-

-"Sentí una energía maligna por aquí mientras iba a por otra misión, entonces sentí tu ki y vine aquí"- dijo un saiyajin muy serio ya que otra vez sintió esa energía y de repente se esfumó.

-"Maestro, aghhhh"- Rock gimió de dolor en sus manos y cuerpo ya que esa técnica lo deja muy débil, el saiyajin se puso serio, dijo:

-"Vamos a ir a la ciudad y por las personas que hicieron la misión"- el chico asintió y fue ayudado por su maestro mientras tenía a la peli azul sus brazos.

AHORA EN LA CIUDAD…

Leona abrió lentamente sus ojos, ella todavía acostada, vio que está en una camilla, la sala se veía muy colonial, se puso en posición de sentarse para ver más claro en donde estaba, pero cuando hizo eso, sintió una punzada de dolor en su vientre como también en sus brazos, o en pocas palabras, en todo su cuerpo, ella se dijo "¿En dónde estoy?" ella cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente, recordó la última vez que estaba cuerda antes de llegar ese estado repugnante que fue la causa de asesinato de su familia, al recordar eso, sus lágrimas no cesaron de llegar, pero dejó eso de lado y recordó el torneo, la pelea con Orochi, el disturbio de sangre, la gran explosión causada por Iori y Kyo, portal dimensional, tipos con capuchas, otra vez disturbio de sangre, sangre en su cuerpo, la cosa que más odia en su vida, después pare de recordar, ella abrió sus ojos y vio a dos tipos, un hombre con cabello alborotado y un chico rubio que le parecía muy conocido a ella, Leona salió de la camilla y se puso en pose de pelea.

-"Oye cálmate, no venimos a hacerte daño"- dijo el saiyajin calmando a la chica semidesnuda.

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes y en dónde estoy?"- dijo la peli azul marino de forma exigente.

-"Cálmate Leona, no estamos aquí para pelear"- dijo Rock de forma tranquila pero estaba vendado al igual que Leona, ella solo dijo:

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?"- ella sospechó mucho de ellos, pero el chico solo le dijo estas palabras:

-"Yo soy Rock Howard"-

-"Así que el hijo del bastardo de Geese, pero eras solo un niño cuando te vi"- dijo Leona de forma fría y seria, que causó que el chico se enojara, pero se calmó y dijo:

-"Pero no el Rock que tú conoces, al parecer eres más joven que la Leona que conocí en mi tiempo"- Eso causó que Leona sospechara más ya que no sabía que esos dos tipos eran de confianza, pero el saiyajin sabiendo que esto no iba a ir a ningún lado, decidió conversar con ella.

-"Hola, soy Son Gokú, maestro de Dragón Fist, un gusto"- dijo el saiyajin con su típica sonrisa y saludo de él mismo, por alguna extraña razón, Leona se sintió como que debería confiar en él ya que vio su sonrisa, pero lo que más le impacto, sus ojos ónix que aparentaba pureza, ella solo dijo:

-"Yo, soy Leona, Leona Heidern"- lo dijo de forma tranquila y aflojando un poco su pose, pero.

-"Aghhhh"- gimió de dolor Leona al sentir ese pinchón de dolor en su vientre, pero el saiyajin la auxilió y dijo:

-"Debes descansar ahora, si quieres podemos hablar más adelante cuando estés tranquila"- y con eso, el saiyajin estaba a punto de retirarse pero…

-"Esperen"- dijo Leona tomando el brazo de Gokú de forma tranquila, -"Quiero que estén un rato aquí, tengo muchas preguntas sin respuestas"- terminó de decir Leona.

-"Ya veo, entonces, ¿Qué es lo último que recordaste antes de despertarte?"- preguntó el saiyajin de forma normal, Leona lo pensó un poco, ella dijo:

-"Lo último que recuerdo, es el torneo de King Of Fighter, la pelea de Orochi contra Kyo, Iori y Chizuru, yo perdí el control y mi mente en blanco, pero vi de forma borrosa la explosión y vi un agujero, después desperté y estaba atado con Iori Yagami, pero después otra vez mi mente en blanco hasta que desperté"- esas fueron las palabras de Leona, Gokú tenía una mano en la barbilla pensando "Así que ella y rock pasaron por lo mismo, tendré que cuidarla", miró a Leona, le tocó el hombro a la chica y con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, dijo:

-"Te creo, cuando tu cabello se pone rojo, no tienes el control de sus poderes, ¿verdad?"- la hermosa mujer de ojos azules apretó sus puños y miró abajo.

-"Si"- lo dijo en un susurro, no quería ver la cara de Gokú porque pensó que la iba a juzgar por eso.

-"Ya veo, se ve que eres fuerte, pero te falta entrenamiento para controlar ese poder, ¿verdad?"- dijo el saiyajin de forma tranquila y sin la intención de juzgar a la peli azul, ella miró a Gokú con sorpresa.

-"¿No estás enojado conmigo por lo que hice?"- preguntó una muy sorprendida Leona.

-"¿Por qué debería enojarme?, no podría hacer eso si no tienes la culpa de no controlar ese poder, deberías entrenar duro y tener una mente fuerte"- esas palabras del saiyajin dejó aún más impactada a Leona, su corazón frío y reservada comenzó de a poco a romper el cascarón, ella solo dijo:

-"¿Cómo podría hacer eso?"- preguntó una leona con la voz entrecortada.

-"Fácil, entrenar, si quieres te puedo ayudar, ¿Qué dices?"- respondió Gokú con su típica sonrisa que hizo sonreír a la chica peli azul, ella solo dijo:

-"Acepto entrenar contigo, haré lo que sea para controlar ese estado, y no herir a personas inocentes"- el saiyajin solo sonrió al igual que Rock.

-"Bienvenida al grupo, Leona, bienvenido a Dragon Fist"- eso causó que Leona estuviera más motivada ya que ella captó que es un equipo en el que va estar reunido y que no estará sola, a decir verdad, ella no tenía a donde ir, así que aprovechó el momento y decidió ser parte del gremio de Dragon Fist.

Han pasado ya un mes desde que Udyr se sacrificó por la ciudad y un mes con casi una semana desde que Gokú llegó a Earthland, el saiyajin le había explicado a Leona sus orígenes que la dejó más que impactada, lo primero hay seres que destruyen planetas como si nadas, Gokú siendo un niño derrotó él solo a un ejército mundial, derrotó a un rey demonio que destruye una ciudad con moderado esfuerzo, o sea, quedó en shock, pero al ver el corazón puro de este extraterrestre, se sintió más en paz con ella, "Tal vez deba decirle la verdad" pensó Leona mientras comía su plato de vegetales y al maestro de Dragón Fist comiendo como una bestia, al principio quedó muy asqueada por la falta de modales para comer, pero después al pasar la semana se acostumbró un poco.

A la hora de entrenar, Leona apenas se recuperó de sus heridas, se puso a entrenar para un control más eficaz del ki, ya que la energía que expulsa como las cuchillas y las ondas de energía vienen del ki, así que se esforzó a superar sus límites con unos trajes ponderados que le dejó Usdyr a Gokú en el gremio y así están las cosas en el gremio con una nueva integrante, nombre Leona Heidern, quizás una de las mujeres más fuerte del gremio y futura rival de una cierta pelirroja de apellido Scarlet o la nombrada reina de las hadas.

Gokú se puso a meditar en ese mismo día en que pasó el mes y la semana completa, un día en la mañana, estaba haciendo sus meditaciones en una cascada en posición de loto, recordó los pergaminos de Udyr de como adquirir la técnica de los cuatros espíritus, su mente se volvió en blanco y empezó a invocar a los cuatros espíritus para ser el maestro oficial de Dragón, entonces sintió cuatro presencias y el tiempo se detuvo, la cascada se detuvo, el saiyajin abrió sus ojos y vio de frente al tigre, la tortuga, el oso y el fénix estando frente a él.

-"Son Gokú, nos invocaste para ser el sucesor de Udyr, ¿me equivoco?"- dijo la tortuga, el sabio y protector de la vida con una mirada penetrante.

-"Si"- dijo el saiyajin afirmando lo que dijo la tortuga.

-"¿Cómo sabremos si eres digno de ese poder?"- dijo el tigre y su aura feroz hacía que hasta el más valiente cayera atemorizado pero no a Gokú ya que vio cosas peores.

-"Pruébenme"- los cuatros espíritus vieron la determinación del saiyajin y el fénix vio su corazón y sus intenciones, él dijo:

-"Eres poderoso y un corazón puro, pero, ¿por qué quieres de nuestro poder si con tu poder base es más que suficiente para derrotarnos?"-

-"Sé que no se ha usado todo su poder, pero sería de gran ayuda a la persona que voy a elegir muy pronto"- entonces los cuatros espíritus se miraron, tomaron una decisión y el oso dijo:

-"Está bien, no te concederemos este poder, tu poder sobrepasa nuestra imaginación, pero te daremos la misión de encontrar a un digno portador de los cuatros espíritus"- el saiyajin asintió y el fénix le hizo un sello en su mano, él dijo:

-"Con este sello, serás proclamado el que busque al portador digno y puedes usar este poder de forma temporal hasta que el guardián de los espíritus sea elegido"- y con esto, los espíritus desaparecieron y el tiempo corrió tal cual, "Así que una misión, ¿eh?, no será tan aburrido como creía ver" pensó el saiyajin con una sonrisa y vio el sello que le dejó el Fenix, salió del lugar y se fue al gremio que fue recibido por Leona, Adrian y Rock.

Han pasado ya cinco días desde que Gokú se comunicó con los espíritus, el saiyajin y Leona estaban en una misión de rango S, mientras que Rock estaba haciendo lo suyo en una misión de capturar a un mago que se hacía llamar Salamander que se avistó en un puerto en Hargeon, pero para mala noticia de él, el tipo fue capturado por un tal DragonSlayer de Fairy Tail hace una semana atrás que causó una decepción en Rock, pero vio la destrucción del lugar.

-"¿Quién causó esta destrucción?"- dijo un perplejo Rock a un guardia del consejo de magia, el tipo le dijo:

-"Fue un mago de Fairy Tail"- Rock asintió con la cabeza en ver el barco varado y las obras de reconstrucción que están haciendo en el lugar.

-"Ya veo, muchas gracias"- dijo Rock con cortesía, el guardia asintió y dijo:

-"De nada, ¿te vas a unir a ese gremio?"-

-"No, ya estoy en uno, se llama Dragon Fist"- reveló Rock dejando muy sorprendido al guardia, "¿Dragón Fist, el del héroe nacional, Udyr?" pensó el guardia, dejó eso de lado y se puso a hacer su trabajo.

Ahora con Gokú y Leona

-"Mmmmmmm, esa presencia, un mago de Orochi estuvo aquí"- dijo el saiyajin mirando alrededor, junto a eso, había un cráter en el que estaba un demonio y una Leona que se estaba secando su frente del sudor a causa de la pelea que tuvo con un esbirro de Orochi, era un perro demonio que partió en dos y lo mató dando fin a la misión.

-"Pero, ¿Qué deberíamos a hacer?"- preguntó una Leona de forma seria ya que quería saldar cuentas por lo que le hicieron.

-"Sus presencias están en todos lados, se me hace difícil encontrarlos, a menos que"- se detuvo el saiyajin y pensó poniendo su mano en la barbilla, la peli azul que pertenecía a los Ikari Warrior miró al saiyajin por un rato, dijo:

-"¿En qué estás pensando Gokú?"- el saiyajin miró a Leona y con una sonrisa que la hacía sentir en paz por uno momentos, el saiyajin le dijo a ella:

-"Pedir ayuda al viejo amigo del anterior maestro de Dragon Fist"- la hermosa chica de cabello azul marino en aprobación y ella preguntó:

-"¿Cuándo irás?"-

-"Mañana a primera hora"- reveló Gokú de forma tranquila y su típica sonrisa.

-"¿puedo ir contigo?"- preguntó Leona con la mirada de cachorro, (esa leona se la tenía guardada).

-"Pues claro, pero deja de mírame así, haces que me den ganas de abrazarte"- dijo el saiyajin que causó un sonrojo en la chica, pero dejó eso de lado y ambos se fueron al gremio.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE….

-"Así que harás la alianza con Fairy Tail, ¿eh?"- dijo un Rock Howard de forma sonriente, pero de alguna forma sintió una leve incomodidad sin saber por qué.

-"Pues claro, Makarov con gusto nos recibirá, eso creo"- dijo el saiyajin un poco dubitativo, pero Leona le sonrió y dijo:

-"Todo estará bien Gokú"- eso dejó con algo de sospecha Rock y Adrián por la forma en que la fría y la reservada Leona trata al maestro, entonces mientras Gokú hacía los preparativos, Adrían le dijo a Leona:

-"Te gugggsssta"- eso dejó descolocada a Leona Heidern tras la atrevida afirmación, ella miró al chico atrevido, dijo:

-"¿Sabes algo?, me puede gustar él, pero esas burlas no me afectan, chico"-

-"¿A quién te gusta Leona?"- dijo un inocente Gokú a la chica de ojos Azules, ella se asustó dando un pequeño grito causando que Rock y Adrián se rieran de la situación causando que Leona lo fulminara, pero el saiyajin volvió a insistir.

-"¿A quién te gusta Leona?"-

-"No, nadie Gokú, el chico habló de los gustos de comida, sí, eso era, jejejeje"- se rió de forma nerviosa la ex Ikari Warrior , causando un "Si, comida, claro" de Adrián de forma sarcástica al igual que Rock Howard, pero Gokú dejó eso de lado y él junto con la peli azul se fueron en un viaje hacia la ciudad llamada Magnolia.

NDA: En los acontecimientos de Fairy Tail, pasó poco después del arco de la flauta de la muerte, o sea Lullaby)

Las cosas en Fairy Tail se pusieron muy tensas, ya que un mago encapuchado llamado Mystogan hizo su aparición dejando dormidos al gremio completo menos al Maestro Makarov y el pikachu con esteroides ok no, Laxus Dreyar, el nieto del maestro, una vez que salió Mystogan, los chicos despertaron haciéndose muchas preguntas hasta que Laxus se metió en la conversación.

Mientras tantos….

-"Mira, ahí está el gremio de Fairy Tail"- dijo el saiyajin feliz que causó que Leona sonriera más, estar con Gokú a su lado, la hacía sentirse en paz, a veces la sacaba del quicio cada vez que se ponía torpe al momento de emocionarse al pelear que se le pasa la mano o los celos cuando las chicas de la ciudad de Udyr se ponían muy acaramelada con el maestro.

-"Si, lo veo cerca"- asintió Leona con una sonrisa de tranquilidad, pero de repente se toparon con un mago con capuchas y cuerpo con vendas, con una mochila con especie de báculo, pasaron de largo y el tipo con capucha de nombre Mystogan los miró de reojo y siguieron de largo, el saiyajin miró hacia el chico de forma curiosa, pero pasaron de largo ya que tenían asuntos que atender.

El saiyajin vio la entrada al gremio con el logo de una hada con el nombre de Fairy Tail, el saiyajin miró a Leona y ella asintió, asi que ambos entraron abriendo la puerta, los integrantes de ese gremio miraron al par de personas que entraron a su gremio, vieron a un tipo de cabellos alborotados con la marca de un dragón en su traje, una chica de cabello azul marino con un uniforme muy peculiar tipo militar con sostén deportivos, Gokú y Leona se sintieron un poco incómodo al sentirse observado, pero el rubio que estaba en el segundo piso miró a los dos que entraron en el gremio, pero vio algo que le impactó, la marca de Dragon Fist en el traje del tipo y una capa que lo representaba como maestro, "¿Él es el sucesor de Udyr, el viejo maestro?" pensó el rubio mago eléctrico, pero la anfitriona del gremio se les acercó a ellos y dijo:

-"Hola, forastero, Bienvenido a Fairy Tail, soy Mirajane Strauss, ¿Qué se le ofrece?"- el saiyajin miró la forma en que se presentó la chica, vio cada detalle de su cuerpo, admitía que ella era muy hermosa, eso lo aprendió cuando Paul le hablaba de chicas, Mira se percató de eso y su corazón empezó a latir un poco al ver que este hombre de cabellos alborotados la miraba, el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Gracias Mirajane, Soy Son Gokú, el maestro de Dragon y ella es Leona Heidern, un integrante del gremio"- Eso causó que el corazón de Mira latiera a mil por segundo "Es él, es él" pensó repetidas veces y con un rubor intenso.

-"¿Qué pasa, Mirajane, estás enfrema?"- el saiyajin miró a la hermosa chica de cabello blanco y piel cremosa, poniendo la mano en su frente para ver si tenía fiebre, eso causó que Mira se sintiera peor, pero se alejó un poco apenada por lo que pasó causando algo de celos en la peli azul.

-"No…. Estoy bien, solo llámame Mira"-dijo la albina un poco tímida, el saiyajin iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un enano anciano con traje de bufón.

-"Bienvenido, Son Gokú, soy Makarov Dreyar, esperaba su presencia en el gremio"- dijo el viejo maestro del gremio, el saiyajin extendió su mano con una sonrisa.

-"El honor es mío, Makarov-san, el maestro Udyr le dejó esto"- le pasó una carta sellada por el anterior maestro y un libro sellado que solo el maestro Makarov sabía cómo abrirlo, el viejo maestro lo recibió con las manos temblorosas que causó un nudo en la garganta en Laxus.

-"También esta carta y un pergamino para su nieto Laxus"- dijo el saiyajin causando el shock en el rubio mago, el maestro apuntó a Laxus y el saiyajin miró al lugar y de un parpadeo, desapareció y apareció en el lugar en donde estaba el rubio causando una sorpresa en todo el gremio a excepción de Makarov y Leona, porque nadie vio el movimiento del maestro de Dragon Fist, una vez el saiyajin frente a Laxus, entregó el obsequio y este último lo recibió.

-"El maestro Udyr te quería, este regalo te ayudará a superar tus límites, no lo desperdicies"- terminó de decir el saiyajin que en un parpadeo apareció al lado de Leona de frente a Makarov y Mira, el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero…

-"Oye tú, el cabeza de palmera, te reto a una pelea"- exclamó un tal chico de cabello de chicles que se llama Natsu, el saiyajin lo miró y con una sonrisa, desapareció y apareció frente a Natsu dándole un leve golpe en su estómago dejándolo inconsciente que dejó mudo a todo el gremio.

-"Te falta años de entrenamientos para estar a la par conmigo"- dijo el saiyajin de forma seria, pero una tal pelirroja quedó pasmada por lo que pasó, primero Mystogan, después el maestro de un tal Dragon Fist, derrotó a un Dragon Slayer como si nada y peor aún se burló de su amigo, ella se acercó al saiyajin y dijo:

-"No deberías burlarte de mi amigo, puede ser un idiota pero no te burles de un integrante de Fairy Tail"- lo dijo con coraje y con determinación mirando fijamente al saiyajin.

-"No estaba burlándome de ese chico, solo hice ver que la brecha es muy grande entre él y yo, nada más, señorita"-terminó de decir el saiyajin con una sonrisa, pero él dijo:

-"Usted tiene un potencial muy grande, señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre?"- eso causó que Erza quedara un poco halagada y con una sonrisa, dijo:

-"Soy Erza Scarlet, un gusto"- extendió su mano cosa que el saiyajin correspondió el saludo y con una sonrisa le habló, diciendo:

-"Y yo Son Gokú, pero llámame Gokú"- ambos se saludaron, pero el maestro entró y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿usted viene a ligar con las chicas del gremio o a hacer una alianza?"- eso causó que Mira, Leona le salieran una vena ante tales palabras del maestro, cosa que Erza se sonrojó un poco, pero…

-"¿Eh, que es ligar?"- preguntó el saiyajin muy curioso que causó que todos cayeran al estilo animé que dejó de lados los celos de Mira y leona. Pero el saiyajin dejando de lado eso, se puso serio.

-"Maestro Makarov, aparte de hacer una alianza con usted debo informar algo que pasó hace algunas semanas y es acerca de los chicos que recluté"- reveló el saiyajin al maestro de Fairy Tail, cosa que asintió y ambos se fueron a la oficina dejando a Mira y Leona mirándose con sonrisas forzadas mientras que Erza pensó en las palabras de Gokú de hacerse más fuerte, hasta que..

-"¿Dónde está el idiota ese?"- exclamó un Natsu enojado a lo que su rival dijo:

-"¿Son Gokú?, te humilló y lo quieres desafiar, vaya idiota"-

-"¿Quieres pelear Stripper?"- dijo Natsu enojado pegándose sus frentes con el mago de hielo.

-"Claro que sí cabeza de Cerilla"- respondió Gray, pero ambos fueron noqueados por Erza que seguía perdidas en sus pensamientos, pero salió de su trance cuando Happy..

-"Te Guggssssta"- le dijo burlándose de la pelirroja que causó que el pobre exceed fuera golpeado por Titania y así quedaron las cosas en Fairy Tail.

EN LA OFICINA…

El saiyajin le contó todo concerniente a lo que pasó después de la muerte de Udyr hasta el reclutamiento de Leona, como también su origen, dejó muy pensativo al maestro y dijo:

-"Ya veo, por eso viniste aquí por ayuda, ¿verdad?"- el saiyajin asintió en aprobación.

-"No solo eso, es que usted sabe del tema acerca de los portales dimensionales, porque según Leona y Rock, si Orochi llegara a despertar, la humanidad sería acabada, por eso debemos actuar rápido"- terminó de decir el saiyajin al maestro que estaba sumido en sus pensamientos pero recordó las palabras de Udyr acerca del tema.

-"Recuerdo que Udyr me prometió traer un aprendiz, como también un libro acerca de las dimensiones y el uso del Ki, como también la magia de restauración de objetos y lo hizo, te puedo ayudar con la condición de informar todo al consejo de magia"- dijo Makarov serio y así empezaron a hacer los preparativos para detener a Orochi, la nueva amenaza nivel Acnología o quizás más.

Fin del capítulo 4…

NDA: Al fin lo hice, solo quiero decir que serán seis chicas que le se fijarán en el saiyajin, habrá una que otra escena y los integrantes finales del gremio como también algunos recomendados por los lectores, soy el kenallo y kenazo 25 y chao.


	5. Chapter 5

NDA: Han pasado ochenta y cuatros años, bueno en fin, haré el episodio lo más original posible, así que empezamos. Este arco será entre los arcos de Fairy Tail combinado…

No soy dueño de ninguna de las franquicias…

Capítulo 5: "Más integrantes para Dragon Fist y los sirvientes de Orochi"

-"Mmmmmmmmm, creo que la misión será suicida, pero estando tú y los demás podemos prepararnos para lo peor"- dijo un maestro Makarov muy pensativo ante la revelación de Gokú, el actual maestro de Dragon Fist.

-"Pero podemos hacer un equipo e ir con lo mejor de lo mejor y de pasada entrenar"- terminó Gokú con una sonrisa despreocupada haciendo levantar una ceja de extrañeza ante tal despreocupación del saiyaijin.

-"Pero solo estás tú, la hermosa chica con traje muy particular y el otro chico que se llama Rock y el chico huérfano que adoptaste que se llama Adrián si no me equivoco"- dijo el maestro con una mirada muy seria ya que se necesitan más que dos magos de un gremio.

-"No se preocupe por eso maestro, Leona y Rock están cada día superándose durante el tiempo que están conmigo, no son rivales para la chica llamada Erza o Laxus, tu nieto, pero sé que los superarán con creces, así que, ¿haremos el equipo o no?"- preguntó un Gokú algo impaciente ya que quería salir a investigar y tenía hambre otra vez, el maestro solo suspiró y dijo:

-"De acuerdo, mmmmmm, traeré a los magos para que los entrenes y lo ayudes a que trabajen en equipo pero no te preocupes, la encargada de esos dos estará contigo"- El saiyajin maestro de Dragon Fist asintió y de repente un….. "Roaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrr" en la panza de Gokú que dejó al maestro con una gota de sudor, pero sonrió…

-"Al parecer tienes hambre, ven te daré de comer, pero por lo que me dijiste…."- iba a decir más el maestro pero fue interrumpido por Gokú que le dio un fajo de muchos Jewels equivalente al millón que dejó perplejo al maestro que el saiyajin sonrió y dijo:

-"Con eso basta, ¿no?"- (Nda: ¿Qué esperaban, que Gokú lo dejara en quiebra?, no señor eso no pasará), el maestro asintió y dijo:

-"Si, alcanza para casi un año en comida y me sobra, pero siendo tú, creo que sería un mes, jejeje"- se ríe nerviosamente ya que recordó todo lo que dijo su amigo y rival Udyr de su nuevo discípulo ante de que muriera por medio de un vínculo mental.

-"Es hora de que salgamos antes de que Leona arme un alboroto en tu Gremio y lo más importante, comer"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin que solo hizo suspirar al maestro de Fairy Tail que ya está al tanto de la situación que le contó Gokú y de personas que son de otros mundos.

Mientras Tanto…

-"Así que Gokú es tu maestro y tú eres parte de Dragon Fist, ¿verdad?"- dijo una Mirajane con una sonrisa falsa al ver lo suertuda que es la primera mujer del gremio en la que el saiyajin es maestro por asignación de Udyr antes de morir y la marca del gremio que lo tenía en el hombro derecho que era un dragón negro mostrando sus garras.

-"Si, eso es lo mejor, pero más si estoy entrenando con Gokú"- Fue la respuesta de vuelta de Leona a la hermosa chica de cabello blanco que sonreía de forma falsa con un aura demoníaca que asustó a algunos integrantes del gremio que decidieron no intervenir pero no para una cierta pelirroja que decidió hablar.

-"Así que eres parte de ese gremio llamado "Dragon Fist", Leona, ¿verdad?"- fueron esas palabras proveniente de la pelirroja de apellido Scarlet que escuchó la conversación de su ex rival y amiga ante la peliazul, Leona miró de forma seria a la chica y asintió.

-"Si, me llamo Leona Heidern, un Gusto Erza Scarlet"- fueron las serias palabras de la chica que fue integrante de los Ikari Warrior y extendió su mano en señal de saludo a Erza que ésta última correspondió dicho gesto con un apretón de manos que la peli azul no se quedó atrás y le aplicó algo de fuerza a ese apretón de manos.

-"Entrenas con él, ¿verdad?"- fue la pregunta de la pelirroja que Leona asintió con una sonrisa forzada.

-"Pues sí"- esa fue la respuesta mientras todavía tenía ese apretón de manos y cuando Erza iba a aplicarle más fuerza…

-"Hey Leona, tenemos misiones nuevas, pero antes…"- el saiyajin no alcanzó a terminar sus palabras y la tensión entre las tres chicas desaparecieron ya que oyeron otro gruñido del estómago de Gokú causando una gota de sudor en los demás a excepción de Leona que ya se acostumbró a esa faceta de su maestro/interés amoroso.

-"Al parecer debemos comer antes de salir a esa misión, ¿verdad maestro Gokú?"- La peliazul dijo con una casualidad normal como dije antes, se acostumbró a esa faceta del saiyajin.

-"Solo dime Gokú y sí, comeremos un gran banquete que nos prometió el maestro"- fue la respuesta de Gokú con una sonrisa mientras que Makarov asintió y exclamó:

-"Le daremos la bienvenida a los integrantes de Dragon Fist con un gran banquete"- los demás del gremio gritaron felices ya que tenían un motivo para celebrar y comenzaron con el gran banquete, Gokú babeando, Natsu igual, Leona solo se limitó a reír con suavidad por lo infantil que llega a ser Gokú, Mirajane solo sonreía con calidez dejándole plato tras plato mientras veía como devoraba como si no hubiera un mañana, Erza "Genial, otro Natsu" pensó con una gota de sudor en la nuca pero quería saber más de él pero…..

Se abrieron las puertas del gremio de forma brusca y la gente de ahí dejaron de hacer ruido para ver quiénes eran esa gente, lo que vieron era una sapo humanoide más gente armada con armadura y espadas con el símbolo de una organización muy respetada en Fiore…

-"Erza Scarlet"- llamó el sapo mientras leía un pergamino, la chica se puso delante de ellos para consternación de los demás, -"Queda detenida por el delito de destrucción a la propiedad y alterar el orden público"- terminó de decir el sapo mientras que dos de los guardias la iban a esposar, pero Natsu se interpuso y con ira dijo:

-"Yo también hice eso, llévenme a mí"- , -"Yo también estaba ahí"- dijo una Lucy con determinación, -"Yo, no es justo que Erza pague sola por eso"- Gray dijo acercándose e intercediendo por su amiga pelirroja, Erza iba a decir algo pero…

-"Así que se la llevan por algo que salvó a mucha gente, ¿o me equivoco maestro?"- dijo Gokú que dejó de comer ya que estaba muy satisfecho de lo que le daba Mirajane mientras miraba la situación de su amiga.

-"Si, se nos acusa de destruir la propiedad"- fue la respuesta del maestro mientras que el sapo y los guardias miraron a Gokú, Leona miró a su maestro que él solo sonrió y escuchó esas palabras del saiyajin.

-"Tengo algo pendiente con la organización llamado el consejo de magia, ¿me podrían llevar ahí encargándome de pagar por los daños hecho por este gremio?"- esa pregunta se la dio Gokú al sapo humanoide que es el mensajero del consejo de magia.

-"No puedo hacer eso, es orden del consejo"- fue la respuesta del sapo mientras esposaron a Erza que ella miraba al saiyajin como él gustosamente tomara esa acusación por ella.

-"Ya veo"- dijo un Gokú para después suspirar en derrota, -"No tengo más opción que hacer eso"- el saiyajin terminó esa palabras y extendió su mano creando una esfera de ki apuntando al sapo humanoide mientras que los guardias se pusieron en posición de ataque.

-"Yo soy Son Gokú, maestro del gremio Dragon Fist, llévenme con sus superiores o tendré que hacer medidas drásticas"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin que los guardias tomaron eso como una amenaza y atacaron al ex aprendiz de Udyr, cuando un guardia estaba a punto de atacar a Gokú, el sapo exclamó y dijo:

-"Basta ya, Guardias, guarden sus armas"- los guardias asintieron sin rechistar, miró al saiyajin que borró sus ataque de ki con una sonrisa ya que al parecer, se cumplió su petición.

-"El consejo de magia tomará su petición, Erza Scarlet queda libre de culpa y usted maestro de Dragon Fist, vendrá con nosotros"- el saiyajin solo sonrió al ver la respuesta del sapo humanoide ya que por medio de comunicación Mágica, oyeron la petición y decidieron aceptar ya que querían hacerles preguntas.

-"Bueno, llévenme pero antes, Leona"- el saiyajin llamó a su amiga, la chica peliazul con trajes de militar se acercó a Gokú y dijo:

-"Gokú, ¿por qué haces esto?" el saiyajin al ver la preocupación de la peli azul, él solo sonrió y dijo esta respuesta.

-"Sé lo que hago, todo estará bien, escúchame lo que voy a decir, el maestro asignará a algunas persona de su gremio y los llevará al nuestro, ya sabes qué hacer con el resto, entrenan y me esperan para hacer la misión en conjunto con ellos"- la chica peliazul asintió con un sonrojo ya que esa sonrisa tranquilizadora la hacía muy feliz al igual que Mirajane que ya quería conocer más Gokú ya que fue amor a primera vista (me gusta mira/Gokú por el ultrainstinto, lol), Erza no dijo una palabra y algo le decía que debería confiar en él, por eso no dijo una palabra, mientras que los demás no dijeron nada por órdenes del maestro.

-"Lo haré Gokú, te esperaré con ansias"- esta última palabra lo dijo en un susurro la ex integrante de los Ikari Warrior que el saiyajin captó y no sabía a qué se refería con eso, lo dejó pasar y se fue con el mensajero a la sede del consejo de magia.

Al rato que pasó lo acontecido, el Maestro Makarov tomó la palabra y mandó a los chicos a entrar en el gremio y los demás solo asintieron, una vez dentro, Makarov dijo estas palabras.

-"Gokú se reunió conmigo por una razón y esa razón es la nueva misión de búsqueda, pero los que nombraré serán los asignados a ir al gremio de Dragon Fist y entrenar con los únicos integrantes del gremio"- fueron las palabras del maestro de Fairy Tail que dejó más curioso al grupo mientras que Mira solo miró con algo de decepción ya que por su inactividad, no iba a ir a esa misión y conocer el gremio de su Gokú.

-"Los integrantes que representarán a Fairy Tail en esta misión son:

-"Erza Scarlet"- la chica pelirroja se puso de pie y se acercó a Leona con una sonrisa.

-"Un honor de ir a esa misión contigo y tu maestro"- La peli azul solo asintió con su mirada estoica.

-"Natsu Dragnel"- el peli rosado se puso de pie feliz, -"Mira Happy una nueva misión y podremos desafiar a Gokú". Exclamó un Natsu Feliz y Happy -"Aye"- exclamó feliz al ser parte de una nueva aventura y los demás "Ese Natsu terco" pensaron.

-"Gray Fullbuster"- el chico Stripper que andaba en calzoncillos solo sonrió y se acercó al grupo, pero..

-"Gray tu ropa"- dijo una Cana mientras bebía alcohol apuntando la desnudez del chico, -"¿Cuándo pasó eso?"- dijo un consternado mago del hielo mirándose en ropa interior y se puso su ropa casual.

-"La maga celestial, Lucy"- la pechugona rubia miró con cara de sorpresa al maestro que sólo asintió, pero feliz a esta misión y conocer a los integrantes de Dragon Fist, se acercó al grupo.

-"Ese es el grupo que va y…"- no terminó de decir estas palabras ya que un cierto mago rubio nieto del maestro de Fairy Tail interrumpió la oratoria de su abuelo.

-"Vaya basuras débiles que son, conmigo basta para ir con el maestro de Dragon Fist"- fueron las molestas palabras de Laxus, Natsu se iba a lanzar en contra del rubio, pero Makarov pisó al chico con un gran puño y dijo a su nieto.

-"Gokú te dejó algo, dijo que lo hicieras y que no uses mal el regalo que te dio mi amigo Udyr"- esas palabras dejaron en silencio a Laxus y solo se limitó a sentarse en el lugar que estaba ya que todavía no había abierto el pergamino de que le dejó el viejo Udyr a él.

-"Ah"- continuó el maestro Makarov ya que casi se le olvidó, -"Debido al alto gasto solo para tres personas, Mirajane Strauss será parte de esta misión y de paso administrar esos bienes mientras los demás están en la misión o enseñarle a otro de ellos"- Mirajane quedó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras se sonrojaba fuertemente , miró al maestro.

-"No te preocupes Mira-chan, un grupo de camareros vienen en camino, así que ve y disfruta de tu estadía con Gokú, te lo mereces"- la chica albina no dijo nada, se acercó en silencio al grupo tratando de asimilar todo, pero a la peli azul no le gustó nada de eso, "al parecer esa chica se enamoró de Gokú, no la tendrás fácil" pensó Leona para esperar a los demás e ir al gremio, pasó un rato y Erza con su típico equipaje que lo lleva para todas las misiones que causó una gota de sudor en la integrante de Dragon Fist mientras que en los demás, bueno, Natsu solo con su típica ropa con Happy al igual que Lucy, Gray y Mirajane para comenzar la nueva misión con Gokú.

AL RATO CON GOKÚ…

-"¿Así que fue solamente eso las acusaciones?"- preguntó el saiyajin algo sorprendido.

-"Si señor Gokú, solo daños a la propiedad privada, no hay civiles en medio"- fue la respuesta en aprobación del sapo humanoide que ya llegaron al consejo de magia, Gokú quedó maravillado con la estructura de la ciudad en donde estaba la sede del consejo de magia.

-"Wow"- fueron las palabras del actual maestro de Dragon Fist que dejó con una mirada extrañada por parte del sapo humanoide por el comportamiento infantil del maestro sucesor del héroe Udyr al igual que los guardias, pero dejó de lado eso y entraron al lujoso gran palacio del consejo de magia de Fiore.

Al rato en los pasillos del palacio, Gokú solo caminó hacia la sala del juzgado sin ser esposado ya que al ser un maestro sin control mágico y actual jefe del gremio con un prestigio en ascendencia y viendo que intercedió por la maga que la llaman la reina de las hadas como también la no intención de escapar caminaron hacia adelante pero…

-"Así que usted es el famoso Son Gokú, el sucesor del maestro Udyr, del gremio Dragon Fist, un gusto en conocerte"- dijo un tipo que apareció en las puertas de la sala de juicio, tiene el cabello corto color azul, parecido al de Leona, piel clara, ojos verdes opaco, vestido con una vestimenta formal abrigo largo color blanco con bordes negros al igual que sus pantalones color blanco también como su calzado y su típico marca roja pasando de su ojo derecho hasta la mejilla. Gokú sintió que su ki no estaba en este lugar y tenía un aura negativa en comparación al tipo que vio encapuchado, pero la diferencia es que este tipo de ahora tiene un poder escondido y un gran potencial, pero decidió seguir la corriente de este tipo y cuáles eran sus intenciones.

-"¿Eh?, pues sí, y tú eres…"- el saiyajin no alcanzó a terminar ya que el tipo se presentó.

-"Disculpas mis modales, mi nombre es Siegrain, miembro del consejo de magia, un gusto Son Gokú"- se presentó el tipo de marca roja con una reverencia que el saiyajin miró con sospecha.

-"Ya veo, pero no siento su presencia aquí, ¿Qué tramas?"- preguntó el saiyajin dejando sorprendido al peli azul, pero se calmó y dijo:

-"Yo estoy en la sala del consejo, por eso la no presencia delante de ti"- el saiyajin no se la creyó mucho, pero decidió dejarlo así por el momento ya que hay una misión más importante que ese problemita de la presencia de ese chico.

-"Pero recuerda eso Gokú, no te metas en donde no corresponda"- terminó de decir Siegrain para luego desaparecer del saiyajin y del sapo humanoide.

Una vez que pasó la conversación con ese tal Siegrain, Gokú entró a la sala del consejo para ver su juicio en la que intercedió por Erza Scarlet para ver que provecho puede sacar de ahí y de qué cosa enterarse, como también ver si saben pistas de los portales dimensionales que comentó Rock y Leona al llegar a este como él mismo.

-"Son Gokú, póngase en el estrado"- dijo uno de los guardias y el saiyajin asintió, se puso al medio de la sala en el estrado frente a un grupo que lo rodeaba en la parte de arriba de la sala mientras que de frente, estaba sentado un hombre mayor con una larga barba mientras que Siegrain y una chica de cabello oscuro y un cuerpo muy voluptuoso miraba al saiyajin con algo de interés pero lo dejó de lado de inmediato ya que no era su tipo, lo veía a primera vista, un hombre despreocupado y torpe, pero al igual que su compañero Siegrain, miraron el desenlace del juicio al usar a Erza como chivo expiatorio pero cambiaron de opinión para conocer más al maestro sucesor de Udyr, que Gokú intercediera era la excusa perfecta para traerlo aquí.

-"Son Gokú, espero que estés al tanto lo que pasó con el incidente Lullaby hace unos días en la cual que se le acusó a la líder del grupo Erza Scarlet por daños a la propiedad"- fueron las palabras del presidente del consejo de magia que Gokú asintió sin dar paso atrás.

-"Con el consejo decidimos dar un veredicto a este asunto en la cual será una multa de quinientos mil Joyas por los daños causados, ¿estás al tanto de esto?"- volvió a preguntar el presidente a Gokú después del veredicto en la cual solo sonrió.

-"Si, si no hay personas inocentes por medio, con gusto pago eso"- fue la respuesta de un maestro de Dragon Fist de forma tranquila y formal.

-"Ahora que ya estás de acuerdo con eso, ¿de dónde vienes?"- fue la pregunta del presidente para empezar a conocer al saiyajin maestro de Dragon Fist.

-"Para empezar no soy de este mundo, vengo de otra dimensión"- eso dejó con más sospecha al grupo de magos santos del consejo.

-"Pero, ¿eres de Edolas?"- esta ya es una interrogación por parte del presidente del consejo de magia.

-"En cuanto a eso de Edolas, no sé de qué hablas, pero esto sí sé, vengo de un mundo que es más moderno que éste si lo comparamos"- fue la respuesta de Gokú ya que empezaba a sentirse algo incómodo por las preguntas lanzadas por el presidente.

-"Ya veo"- dijo el presidente pensativo, -"Ha habido casos de portales dimensionales en estos días y personas que avistaron a un ser de cabellos blancos que desapareció por arte de magia junto a cuatros más"- Gokú quedó bastante pensativo y recordó lo de Leona como también los hombres encapuchados hablando acerca de Orochi que destruirá la humanidad y esas cosas.

-"Ya veo"- el saiyajin miró al presidente del consejo serio y dijo. –"Creo que deben estar atento ante todo ya que por las misiones y esos misteriosos encapuchados de hablar de un tal Orochi que viene a destruir a la humanidad completa y que una nueva era vendrá en este mundo, debemos recolectar cualquier pista de él o de sus secuaces"- terminó de decir estas palabras para luego decir.

-"Si me disculpan, debo ir al gre…."- no alcanzó a terminar ya que sintió un aumento de ki en las partes subterránea de este edificio y se puso más serio de lo normal, el presidente se percató de algo y dijo:

-"¿Qué pasa señor Gokú?"-

-"Siento una presencia igual que una chica que recluté llamada Leona"- respondió Gokú con total seriedad.

-"Entonces vaya a ver y no causes daños como los de Fairy Tail"- aprovechó de darle la misión al maestro de Dragon Fist para darle prestigio de pasada y como una excusa para que ellos no se ensucien las manos ya que saben quién es el que lo está causando o quienes, Gokú asintió y se fue directo a la presencia de Ki.

EN EL CALABOZO…

Un hombre de cabellera roja con un peinado muy particular despertó de su sueño y recordó lo último que pasó…

FLASHBACK… hace algún tiempo… tres semanas y media desde que Gokú llegó al mundo de Fairy Tail y haciendo una misión con Leona buscando pistas de los encapuchados que se hacían llamar los reyes celestiales.

-"¿En dónde carajos estoy?"- fueron las palabras de un pelirrojo de ojos del mismo color que vestía un saco de color azul oscuro (con una luna menguante en la parte trasera), una camisa de color blanco grande por debajo del saco, pantalón rojo con un lazo del mismo color y zapatos de color azul oscuro, se puso de pie y miró que estaba en un bosque muy lejanos pero…

-"Así que al fin despertaste dormilón"- el chico pelirrojo miró al causante de la voz y lo que vio, lo dejó furioso, cabello corto negro, ojos café y una cinta blanca en su cabeza, chaqueta negra y una camiseta blanca debajo de la chaqueta, jeans negro y zapatos del mismo color y unos guantes negros con bordados dorado del clan que Iori exclamó…

-"KYOOOOOOOOOOOO"- el tipo de cabellos rojos atacó a ese tal Kyo que preparó una especie de fuego en sus manos y se los lanzó a su eterno Rival de clanes llamado…

-"Te enojaste porque te golpeé por la espalda, no tenía otra opción, Iori"- fueron las palabras de Kyo Kusanagi que le lanzó uno de sus ataque de fuegos con sus manos en la cual Iori lo esquivó y le lanzó una patada en el rostro de Kusanagi con tanta fuerza que lo mandó a volar destrozando algunos árboles. El chico se puso de pie y vio venir el puñetazo con intenciones asesinas de Iori Yagami con su magatama no Orochi en sus manos que consiste en un fuego de color púrpura para dárselo de lleno a su rival, pero Kyo de un salto hacia atrás, esquivó dicho ataque y con recargar su mano con un fuego de su Pyrokinesis, se puso delante de Iori que se sorprendió de ese movimiento, se lo lanzó creando una gran explosión de color naranjo, envolviendo a ambos luchadores pero Kyo al controlar su poder, no le afectó en lo más mínimo y su cuerpo ya de color del fuego de su herencia, lanza una serie de golpes a velocidades monstruosa al miembro del Clan Yagami que recibió los golpes sintiendo un enorme dolor en todo su cuerpo y un kaboom al recibir el golpe final de su rival en todo el rostro mandándolo a volar a unos cuantos metros, cayendo al suelo duro creando un cráter.

Kyo Kusanagi tuvo un suspiro de alivio al poder "vencer" a Iori en una pelea sin saber en qué lugar se metieron, mientras que el pelirrojo está en el suelo, el pelinegro miró a su alrededor y estaban en unos bosques muy extraño para él y se percató que nunca pasó por ahí y eso era extraño para él debido a los viajes de entrenamiento con su padre, "Me temo que ese portal me trajo aquí" pensó el chico jefe del clan Kusanagi en este nuevo mundo pero…

Iori abrió sus ojos y su odio a Kyo aumentó más, entonces sus ojos cambiaron a un rojo brillante y su piel se oscureció un poco, se puso de pie y su aura morada en posición encorvada, dio un grito desgarrador, Miró a Kyo que él tenía una cara de "Genial, mi suerte de estar con ese", preparó su Pyrokinesis de color naranjo fuego y se lanzó al pelirrojo en su furia o disturbio de Sangre de Orochi, pero éste último lanzó sus flamas moradas que chocaron con las de Kyo causando una cortina de humo a causa del choque de sus llamas, Kyo de repente recibió un puñetazo que lo mandó a volar, pero ahí no se detuvo la paliza, sino que repitió la misma andanadas de golpes y patadas pero sin el fuego de Kyo de por medio haciendo sangrar al joven Kusanagi pero sintió que lo agarraron del cuello pensando que lo iba a matar, iba a activar su flama pero antes, Iiori activó el suyo y lo petrificó por un segundo y salió volando lejos, destruyendo algunos árboles en el trayecto.

Unos soldados del consejo de magia, iba de camino a la sede ya que no dieron con el paradero de las personas encapuchadas que se hicieron llamar el Hakkeshu de fuego, del rayo y la tierra que estaban causando algunos alborotos en los pobladores de algunas aldeas, pero sin bajas inocentes de por medio, solo unos cuantos heridos ya que los desafiaron a apostar y perdieron contra esos encapuchados, ahora en el bosque, los tipos caminaron de forma marcial hasta que vieron una cortina de humo causado con un sonido fuerte parecido a una explosión, los guardias desenvainaron sus armas en posición de combate, pero lo que vieron al disipar el humo, lo dejaron con los vellos de punta, vieron a Iori en forma de Orochi mirando al tipo que está muy herido y se concluyó que lo iba a matar, cuando el pelirrojo en el disturbio de sangre estaba a punto de atacar a Kyo para el golpe final, fue interceptado por un ataque mágico que lo recibió de lleno y cayó algunos metros, se enfureció y vio al causante, pero no estaba solo sino con un pelotón , pero eso no le importaba, ese tipo le robó la chance de vencer a Kyo kusanagi y decidió cambiar el objetivo para atacar a esos estorbos, lanzó un proyectil de fuego púrpura en suelo en dirección a los guardias del consejo, el mago iba a lanzar su ataque de magia pero un fuego naranjo chocó contra eso y ambos explotaron, los guardias vieron al tipo herido que se recompuso y dijo:

-"Esta es mi pelea, no estorben"- el líder de los guardias iba a decir algo por la insolencia del chico, pero kyo se lanzó con todo hacia Iori que preparó su puño con su flama al igual que Kyo con su Flama, hicieron su choque y un "Booom" sonó en el lugar provocando una cortina de humo, una vez que se disipó el humo, los guardias ven mano a mano a esos dos chicos, uno envuelto en fuego naranjo y el otro llama púrpura que se están intercambiando golpes, pero el encargado del pelotón ya se estaba hartando de todo y preparó a los guardias para interferir en la pelea. Ahora vemos a Kyo que se fue a con todo y logró entrar en las defensas de Iori, aprovechó ese momento para dar una combinación de patadas y puñetazos al estilo Kempo a una velocidad increíble y darle un puñetazo para dejarlo fuera de combate al pelirrojo que volvió a la normalidad pero Kyo cayó al suelo cansado ya que fue una pelea que tuvo que dar todo de sí para derrotar por el momento a su Rival del clan Yagami,"Desde Orochi que no doy todo mi poder" fueron los pensamientos del chico que detestaba esforzarse en esos tipos de pelea, pero tenía que hacerlo, estaba a punto de ponerse de pie y cayó fuera de combate ya que uno de los guardias del consejo lo noqueó para encarcelarlo por desorden al lugar y desafiar a la autoridad, entonces esposaron a un Noqueado Kyo e Iori para llevarlo al calabozo cerca del consejo de magia en la cual ni Siegrain ni Ultear consideraron una amaneza para sus planes y así terminó la pelea entre el jefe del clan Kusanagi vs Iori Yagami.

FIN FLASHBACK…

"Así que eso pasó, maldito Kyo" pensó muy enojado el pelirrojo y su aura morada aumentó y vio que estaba tras las rejas y en la celda del frente estaba Kyo Kusanagi que estaba preparando otra vez su flama y amabos tiraron sus flamas haciendo explotar las rejas en donde estaban encarcelados, sonó la alarma de emergencia y los guardias fueron al lugar con espadas, Iori y Kusanagi se miraron para luego mirar a los guardias.

-"Iori, nos pelearemos después, quiero salir de aquí"- dijo el kusanagi de forma seria y preparando sus poderes.

-"Más vale que sea así, porque si no, te buscaré y te mataré, Kyo"- fueron las palabras de un Iori sonriendo de forma sádica y cuando estaban a punto de atacar a los guardias….

-"Alto ahí"- los dos enemigos se detuvieron y miraron al causante de la voz, vieron a un hombre con de cabellos alborotados, vestido con un traje que le daba un buen aire de maestro y una capa color crema con la marca de un dragón negro.

-"Guardias, guarden sus armas, yo me haré cargo de ellos dos"- dijo el saiyajin mirando fijamente a los dos jóvenes en la que ellos miraron seriamente y sabían muy bien que no debían subestimar a nadie por las peleas que pasaron en el torneo de King of Fighter la edición 97 y 98.

-"Así que tú te enfrentarás con uno de nosotros, ¿cierto?"- dijo un Kyo con seriedad al igual que el pelirrojo que estaba ansioso de poner en su lugar al cabellos alborotado.

-"Pues sí, quiero saber sus poderes y habilidades"- fue la respuesta del maestro de Dragon Fist.

-"Te haré una apuesta, señor cabellos alborotados"- fueron las palabras del pelirrojo que le gusta hacer esos tipos de cosas.

-"¿Qué es lo que quieres apostar, señor pelirrojo?"- preguntó un Gokú muy interesado.

-"Si gano esta pelea, me dejarán libre de este lío, ¿Cuál es tu apuesta Señor…."- Iori no pudo terminar su frase ya que el saiyajin lo interrumpió…

-"Gokú, solo dime Gokú, si gano, serán parte de mi gremio, Dragon Fist"- fue la apuesta de Gokú al sonreír confiadamente que causó que Iori se molestara un poco.

-"¿y tú joven, se une a la apuesta de pelear?"- preguntó Gokú a Kyo Kusanagi que éste lo pensó un poco y era algo tentador, entonces…

-"Bueno, qué más da, acepto"- respondió el joven Kusanagi, pero de repente, Iori se lanzó al ataque contra el saiyajin para terminar esto de una vez y cuando estaba a punto de acertar un golpe, el saiyajin se agachó para esquivar el ataque y le dio un leve golpe en el estómago del pelirrojo que lo dejó sin aire mandándolo unos metros lejos del saiyajin dejando en shock a Iori y una cara de sorpresa en Kyo. "Solo un golpe le bastó para dejar tan mal a Iori" pensó con sorpresa el chico Kusanagi al ver la pelea, pero Iori se puso de pie con los brazos en sus estómago y rechinando los dientes en frustración.

-"E..e..eres muy fuerte, no.. no.. lo.. vi… venir"- apenas dijo estas palabras el pelirrojo, pero basta de charla y su aura se oscureció y sus ojos rojos brillante, su piel algo oscura y su cuerpo encorvado y un grito desgarrador, el saiyajin quedó asombrado ya que había otro que tenía el disturbio de sangre pero "a diferencia de Leona, él puede controlarlo a su voluntad" pensó Gokú con algo de emoción y se puso en pose de pelea, entonces Iori atacó a Gokú con intenciones asesinas y lanzó una flama púrpura para distraer a Gokú que éste lo intervceptó sin ningún problema para luego ver frente a frente a Gokú y acertar un golpe que logró hacerlo pero solo atacó a un espejismo de Gokú que dejó más que uno sorprendido por lo que hizo el saiyajin, Iori miró para todos lados para ver en donde estaba Gokú, pero…

-"¿Me buscabas?"- Iori volteó y vio a un Gokú sonriente y sin pensarlo lanzó un puñetazo con la flama púrpura con el fin de petrificarlo y hacer sus combinaciones para terminar la pelea pero eso no pasó, Gokú interceptó el golpe, la flama lo envolvió pero no le afectó a Gokú en lo más mínimo.

-"Vaya, tienes un as bajo la manga, eres sorprendente, chico, pero deberás entrenar muy duro para darme una pelea digna, Ahhhh"- el saiyajin se liberó de la flama de Iori con solo expulsar su ki causando vientos en el lugar mientras que los presentes se aferraron a algo para no salir volando mientras que Kyo quedó más en shock por lo que está presenciando "No puedo creer que esté jugando con Iori, ¿Quién rayos eres?" pensó el chico kusanagi.

-"¿Quién eres?"- fue la voz ultratumba de Iori con la furia de sanagre.

-"Ya te lo dije, mi nombre es Gokú. Maestro de Dragon Fist y bienvenido a mi gremio"- y con esas palabras, el saiyajin usó su mente para mandar a volar lejos a Iori dejándolo fuera de combate, Gokú miró a Kyo Kusanagi y dijo:

-"¿estás listo?"- a lo que Kyo, no querer ser derrotado le respondió:

-"No soy rival para ti, prefiero rendirme y entrenar para pelear contigo que pelear ahora sabiendo que nos soy rival para ti, maestro Gokú"- el saiyajin solo sonrió, se acercó a Iori y le dio algo de su energía para que despertara, el pelirrojo miró al saiyajin y se puso de pie.

-"Perdí"- fue la palabra de un pelirrojo en señal de derrota.

-"Bueno, bienvenido a mi gremio, te puedo entrenar para que seas fuertes, ¿Qué te parece?"- fue la propuesta de Gokú hacia el chico pelirrojo que lo pensó y decidió aceptar ya que perdió su apuesta y él es un hombre de palabra, no como su padre bastardo.

-"Acepto, Maestro Gokú, soy Iori Yagami, heredero del clan Yagami"- saludó el pelirrojo con reverencia al hombre que lo derrotó.

-"Yo soy Kyo Kusanagi, heredero del clan Kusanagi"- se presentó el chico de cabellos castaño causando algo de molestia el Iori que Gokú se percató pero decidió preguntarle después ya que ahora tenía que lidiar con el consejo para que ellos sean parte de su gremio.

AHORA CON LEONA Y LOS MIEMBROS DE FAIRY TAIL EN CAMINO A LA CIUDAD DE UDYR…

"Así que iré al gremio de mi Gokú, qué feliz estoy" pensó una sonriente Mirajane al pensar en su Gokú cosa que Leona se percató y los celos llegaron, dejó eso de lado ya que Erza quería preguntarle algo.

-"Leona-san, ¿Qué misión nos dará Gokú?"-

-"Bueno, el maestro, un chico llamado Rock Howard y Yo buscamos pistas acerca de los sirvientes de Orochi o los llamados Hakkeshu, pero si lo que sospechamos llega a ser cierto, lograremos su escondite y hallar por lo menos, a los llamados reyes celestiales"- fueron las palabras de la peliazul que hizo emocionar a Natsu ya que se iba a enfrentar a oponentes fuertes causando una molestia en Gray pero algo interesada en Lucy al oír algo de los reyes celestiales y ese tal Orochi como también de un chico llamado Rock "espero que sea lindo" pensó algo sonrojada al tener esos tipos de pensamientos acerca de tener novio.

-"Ya veo, pero el maestro nos dijo que entrenaríamos con tu gremio antes de hacer esa misión. ¿cierto?"- fueron las palabras de Erza a Leona que ella solo asintió ante las palabras de la pelirroja hasta que…

-"¿Leona?"- la peliazul volteó al causante de la voz y vio a tres personas muy conocido para ella, una era una chica de baja estatura, piel clara, cabello castaño largo atada en una cola de caballo, un buen par de pechos pero no tanto como las de lucy, Erza y Mirajane pero un atuendo muy provocativo de color rojo notando sus escote, la otra era una chica de cabellos morados, ojos del mismo color, un atuendo tipo de chica de escuela de Japón, el otro era un hombre alto, cabello rubio largo, una gorra roja, con una chaqueta sin manga notando sus musculosos brazos y una camiseta de color blanco, jean azul y zapatillas entonces…

-"Mai Shiranui, AThena Asamiya y el famoso Terry Bogard, asi que cayeron en este mundo"- sonrió Leona de forma arrogante al ver a esos tres conocidos.

-"Si algo así ya que es muy diferente al que conocemos"- dijo una Mai de forma cansada, Terry no le importó mucho y Athena solo quería una aventura…

-"Bueno, pueden venir con nosotros a un gremio de mi maestro Gokú".- Mai se percató el tono en que lo dijo Leona y se interesó en ese tal Gokú, aquel capaz de enamorar a la Fría y despiadada Leona, Athena también se interesó en esa cosa de gremios y Terry solo siguió a las chicas ya que no tenía donde ir y así terminó la jugada maestra de Leona…

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Fiore, ¿eh?, buen lugar para recolectar magia y lograr la vuelta del gran Orochi"- fue la voz de un tipo que está sentado en una lujosa silla.

-"Así es, señor Goenitz, solo falta encontrar a Geese Howard y su hermanastro Krauser para quitar obstáculos"- dijo uno de los reyes celestiales, Shermie mientras que Chris, Yashiro y las resucitadas Vice y Mature miraron con indiferencia todo, solo querían que resucitara Orochi de nuevo para quedar libre.

-"Ya veo, luego saldaremos cuentas con Iori Yagami, Kyo Kusanagi y ese tal Son Gokú, el maestro de Dragon fist, una vez hecho eso, podremos invocar al Orochi y destruir la humanidad de este mundo"- sonrió Goenitz mientras tomaba algo de su vino con malicia, "Pronto, lograremos nuestro cometido" pensó el tipo de cabellos rubios con negro para luego contactarse con otras personas que está conociendo poco a poco.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5..

Nda: Bueno ahí va. En fin ahora falta actualizar..

Otra nota: creo que agregaré a Lisanna como una rival más de las chicas para ya sabe quién, eso sería, ahora me enfocaré en otro fics y era… y gracias por su paciencia y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo…


	6. Chapter 6

NDA: He vuelto, después de tanto madreo y esas cosas, he venido a escribir este hermoso fics, bueno otros me comentaron lo del elenco de KOF, eso se verá con el tiempo, pero ahora solo queda disfrutar…

Capítulo 6: "La estadía en Dragon Fist, los nuevos miembros y el primer versus de un Stripper de hielo vs un pelo castaño con el poder de Pyrokinesis"

Digamos que las cosas en el gremio están bien por ahora, pero ahora volvemos a lo que nos compete, Leona Heidern, una mujer que era integrantes de los mercenarios llamados los Ikari Warriors liderado por su padre adoptivo, la chica ahora está en un nuevo mundo con los integrantes elegidos de Fairy tail para afirmar la alianza cuyo integrantes son Lucy la maga celestial, Natsu el Dragon Slayer, Gray el mago de hielo, Erza Scarlet la maga de re-equipamientos y una de la más fuerte del grupo junto a Mirajane Strauss, ahora están en una situación digamos que especial, la razón, es porque en frente del grupo nos encontramos tres personas que son muy conocidas para la peli azul de traje militar con un sostén deportivo negro notando su tonificado vientre, una vez que convenció a la sexy May Shiranui, a la amigable Athena Asamiya y al gran Terry Bogard para ir de camino al gremio Dragon Fist encontrada en la ciudad de nombre Udyr en honor al primer maestro de dicho gremio…

-"Oiga, ¿Terry?"- fue lo que dijo una tal Dragon Slayer mientras que Terry se volteó a mirar al chico mientras caminaban.

-"Ah, ¿Natsu?"- fueron las palabras del hombre rubio con Gorra mientras recordaba el nombre del chico que una vez se encontraron ya se habían presentado…

-"¿Usted es fuerte?"- fue la pregunta de un curioso peli chicle que el rubio solo sonrió y responde.

-"Depende de quien lo diga"- a Natsu se le ocurrió una idea y dijo.

-"Podemos pelear para ver si usted es fuerte"- Terry miró al chico, iba a decir algo pero.

-"Al parecer quieres seguir perdiendo, cabeza de cerilla"- Dijo Gray en un tono burlón que Natsu le salió una vena para encarar a su rival y decir.

-"Mira quien lo dices, perdedor Stripper"- fue la contra respuesta de Natsu a las burlas de Gray que éste se enojó peor para chocar sus frentes con fuerza para activar sus magias.

-"Eso lo veremos, Dragoncillo de pacotilla"- dijo el mago de hielo que cuando estaban a punto de pelear, llegó Erza y los golpeó a los dos juntos para decir.

-"Ustedes nunca aprenden a ser amigos, vaya molestias que son"- los dos rivales quedaron aterrados ante el enojo de la reina de las hadas que ellos se disculparon diciendo que son los mejores amigos y que Natu dijo "Aye" imitando a su amigo Happy que está con el grupo teniendo una gota de Sudor que Mai y Athena miraban de forma extrañada al grupo de magos de Fairy Tail mientras que Leone le daba exactamente lo mismo y siguió caminando mientras sacaban chispas con la vista con Mira, pero Erza.

-"Así que, ¿Cómo llegaron aquí?"- fue la pregunta de la hermosa pelirroja al nuevo grupo que se integró en camino al gremio mientras que Titania llevaba su carro lleno de sus cosas para viajar.

-"Veamos"- empezó a recordar la ex idol pelipúrpura para luego decir.

-"Recuerdo que estaba viendo la pelea final de la edición 97 de King Of Fighters, un torneo en que se reúnen los mejores peleadores para ver quién es el mejor, un equipo que estaba conformado por Kyo, su rival Iori y la sacerdotisa Chizuru pelearon al final contra el malvado Orochi, la pelea fue intensa, pero fue tanto el poder que tenía ese ser que hubo un brillo en la arena y paf, caímos aquí, fuimos recibidos por buenas personas, pero decidimos viajar por nuestra cuenta y…."- la ex idol se detuvo al recordar una experiencia no tan traumática pero incómoda en su primera estadía en Fiore, Mai se dio cuenta de eso pero Terry se contuvo para no reírse ya que recordó lo que ese enano del tal Blue Pegasus hacía cuando ellas entraron.

-"Hicimos esa excusa para no quedarnos en ese tal Blue Pegasus"- fueron las palabras complementaria de la ninja Mai Shiranui algo incómoda que dejó algo congelada a la hermosa pelirroja y Mira dejando de mirarse con rivalidad a Leona, se acercó a la peli púrpura experta en poderes psíquico para tocar su hombro para luego, darle una cálida sonrisa para decirle.

-"No te preocupes, ya pasó, lo bueno es que nos encontraron y ahora vamos al gremio en la que pertenece el guapo…. Digo el maestro Son Gokú"- Mira se sonrojó un poco al casi delatarse que dejó con una vena en la peliazul pero se calmó ya que no quería armar una batalla campal con la chica Albina ya que estaba tranquilizando a Athena por el trauma de ese enano que conoce.

-"Gracias, Mirajane-san"- fueron las palabras de la hermosa peli púrpura de forma calmada ante la positividad de la albina.

-"No es nada, solo dime Mira, espero que seamos amigas, ¿Qué te parece?"- propuso la hermosa Albina de cuerpo voluptuoso que Athena solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Claro, solo dime Athena"- eso fue el inicio de una "amistad" entre esas dos chicas amigables.

-"No te preocupes, Mai-san, nosotras nos haremos fuertes para que ese idiota enano no nos fastidie"- fueron las palabras de Erza a Mai que ella solo asintió con determinación.

-"Si, podríamos formar un equipo para derrotar a esos idiotas"- fueron las palabras de la ninja con un kimono muy provocativo mientras hacía pose con su abanico que Erza solo sonrió mientras que Gray y Natsu miraban con extrañezas a las chicas que estaban muy animadas a excepción de una cierta peli azul que caminaba en silencio mientras que Terry conversaba con Terry por lo guapo que veía haciendo incomodar al ex integrante de Fatal Fury, pero lo dejó pasar para estar en una conversación muy animosa con la tetona rubia, para luego Lucy socializar con las chicas que Erza y Mira se hicieron amigas en este mundo.

Mientras con Gokú, estaban saliendo del consejo de magia interviniendo por Kyo Kusanagi e Iori Yagami que el consejo estaba reacio a entregarlos al saiyajin que el presidente dijo.

-"Pero ellos dejaron destrozos en este lugar y dejaron a soldados heridos, ¿Cómo puedo dejar en tus manos a estos dos aparecidos de la nada?"-

-"Fácil, ellos están bajo mi tutela y ya son integrantes oficiales de Dragon Fist, así que les prometo que no harán nada malo desde ahora en adelante"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin para convencer al consejo de magia de liberar a esos dos muchachos con un potencial grande para este mundo, Siegrain miraba con seriedad mientras que Ultear miraba tranquila pero por dentro tenía las más viles de las intenciones al igual que el peli azul con una marca en su rostro vestido como magos santos de Fiore.

-"mmmmmm, está bien, pero deberás pagar la fianza de los destrozos que hizo Fairy Tail y los de ellos, ¿queda claro, maestro Gokú?"- fue la condición del presidente del consejo de magia que Gokú responde:

-"Más claro que el agua, presidente-san"- y con esas palabras, Gokú salió con el castaño y el pelirrojo que se miraban a muerte pero decidieron hacer una tregua ya que Gokú los sacó de problemas y ser parte de Dragon Fist.

-"Vámonos a la ciudad Udyr no están esperando unos amigos"- el saiyajin dijo a los dos chicos de otro mundo que asintieron sin decir nada para luego salir de la sede del consejo, comieron algo y se fueron de camino a la ciudad Udyr.

Mientras caminaban por el camino en medio del bosque, Kyo decidió tomar la palabra para decir.

-"Así que Gokú, ¿En qué mundo estamos?"-

-"En Fiore, pero veo que tú no eres de por aquí"- respondió Gokú a lo que el castaño asintió.

-"¿Qué es eso de fiore?, veo magos y un lugar tipo edad media pero no se ve tan así"- Kyo Dijo al saiyajin que éste solo se limitó a sonreír genuinamente para responder.

-"Ni yo sé tanto de este mundo, ya que tampoco soy de por aquí"- Iori miraba de reojo interesado al escuchar que su maestro tampoco es de este mundo.

-"¿Tú tampoco?, entonces, ¿de dónde eres?"- preguntó el curioso Kyo a su nuevo maestro ya que no entendía cómo funcionaba eso de gremios de magos pero decidió seguir a hombre que derrotó con facilidad a su rival de la muerte Iori Yagami.

-"Digamos que tampoco soy de la Tierra en la que yo pertenezco, soy un Saiyajin"- respondió el actual maestro del gremio Dragon Fist que dejó más confundido a los dos del grupo mientras caminaban, Iori iba decir algo pero…

-"Vaya, vaya si no son Kyo Kusanagi e Iori Yagami, pensé que se iban a matar entre ustedes"- fue una silueta encapuchada que Iori se puso en guardia mientras que Kyo se puso en pose de batalla.

-"¿Quién eres y qué es lo que quieres?"- preguntó de forma seria el saiyajin a la silueta.

-"Que aguafiestas eres Son Gokú, vine a hacer esta advertencia, si te metes en nuestro camino, no dudaremos en matarte a ti y a tu preciado gremio, como los ciudadanos de Udyr"- fueron las advertencias de la silueta para que Kyo lance una llama que es la herencia del clan Kusanagi haciendo quemar por completo al hombre de capucha que desapareció sin dejar rastro, al parecer era una especie de magia ilusoria como lo que sintió el saiyajin al ver a Siegrain, solo la ropa de ese tipo se hizo cenizas dejando al saiyajin serio, que solo dijo.

-"Al parecer es en serio lo de Orochi, hay que irnos"- los dos peleadores rivales asintieron y decidieron seguir caminando a lo que Gokú tomó la palabra y dijo.

-"Ahora les contaré de donde provengo y quienes son los saiyajin"- y así Gokú les contó su vida completita que dejó muy sorprendido a Kyo, pero Iori no se mostraba sorprendido pero por dentro estaba emocionado ya que si el maestro es así de fuerte gracias a los entrenamientos que tuvo en su vida, ni imaginar cómo sería él de fuerte para vencer a Kyo.

-"Vaya, Maestro Gokú, es muy fuerte usted, es un honor que usted sea mi maestro"- dijo Iori con seriedad a lo que el maestro de Dragon Fist solo asintió.

-"Si, pueden llegar a ser muy fuerte al igual que Tú Kyo, pueden formar un gran equipo"- declaró el saiyajin a lo que ambos rivales se miraron con rayos en los ojos ya que pensaron "¿Equipo?, prefiero morir que formar equipo con ese idiota" pensó el pelirrojo mientras Kyo "Ese idiota es un bruto ni de chiste haré equipo con él" pensó el heredero del clan Kusanagi y así fue el viaje a la ciudad de Udyr.

DESPUÉS DE TRES DORITOS OK NO, AL RATO DESPUÉS…

-"Miren, la ciudad de Udyr"- fueron las palabras de una seria Leona Heidern al grupo que ellos quedaron asombrados del lugar.

-"Wow, mira Happy es un lindo lugar que rivaliza con Magnolias"- dijo Natsu a su amigo el gato con alas.

-"Aye, espero que haya pescados"- dijo el gato azul con baba en su boca al saborear un rico pescado.

-"Vaya Leona deberías ser más animada al presentar la ciudad en donde vives"- eso fue Terry con un toque de burla que la peliazul solo siguió caminando para ignorar al rubio.

-"¿Se van a quedar a mirar o me seguirán?"- preguntó de forma seca y al punto Leona ya que quiere encontrarse con Gokú si es que ha llegado que la hace sentir segura cuando está a su lado mientras que los demás solo asintieron y decidieron seguir a la seria peli azul para entrar a la ciudad de Udyr mirando las maravillas de la ciudad dejando a los de Fairy Tail sorprendido al igual que el trío compuesto por Mai Shiranui que veía la tienda de ropa de pasada, Athena se maravillaba del lugar y Terry, bueno Terry quería ir al gremio para conocer al maestro de Leona y la gente saludaba a Leona que ella solo hacía gesto de cortesía y recibiendo un collar de flores por parte de las niñas del lugar que ella solo sonreía con calidez dejando atónito a Mai, Athena y Terry que pensaron "Cambió" al ver a Leona con ese comportamiento tan Inusual de ella para luego recibir los mismo collares de flores a los nuevos visitantes de la ciudad, una vez que pasó eso y que Happy se sonrojó al ver que los niños le regalaron leche y pescado para que comiera y así pasaron el rato para luego ir al gremio en la que estaba Adrián y el famoso hijo de Geese Howard, Rock pero estaban dentro del lugar después de una misión exitosa al frustrar los asaltos de los ladrones en una aldea pero, las chicas del lugar casi le quitan lo más preciado para él, su virginidad, pero como era tímido, logró correr del lugar con su recompensa para llegar a descansar un rato en el gremio para luego cometer el error de contarle a Adrian que éste se rió a carcajada por la timidez de su amigo…

-"Me pregunto que estarán haciendo estos dos"- dijo una Leona en la entrada del gremio que los demás vieron el edificio y era muy acogedor pero pronto se llenará de magos y peleadores expertos en las batallas.

-"Rock, tenemos visitas"- exclamó la peli azul de forma inexpresiva ya que el hombre que anda buscando, no ha llegado todavía al gremio.

-"Ah, Hola Leona, así que son ellos los nuevos visitantes que…."- Rock no pudo terminar de completar lo que quería decir porque se dio cuenta de que no solo los de Fairy Tail estaban ahí sino tres personas pero uno especialmente que solo dijo…

-"¿Maestro Terry?"- el mencionado solo lo miró con interrogación para responder…

-"¿yo, maestro?, oye chico te equivocaste de tipo"- fueron las palabras del rubio que solo dejó algo decepcionado al rubio de ojos rojos que Leona solo suspiró para decir.

-"Lamento decirte eso, Rock, pero…."- Leona no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Terry para decir.

-"Espera, ¿Rock Howard?"- preguntó el tipo ex Fatal Fury al mirar detenidamente a Rock que tenía rasgo muy parecido al joven Rock que estaba entrenando en su mundo.

-"He, si soy Yo maestro Terry"- dijo algo incómodo por la observación de su maestro que volvió a ser joven por alguna extraña razón…

-"Es una larga historia, Terry"- Leona dijo para luego explicar que Rock Howard no es el mismo que conoce que viene de un futuro alterno por así decirlo que dejó a Terry, Mai y Athena con algo de dudas por lo que le contó la peli azul, Erza pensativa, Lucy mirando el cuerpo del guapo integrante de Dragon Fist, Mira mirando para ver si llegó Gokú, Natsu no entendió un carajo de lo que dijo la Erza de cabello azull, Gray al parecer captó lo que dijo Leona.

-"Así que eres Rock Howard pero mayor y de otro futuro"- fue lo que concluyó Terry Bogard que Rock solo asintió mientras que Adrián está comiendo su almuerzo que le dio el cocinero contratado por el maestro más su equipo de cocina.

-"Bueno que más da, un orgullo en lo que te convertiste"- felicitó Terry dándole un afectuoso abrazo al rubio que solo quedó feliz de que su maestro del pasado haya tomado esto con tranquilidad, una vez que pasó lo del abrazo, Mai se acercó de forma sexy al chico para abrazarlo por detrás dejando muy incómodo al hijo de Geese que recordó lo coqueta que es la Mai del futuro de su mundo.

-"Así que si Terry existía en tu futuro, entonces yo también existí, ¿cierto, cariño?"- fueron las palabras coqueta de la ninja del clan Shiranui hacendo que Rock casi se desmaya de tanto coqueteo de la chica que apenas matuvo la compostura para decir.

-"Eh, si, fuiste una de mis mentora para poder… hablar con las chicas"- logró responder el rubio mientras que Lucy miraba con los ojos entrecerrados al ver lo coqueta que es la descarada de esa Tal Mai.

-"Me alegro que sea tu mentora en eso, pero dime, ¿me casé con Andy?"- (NDA: esto lo inventé yo como excusa de.,… ya saben, por el bien del desarrollo de la trama) preguntó una muy dulce Mai que Rock solo se limitó a decir.

-"Eh…. No, terminaste con él ya que él siempre te consideró como una hermanita más"- reveló el hijo de Geese que dejó muy decepcionada a casi deprimida Mai que soltó a Rock para alivio de él que la chica solo se arrodilló con lágrimas cómicas para exclamar…

-"Waaaaaaaaaaaa, seré solterona, waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- Athena, Mirajane y Lucy trataban de consolar a la mujer de ropa muy reveladora que le decían que ya iba a encontrar a su príncipe azul y que no era necesario llorar por hombres que no la valoran, a Terry le salió una gota de sudor ante tal escena ya que era de esperar de su hermano Andy el por qué el rechazo a Mai ya que esa chica era muy acaramelada y una mujer muy especial que digamos, pero dejó eso de lado para dirigir la palabra a un ya calmado Rock que dijo.

-"Me dijeron que tu maestro estaría aquí"- el rubio de ojos rojos responde…

-"a propósito del maestro, ¿Leona, Gokú no estaba contigo, pensé de que…?"- no terminó sus palabras ya que la mencionada se apresuró a decir.

-"Gokú fue a ese tal consejo de magia para hablar e interceder por los destrozos del gremio aliado de Fairy Tail"- Rock solo asintió con la cabeza con una gota de sudor ante la reacción de Leona que estaba mirando para otro lado sonrojada ya que pensó que Rock lo molestaría para ver si se entregó a él y esas cosas que dejó con ojos entrecerrado a la Albina, Erza solo se sentó para esperar a Gokú, Lucy acercándose a Rock para conocerlo, Mai, Athena y Terry quedaron más extrañado por la reacción de la fría chica de los Ikari Warriors que mostraba emociones fuertes cuando lo relacionaban con Gokú poniéndose algo Tsundere por así decirlo, Adrian se contenía por no reírse ya que siempre molestaba a Leona con Gokú, Natsu se acercó al chico para decir…

-"Hola amigo soy Natsu un gusto"- el Dragon Slayer extendió su mano que el peli negro de ojos morados solo sonrió para decir.

-"Ah, hola soy Son Adrián pero dime Adrián, un gusto Natsu más conocido por destruir los lugares a donde vas"- fue la respuesta del pelinegro de 10 años de edad que Natsu solo se ríe para decir.

-"Soy muy conocido por eso"- Adrián sol se limitó a sonreír para luego oir el rugido de Natsu que estaba sintiendo hambre por el largo camino que recorrieron, Rock solo dijo.

-"Al parecer llegaron justo para el gran banquete, así que bienvenido y pidan… lo que…"- no pudo terminar Rock ya que…

-"Alguien dijo banquete"- exclamó un emocionado e infantil saiyajin mientras que dos personas que venían con él entraron de lo más tranquilo pero se miraban con rivalidad.

-"Gokú"- dijo una Leona al ver a su interés amoroso sentándose en la primera fila que Mira solo sonrió con calidez al ver al maestro de Dragon Fist sentado en el comedor para recibir del rico banquete que les ordenó una vez que llegara al gremio mientras que Kyo se sentó en un lado mientras que Iori en otro lado causando un gran sorpresa en el elenco de KOF.

-"Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, ¿Qué…."- fueron las palabras de Rock sorprendido que esos dos estuvieran en este mundo que Terry, Mai, Athena algo incómoda ya que tenía un leve enamoramiento del chico mencionado que Kyo solo dijo.

-"Es una larga historia pero tengo hambre"- dijo solo para comer mientras que el pelirrojo se limitó a comer sin decir nada mientras Natsu al ver a Gokú iba decir algo pero fue golpeado por Erza que dijo.

-"Comamos primero y después hablamos con Gokú"- Natsu asintió con ojos arremolinado por el golpe en la cabeza que le dio la reina de las hadas que Gokú comió como un bruto dejando algo asqueada a Athena como Mai que la primera solo dijo entre susurro.

-"¿ese es el hombre que Leona reacciona tan diferente?"-Mai asintió y solo dijo a la chica ex Idol.

-"Si, no tiene modales y no es la gran cosa si lo comparo con mi And…"- no pudo terminar ya que sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal al igual que la peli púrpura que miraron lentamente hacia atrás para ver a Leona con el cabello parpadeando a rojo y su mirada oscura cono ojos rojos brillantes al igual que Mirajane que ella casi hace el Takeover, que Leona dijo.

-"Que tu Andy es mejor que Gokú, ¿eh?"- Mai sudaba a mares que iba a decir algo pero Athena la salvó y dijo.

-"N…no te enojes, Leona-san, solo era una bromita, nada más al igual que usted amiga Mira"- Mira y Leona se tranquilizaron volviendo a su estado normal, que Mira volvió a su clásica sonrisa para decir.

-"Que bueno que es solo una broma, amiga, disfruten del banquete"- la albina se fue a sentar cerca de Gokú para conocerlo más y saber su historia, Leona las miró y con su acento normal típica de ella, dijo.

-"Bienvenido a Dragon y disfrute su comida"- y se marchó para sentarse al lado de Gokú para disfrutar el banquete con él comiendo vegetales y esa cosas que tanto ama comer.

-"Vaya Mira nunca la vi tan perturbadora"- dijo el Gato azul volador mientras que Mai y Athena solo decidieron comer ya que la situación en la que se encontraron fue muy perturbadora tal como dijo ese gato amigo de Natsu.

Una vez que pasó el baquete, Gokú quedó muy satisfecho al igual que Iori, Kyo y los demás de Dragon Fist junto a Fairy Tail también quedaron muy satisfecho, el saiyajin iba a decir algo pero…

-"Oye Gokú, te reto nuevamente a un duelo y…"- cuando estaba a punto de terminar, Iori apareció delante de Natsu para acertarle un golpe pero el Dragon Slayer apenas interceptó el golpe rompiendo una mesa y casi el muro del gremio para mirar con ira al hombre que lo golpeó.

-"OYE ERZA HOMBRE, ESO ES TRAMPA, MI DUELO ES CON GOKÚ"- gritó Natsu dejando con una vena a la pelirroja por lo que dijo su compañero.

-"Guarda tu tono y ten más respeto con el maestro y mi nombre no es Erza sino Iori Yagami, cabeza de chicle"- fue lo que dijo el lobo solitario del clan Yagami que preparó su llama púrpura de sus manos mientras que Natsu iba a preparar su ataque de fuego, pero…

-"Basta"- fue la voz de Gokú que ambos peleadores en cuestión desactivaron sus poderes para luego Iori voltear y volver a su puesto en donde estaba sentado en silencio.

-"Gracias Iori, ahora que veo caras nuevas, me presento, Hola mi nombre es Son Gokú, maestro de Dragin Fist fundado por el gran maestro y mago santo Udyr, pero díganme Gokú hay que me digan maestro no es lo mío"- sonrió el saiyajin al finalizar sus palabras que el rubio se presentó y dijo.

-"Hola, Gokú, mi nombre es Terry Bogard, un honor de ser parte de su gremio"- el saiyajin correspondió el saludo de Terry que éste último hizo un gesto a las dos chicas que una asintió sin mirar a Leona que todavía estaba enojada por lo mal que hablaron de su "maestro".

-"Hola, Gokú-san soy Mai Shiranui del clan Ninja Shiranui"- se presentó la peli castaña con un saludo de cortesía que hacía notar su escote cuando se inclinó, Gokú sin inmutarse saludó de forma cortés a la hermosa chica ninja.

-"Hola, Gokú-san, mi nombre es Athena Asamiya"- se presentó la Ex idol que Kyo solo sonrió al ver a la amiga de su ex novia en señal de respeto y amistad.

-"Ah, hola Athena un gusto en conocerte"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa que dejó algo tranquila a Athena ya que la mirada de Leona todavía le perturbaba en su mente al hablar mal del actual maestro de Dragon Fist.

-"Asi que ustedes tres, quieren ser parte de Dragon Fist, ¿cierto?"- preguntó Gokú a lo que los tres que se presentaron ante el saiyajin asintieron ya que Uno, no tenían donde ir, dos en el gremio están las personas que se conocieron en el torneo KOF y tres quieren ser fuerte y conocer mejor al hombre que trajo a Iori y Kyo juntos sin que se maten al mirarse.

-"Ya veo, entonces Bienvenidos al gremio, Adrián prepara el sello mágico"- el chico asintió con una sonrisa y les dijo a los nuevos integrantes en donde se colocarían el sello, Terry dijo en su hombro derecho, Kyo igual, Iori, digamos que estaba reacio hacer eso pero Gokú le explicó que ese es el modo de pertenecer a un Gremio para que lo tomen en cuenta las misiones, que el hombre pelirrojo solo asintió y decidió ponerse el sello color púrpura en su mano derecha que el chico temeroso lo hizo, Mai decidió ponerse el sello en su pecho derecho causando algo de sonrojo al niño "inocente" que puso el sello de color rojo en donde Mai le dijo, Athena en su antebrazo izquierdo color de su cabello y así se integraron los nuevos guerreros del gremio.

-"Oiga Gokú-san"- dijo una sonrojada Mirajane que Leone miró seriamente pero no dijo nada.

-"Dime, Mira"- dijo Gokú tranquilamente.

-"El maestro dijo que quería administrar el gremio y que ella tenía la misión de enseñarle a alguien sobre eso, ¿Quién es?"- fue lo que preguntó Mira a su interés amoroso que el saiyajin lo pensó, pero Athena quería se puso delante de ellos dos y dijo.

-"Si quiere, yo puedo ser la administradora del gremio"- lo dijo con una sonrisa amigable que la albina solo sonrió de forma amistosa.

-"Pero estás recién en el gremio, ¿estás segura de eso?"- preguntó Gokú ya que no quería forzar a nadie para tomar ese cargo.

-"Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted ya que me recibió con gusto en su gremio"- reveló la chica ex idol cantante que el saiyajin al ver su determinación, no tuvo más opción que ceder.

-"Bueno, pero si pasa algo, solo dime, no estaré enojado con usted"- terminó de decir Gokú a la chica con una sonrisa que se le contagió a Athena también para decir.

-"Claro, gracias Gokú"-

-"Ahora que está resuelto lo de la administradora, tomaré en cuenta el desafío de Natsu"- fueron las palabras de Gokú al grupo del equipo de Natsu más Mira como también Dragon Fist compuesto por Rock, Leona, Kyo, Iori, Terry, Mai y Athena que escucharon atentamente esas palabras de Gokú.

-"Pero, Gokú-san, ¿no íbamos a hacer la misión de buscar pistas sobre la amenaza?"- preguntó Erza ya que recordó lo que su maestro de Fairy Tail les dijo.

-"Si, claro es vamos a hacer pero quiero ver qué tan fuerte son ustedes ya que Makarov me dijo que quería que los entrenara a ustedes, por eso antes de salir a una misión quiero probarlos a ustedes mediante una batalla amistosa con el Gremio de Dragon Fist"- la pelirroja asintió sin decir nada ya que si su maestro le pidió eso a Gokú, no tenía más opción que ceder.

-"Adrián tienes listos los números, ¿cierto?"- el chico pelinegro asintió lo que dijo su maestro y figura paternal que puso una caja con papeles con sus pares de números, entonces el primero en sacar el número fue Natsu que le salió el número cuatro, después el Stripper que de la nada estaba en ropa interior por primera vez en Dragon Fist, que sacó el número uno, Terry sacó el número cuatro que peleará contra Natsu, Erza sacó el número dos mientras que Kyo sacó el número uno para pelear contra Gray Fullbuster el mago de hielo, Lucy sacó el número cinco para luego Leona el número dos para ver que su rival era la maga de equipamiento, Iori se eximió ya que Gokú sabe del poder de iori y Mai sacó el número seis que peleará contra el maestro Gokú y Mira le dijo a Gokú que por ahora no iba a pelear que el saiyajin asintió con una sonrisa con la condición que la iba a entrenar ya que tiene un poder muy grande, entonces Athena sacó el mismo número que Lucy que ambas se miraron para poder pelear.

Una vez que se hizo las parejas para la pelea número uno y dos a la pelea en el campo de entrenamiento del gremio que está a unos metros lejos de la sede para evitar destrozos.

-"Esto será una pelea amistosa para comprobar sus poderes"- fue lo que dijo Gokú mientras que Kyo se puso en pose de pelea a lo boxeador mientras que Gray se puso en pose del estilo de hielo que le enseñó Ur, su "difunta maestra", una vez que Gokú dijo el Ready Go, Gray exclamó..

-"ICE MAKE: LANZAS DE HIELO"- extendió sus dos manos creando un gran sello mágico blanco de hielo lanzando muchas lanzas de Hielo dirigiéndose a Kyo que éste sonrió para preparar su Pyrokinesis que su mano ardió de un fuego intenso que lo lanzó al suelo creando un gran pilar de fuego que las lanzas congelantes de Gray se derritieron al mínimo contacto con la habilidad de fuego de Kyo que dejó emocionado a Natsu al ver que hay otro tipo capaz de hacer fuego con sus manos dejando con sorpresa a los de Fairy Tail, Iori solo resopló mirando la pelea.

"No sabía que él es un mago de fuego, me pondré serio" pensó el chico para ver a Kyo frente a él para darle un sendo puñetazo en el rostro que el mago de hielo cayó al suelo para luego impulsarse y ponerse de pie para limpiar la sangre en la comisura de sus labios para sonreír.

-"eres muy hábil pero a ver si logras evitar esto, ICE MAKE: Martillo de hielo"- un martillo de hielo apareció en la mano del chico y se lanzó a una velocidad monstruosa que estaba ya delante de Kyo que estaba punto de golpear Gray con su Martillo que el kusanaga preparó su puño con sus llamas en plena potencia para lanzarlo con todo al martillo de Hielo de Gray que causó un gran vapor dejando con la vista borrosa a los demás meno a Gokú que lo podía ver al sentir el ki de los dos, Gray decidió utilizar su Ice Make: Piso dejando el piso de la arena de combate congelado que Kyo logró saltar y recomponerse en el suelo de Hielo para esquivar apenas el puño de Gray que salió al otro lado dando una vuelta majestuosa para estar frente al chico.

-"Vaya que tienes buen manejo de hielo, chico, pero…"- Kyo no terminó de decir sus palabras ya que patinó como si de un partido de Hockey se tratara a gran velocidad que Gray no lo vio venir que Kyo se quemó a si mismo con su llama sin afectarle en lo más mínimo para luego lanzar la llama en el suelo y crear un gran pilar de fuego dejando muy afectado al mago de Hielo e hizo una combinación de golpes a velocidades monstruosa con patadas y golpes al estilo kusanagi que lo mandó a volar fuera de la arena al stripper de hielo dejándolo fuera de combate.

-"La victoria es mía"- dijo Kyo con su mano de fuego aun flameando pero algo cansado que dejó con un WOW a Natsu, pero Erza, Lucy y Mirajane sorprendida por la pelea y la capacidad de pelear de Kyo.

-"eres muy fuerte Kyo, pero al parecer no puedes controlar del todo tu habilidad con el fuego"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin a su nuevo discípulo que éste solo dijo.

-"Creo que se dio cuenta, pero me va entrenar para controlar eso, qué pena"- Gokú solo sonrió para luego descongelar la arena de forma muy fácil.

-"Ahora la segunda pelea, Erza contra Leona"- las chica mencionadas asintieron ante las palabras del saiyajin que entraron a la arena de batalla mientras que Gray era ayudado por Terry y Adrián para que lo sanaran.

-"Así que demuéstrame lo fuerte que eres y no me decepciones"- dijo Erza a Leona que ella se puso en pose de pelea…

-"Lo mismo digo de ti"- y con un ready Go de Gokú se lanzaron para pelear….

Fin del capítulo 6..

Nda: sé que lo dejé en la mejor parte pero quiero ver mejor las habilidades de Erza y Como Leona con el entrenamiento de Gokú logrará hacerle pelea contra la maga pelirroja. Bueno gracias por eso y estén atento a todo.

Pd: me dijeron que debía colocar otra chica de KOF para pelear por Goku y se me ocurrió a Chizuru por lo de Lissana, la pregunta es si lo hago o no, la respuesta es de ustedes, Sería todo por ahora.

Pd2: en el próximo capítulo empieza el arco de la Isla Galuna y los versus pendientes…


	7. Chapter 7

NDA: He vuelto después de quinientos años, Ok, no, a lo que vamos ahora, empezará el mini arco de la isla Galuna, la haré breve eso sí, no tan breve pero lo ideal es que el próximo capítulo que espero que lo haré pronto, no me quiero postergar tanto ya que eso, este fics es uno de lo más originales que tengo ya que probé con otro método y como los otros gremios no se mencionaban mucho, decidí hacer uno propio, ahora con los chicos de KOF, habrán más personajes de la saga de Orochi del 97 y 98 que es la que más recuerdo, así que sin más relleno, empiezo.

Capítulo 7: "Los Hakkeshus en movimiento y en camino la isla Galuna, problemas con un gremio parte uno"

En otro Lugar…

-"Así que el gremio de Dragon Fist está ganando una reputación muy honorable"- dijo uno de los magos santos del consejo de magia.

-"Si, por lo que veo ese tal Son Gokú salió de la nada e hizo una alianza con los de Fairy Tail de acuerdo al informe de Makarov"- dijo otro Mago de ya avanzada edad.

-"Pero, ¿no arruinarían su reputación si hacen alianza con Fairy Tail?"- dijo una tal maga sexy de buen cuerpo físico de nombre Ultear.

-"Pues nos daría cierto alivio ya que los más peligroso están bajo la tutela del maestro Son Gokú"- fue lo que dijo el presidente del consejo que se dio fin a la sesión del consejo, pero ahora nos enfocamos en dos personajes un cierto peli azul con una marca roja en su rostro y una peli negra con un cuerpo muy voluptuoso pero vestida apropiadamente para representar a una mago Santo del consejo.

-"Al parecer Fairy Tail tiene un gran aliado"- dijo de forma tranquila Ultear mientras iban a la salida del consejo con el peliazul.

-"mmmm, no creo que sea la gran cosa a pesar de que reclutaron a eso dos idiotas que diezmaron a un pelotón completo sin muchos problemas"- dijo ese tipo que se hacía pasar por un tal Siegrain.

-"No deberías subestimarlo"- decía la chica peli negra.

-"Pero con tal de no enterarse de nuestro plan y la persona indicada para ejecutar dicho plan, no temeré a ellos"- dijo el mago santo con una sonrisa despiadada que de repente…

-"Así que un plan, ¿eh?"- dijo un tipo sentado en los árboles cercanos en donde estaban los dos magos santos mencionados.

-"¿Quién eres antes de matarte?"- preguntó el peli azul que la chica solo cambió su cara a una más seria.

-"Ah, ¿matarme?, inténtalo si puedes"- dijo el tipo de un traje formal azul marino, cabello blanco con negro vestido clérigo azul cobalto con cinturón negro, un pantalón del mismo color, zapatos cafés y una capucha negra en su cabeza con dos hebillas amarillas, el tipo se puso de pie y cuando Siegrain estaba a punto de hace su magia ya que se materializó en ese lugar para matar a aquel que lo insultó y que los escuchó con las manos en la masa, pero no pudo hacer eso ya que sintió que alguien lo agarró de su cuello y lo mandó a volar cayendo al suelo, la chica iba a activar su orbe de magia pero un ataque de viento la mandó a volar cayendo cerca de Siegrain…

-"Escúchenme basuras humanas presumidos, díganles a su consejo de magia que no se interponga en nuestro camino o los destruiremos"- dijo ese ser de cabello blanco con negro y de estatura alta un poco más grande que el hermano de Mirajane.

-"Maldito, te mataré"- decía un muy enojado Siegrain que se abalanzó con su magia de velocidad que el mismo tipo rubio se puso en medio de los dos y dijo.

-"Tu pelea es conmigo niño bonito"- dijo el rubio con un ojo biónico en la derecha que éste solo dijo…

-"Reflector"- y cuando Siegrain tocó el espejo de la técnica de ese tipo, se le devolvió por dos y salió lejos chocando contra un árbol, el tipo se iba acercando lentamente hacia su víctima ya que lo derrotó y uno de sus hobbies era disecar en estatuas a sus oponentes que ha derrotado y lo hizo con algunos magos de gremios oscuros sembrando el terror junto a otros "compañeros de la mafia" pero ellos no pertenecieron a esa secta en la que él está ahí.

-"Basta, Rugal dejamos ese mensaje en ellos, vámonos"- dijo el tipo grande de cabello blanco.

-"Qué pena, bueno, para la otra, serás mi trofeo, chico"- dijo ese ser llamado Rugal Bernstein que Ultear no pudo hacer nada más que mirar ya que ese tipo de traje azul se lo impidió.

-"Pero agradece a Goenitz que no te disecara"- dijo el rubio para luego irse con el llamado Goenitz dejando a los dos magos santos enojados ya que encontraron otra molestia para sus planes.

EN OTRO LUGAR, EN CAMPO DE PELEA…

Vemos a una Leona que saltó a toda velocidad para acertarle una patada en la pelirroja que ella logró esquivar dicho ataque.

-"Nada mal"- dijo Leona de forma seria que la peli roja usó su magia de equipamiento para manifestar una armadura llamada las negras consiste en una armadura de color negro, luciendo un poco de plata de recorte. La coraza de plata revela una gran cantidad de división en el vientre, con las placas que flanquean sus caderas y llegando hasta su Guardar-renes muy grande, compuesto por mucho tiempo, la plata con bordes en forma de placas de alguna manera, como las plumas y decorados con cruces de plata. El Guardar-renes sale de la parte frontal del cuerpo expuso, con su ingle cubiertos por un indumento oscuro. Su Hombreras de grandes, cada uno compuesto de dos placas de plata con bordes uno sobre el otro, la plata cruza el deporte en ellos también, y flanquean el cuello alto, cuya forma recuerda a la de un vestido. Los guantes delgados vienen equipados con una protección importante para las manos, y las piezas de plata en el deporte un patrón que recuerda de las correas, las placas de protección piernas se astilla filo en sus muslos y rodillas, pero muy oscuro negro en el metal de las rodilleras, pero las alas de murciélago es la que resalta de esa armadura.

-"Nada mal"- decía el saiyajin pero había un problema que se percató de una que Leona captó eso y entonces decidió usar sus manos para exclamar…

-"Moon Slasher"- Leona creó un aura cortante en forma de luna llena para lanzarlo de lleno en la escarlata que ésta última con su espada lanzó un ataque cortante que logró partir el Moon Slasher de su rival pero no vio venir que la chica entró en sus defensas y sintió un golpe en su vientre que la hizo retroceder unos metros a la peli roja.

-"Tienes una ofensiva fuerte pero expones tus fallas defensiva"- decía la mujer peli azul mirando de forma seria a su oponente que ella apenas pudo recomponerse.

-"Ya… veo…. Pero no… me rendiré"- dijo Erza con una resolución que ella cambió su armadura al de una vestida de bikini de tigresa con orejas de felinos y una espada.

-"Esta es mi armadura de velocidad"- y con esas palabras, Erza desapareció y apareció detrás de Leona e iba a hacer un golpe frontal que la peli azul logró esquivarla, "gracias Gokú" pensó la hermosa peli azul al esquivar dicho ataque, entonces Erza desapareció y apareció a toda velocidad para noquear a la peli azul pero pasó lo mismo, Leona la esquivó por poco, entonces decidió usar su nuevo poder que tenía oculto y gracias a Gokú, su Gokú pudo practicarlo, se puso quieta, cerró sus ojos y justo cerca del campo de entrenamiento del gremio, hay un río con cascada, ella sólo sonrió y cuando Erza la iba a atacar extendió sus mano frente a la pelirroja y abrió los ojos con una sonrisa…

-"Perdiste"- y con esa palabras, Erza se sintió como si fuese golpeada con un puñetazo, pero fue con una viga de Agua que la mandó a volar lejos y fuera de la plataforma…

-"Erza fuera de la plataforma, la ganadora Leona Heidern"- decía el maestro de Dragon Fist con orgullo que la peli azul solo sonreía con calidez ante su interés amoroso que después cayó al suelo sentada después de hacer esa técnica de Aquakinesis, heredado por su padre, pero no tenía mucho control de eso, pero con Gokú logró al menos controlar el flujo de agua y derrotar a Erza, pero los demás en silencio, menos Rock ya que sabía de eso desde que empezaron a entrenar con Gokú.

-"Wow, te volviste muy fuerte Leona y ni siquiera tuviste que recurrir a la locura de sangre"- decía una Mai de forma sorprendida que la peli azul solo miraba con normalidad para decir.

-"Si y todo gracias a Gokú"- cuando dijo el nombre de Gokú, lo dijo en otro tono que Mira captó y se puso celosa ya que ella le está ganando la pulseada en la loca carrera de amor por el saiyajin mientras que Athena Asamiya y Mai Shiranui se percataron del tono de la peli azul, "Leona, la fría sin emociones, expresándose así de ese hombre, ¿eh?" pensó la Kunoichi de forma interesada y de mirada Gatuna en la persona que hace reaccionar así a Leona Heidern, en cuanto a la peli morada ex idol miró con algo de sorpresa al tono de Leona "Al parecer tendré que conocer al maestro de Dragon Fist" pensó la chica para luego ver al maestro del gremio acercarse a una Erza todavía en el suelo, Gokú extiende su mano y dice.

-"Nada mal para ser una buena luchadora con las armas, pero al usar esa magia que usas te desgastas, ¿cierto?"- la pelirroja mira al saiyajin que ella se puso de pie sin corresponder el gesto del saiyajin para decir.

-"Si"- admitió la chica.

-"Bueno, por algo hay que empezar a mejorar, ¿no?"- fueron las palabras del saiyajin a Erza que ella solo sonríe de forma normal.

-"Si, me alegro que el maestro Makarov nos mande a entrenar"- y con esas palabras, Erza se fue con el grupo de Fairy Tail no antes de felicitar a Leona por su triunfo y ella solo asintió correspondiendo al gesto de la maga de equipamiento.

-"El siguiente Natsu vs Terry Bogard"- dijo Rock Howard que ambos mencionados asintieron...

-"Comiencen"- dijo el saiyajin dando inicio a la pelea, Natsu sin perder el tiempo exclamó:

-"Karyū no Hōkō"- cuando exhaló, lanzó una larga línea de fuego para convertirlo en una bola hacia el objetivo que Terry lo esquivó de un salto que Natsu dejó ese ataque ya que vio saltar al rubio de fatal Fury que iba a preparar su puño pero cuando lo iba a golpear.

-"Power Wave"- exclamó Terry cuando golpeó el suelo, Natsu cuando lo iba a golpear sintió con una corriente de poder surge del suelo y lo impactó en el Dragon Slayer que salió volando unos metros pero logró recomponerse y caer de pie.

-"Vaya eso no lo vi venir, esto se pone emocionante"- exclamó Natsu extasiado y exhalando fuego, saliendo a una gran velocidad que Terry está atento y así ambos intercambiaron golpes y patadas que ninguno cedía pero Terry al tener más experiencia en combates lograba interceptar los golpes del cabeza de cerilla que el único problema que tienen el elenco de KOF es que no tienen ese poder sacados de la nada para derrotar a sus oponentes y eso Natsu lo tiene gracias al "nakama" Power?, pero vamos ahora a la pelea, Natsu se emocionó tanto que sus manos se convirtieron en garras de fuegos en la cual tomó más ventaja en Terry que esta vez se vio en aprietos y sintió que una parte de su camiseta se quemó por las llamas del Dragon Slayer que el golpe de Natsu lo mandó lejos casi cayendo fuera de la plataforma, pero logró recomponerse para mirar a Natsu.

-"jajajaj, te ganaré, ahora, Karyū no Tekken"- exclamó Natsu y su mano salió una gran llamarada de fuego que salió a toda velocidad para terminar la pelea que Terry se lanzó también y exclamó:

-"Burn Knuckle"- al decir esas palabras, Terry canalizó su mano con energía o Chi que cuando chocaron ambos puños tanto de Natsu y Terry se creó una explosión creando un cráter de dos cinco metros de diámetro que ambos salieron disparados cayendo fuera de la plataforma dejando con un "Wow" a todo el público, claro menos Gokú e Iori que uno miraba hasta qué nivel llegaba ellos dos, en el caso de Iori, no le importó mucho ya que quiere entrenar luego por Gokú.

-"La pelea es un empate"- dijo Rock Howard Terry se puso de pie para acercarse a Natsu con las mismas heridas que el rubio de Fatal Fury que sonrió.

-"Buena pelea, espero que tengamos una revancha"- dijo el cabeza de cerilla que el rubio solo asintió.

-"Si, esperaré ese día y yo ganaré"- dijo el rubio sin su gorra que fue quemada por el ataque de Natsu que éste solo dijo.

-"Jah, eso lo veremos"- y así ambos salieron de la plataforma para dar origen a la pelea de Lucy vs Athena.

NDA: Gana Athena Asamiya con facilidad debido a las técnicas de pelea como las de psíquica.

Una vez que Gokú le aconsejó a la rubia que no se desanimara que de derrotas se aprende y que Rock le dijo que tenía potencial que ella se animó y dijo…

-"Entonces me volveré fuerte, gracias Rock-san"- fueron las palabras con una sonrisa cálida de Lucy al rubio de ojos rojos que éste solo se sonrojó y Happy…

-"Te gussssssssstaaaaa"- decía el gato troll que Rock se puso más nervioso y Lucy re sonrojada que causó la risa de los demás, pero dejando eso de lado, ahora la pelea de Gokú Vs Mai, ambos a la plataforma de pelea y Mai usó sus Abanicos, poniéndose en pose de pelea que es muy provocativo por su atuendo y sus pechos rebotando que el saiyajin ni se inmutó ante eso causando sorpresa en la Kunoichi.

"Pensé que se sonrojaría o mostraría una cara perversa, bueno que más da" cuando escuchó el comiencen por parte de Rock, ella activó sus abanicos y los lanzó al saiyajin que éste los esquivó como si nada, entonces sus abanicos de vuelta ella solo sonrió.

-"Nada mal para ser un hombre que ignora mis encantos, algo que ni "Mi Andy" ignoraría"- dijo al chica de cabello castaño que se puso en pose de pelea al estilo Artes kunoichi, de su mano lanzó fuego al saiyajin que éste sin inmutarse, lo desvió a un lado.

-"Nada mal, pero debes hacer mucho para derrotarme"-decía el saiyajin en un tono provocativo que sacó un tic nervioso a la peli castaña dijo.

-"No me subestime, Ryu Enbu "- la chica dio un pequeño salto y con la cola de su traje, lanzó un arco de fuego que Gokú solo suspiró y esquivó pero Mai saltó para lanzar sus abanicos al saiyajin que éste los desvió a otro lado, "Es ahora o nunca" pensó la chica para lanzar su ataque final.

-"Hana Arashi"- con otros abanicos, Mai lanza golpes al saiyajin que éste lo esquivó y logró interceptar el último golpe de la chica con el abanico con un solo dedo.

-"No..no.. no puede ser"- decía una shockeada Mai al ver a su oponente que esquivó todo sin nada de esfuerzo.

-"Tienes habilidades sorprendente, pero, dependes muchos de esos abanicos y ese poder de fuego que usas"- dijo el saiyajin que con su puño, lanzó un ataque de viento comprimido mandando a volar lejos a la pobre chica "Así que ese es el hombre que Leona está enamorada" pensó la chica que cerró sus ojos para prepararse para caer al suelo, pero…

-"Sintió que alguien la agarró al estilo nupcial, como si de su príncipe azul se tratara, ella abrió sus ojos para ver a su oponente sonriendo para decir.

-"Me excedí con mi poder en ti, lo siento"- la chica miró al maestro de Dragon Fist con los ojos muy abierto ya que es primera vez que un hombre la carga así al estilo de novia, ella solo no dijo nada y siguió mirando al saiyajin con ojos bien abiertos…

-"Eh, eh, si, no hay problema"- decía una muy sorprendida Mai Shiranui que Gokú puso a la chica de pie que ella sintió un escalofrío al soltar al maestro del gremio.

-"Bien, ya vi a qué punto pueden llegar, desde mañana empezaremos con el entrenamiento"- Terminó Gokú que los demás asintieron que Mai solo entró pensando en la forma en que Gokú la cargó, ella se sintió como una damisela en apuros, "Mi príncipe" pensó la Shiranui en él ya que la derrotó con facilidad y se sintió cálida.

NDA: Digamos las cosas como son, si ven el carácter de Mai, se darán cuenta de lo cliché que es el pensamiento de la kunoichi del clan Shiranui.

El día pasó de lo más normal, Gokú les contó el cómo llegó aquí como también el ser reclutado por el difunto maestro Udyr a este gremio, la historia de cómo derrotó el maestro a ese monstruo demonio que Erza recordó al monstruo de la flauta de la muerte Lullaby, Lucy quedó muy sorprendida cuando escuchó que Rock no es de este mundo como también los demás cuando se enteraron que Kyo, Iori, Terry, Mai, Athena y el mencionado hijo de Geese Howard son de otras dimensiones que comentaron la batalla contra el Orochi y el motivo de que se unieron los dos gremios en alianza para dar origen a la real amenaza aparte de los de aquí, en Earthland, como también el origen de Gokú que dejó más que sorprendido a los chicos presentes.

Iori al escuchar el relato de su maestro, empezó a respetarlo más y un ejemplo a seguir en cuanto a superar sus límites que es la frase del gremio que está tallado en una piedra justo en la entrada, Mai empezó a admirar más a su maestro del gremio y empezar un plan para ganarse la confianza de su maestro que es la parte de la comida ya que ella es muy hábil en eso, Athena se arrepintió de hablar mal de él y prometió a si misma que ella trabajaría duro en la administración del gremio y conocer mejor a su jefe de gremio, Kyo solo sonrió y hará algo que detestaba hacer, entrenar ya que si ese idiota de Iori está al acecho para matarlo, decidió superar sus límites para no morir tan joven, Terry se ajustó su gorra en señal de respeto a su nuevo maestro ya que sintió que debe entrenar y aprender más, qué mejor de uno de los guerreros más fuerte de este mundo, Son Gokú y así saldar cuentas pendientes si es que están aquí Krauser y Geese, el padre de Rock, el rubio de ojos rojos solo sonreía con más admiración a su maestro y en estas semanas lo vio más como un padre que nunca tuvo (NDA: me gusta ese chico, haré un cross con dxd inspirado en el dragonis Blake con pequeñas diferencias ya que me dejó con las ganas ya que no la continuó), Leona digamos que sus sentimientos aumentaron más hacia el saiyajin y está soltero así que puede hacer su movimiento, Lucy solo quedó impactada pero le creyó y empezó a tener respeto al maestro de Dragon Fist.

Por otro lado, Erza solo pudo sonreír con respeto al saiyajin por lo que mencionó y como creció el gremio empezando con el chico Adrián y Rock, así que con gusto entrenará con el maestro aliado de Fairy Tail, Mirajane está más que admirada y muy enamorada del saiyajin que ella al saber que se casó y quedó soltero, fue como el meme de Ralph como estoy feliz y enojado, fue una montaña rusa de emociones al ver a su interés amoroso y más encima un maestro de un gremio propio y decidió esforzarse al máximo para que su nueva amiga, Athena Asamiya sea una buena administradora del gremio, Gray está más que emocionado ya que tiene un rival a vencer y entrenar para superar sus límites, Gray solo quedó tranquilo y al igual que su rival, el cabeza de cerilla está emocionado al ser entrenado por Gokú y así pasaron el día en Dragon Fist.

AL siguiente día, empezarían con el entrenamiento del saiyajin, digamos que las cosas se volvieron pesados para los integrantes de Dragon Fist a excepción de Leona y Rock que entrenaron hace más de tres semanas, pero poco a poco se están acostumbrando como también la misión de buscar alguna pista de Orochi o sus Hakkeshu, pero pasaron cinco días y ninguna pista, Gokú no los podía detectar por medio del ki por dos razones una es que son muchas en la Tierra y varios puntos en que tienen malas intenciones y la otra es que quizás crearon una barrera en sus escondites para que no fueran detectados.

-"Qué raro, no hemos tenido éxito alguno"- decía un Rock mientras hacía una misión de pasada con Terry y Mai en transportar a una familia otra vez por ese camino.

-"Por ahora no han aparecido los sirvientes de Orochi"- dijo Mai mientras estaba caminando con un Kimono blanco con signos rojos de pétalos de cerezos y con un abanico.

-"Solo queda esperar"- decía Terry al seguir con la misión mientras que Rock solo asintió y Mai volvió a pensar en la forma de sacarse a Leona y tener vía libre para el saiyajin.

EN OTRO LADO…

-"Bueno Leona, creo que es todo, solo pista y escondites vacíos, nada de otro mundo"- decía el saiyajin suspirando mientras que Natsu no podía detectar olor similar a lo que sintió en la cueva.

-"Si tan solo una pista, pero nada"- decía Gray estando en calzoncillos otra vez que Erza solo suspiró y dijo.

-"Si la persona que lidera esto es quien conozco, no me sorprendería para nada de esto"- decía Iori secamente que el saiyajin asintió ante las palabras del rubio del clan Yagami.

-"Si es Goenitz, tendremos que entrenar duro para vencerlo ya que no sabemos si adquirió más poder de lo que tiene para invocar a Orochi"- decía Kyo ya que le costó mucho derrotar a ese idiota junto a los demás Hakkeshu y para colmo si yamazaki está aquí, la cosa se pone más seria de lo que está.

-"Hay que seguir buscando mientras nos hacemos más fuerte con sus entrenamientos a pesar de lo duro que es"- la pelirroja recordó el método de entrenamiento del gremio Dragon Fist, los primeros días fueron duros al punto de no poder moverse cuando llegaron a sus habitaciones en el mismo gremio que compartían con las demás chicas, pero Leona la desafió a que no fuera tan llorona y que si quería vencerla, que entrenara dura ya que le dijo que esto era el calentamiento solamente y eso atacó un poco su orgullo como reina de las Hadas.

NDA: más adelante haré interacciones de Lucy con Rock.

-"Si, debemos seguir"- decía la peli azul mientras salían del lugar ya que no encontraron ninguna pista del lugar.

EN EL GREMIO MIENTRAS TANTO

-"Ahora ya sabes lo básico"- decía una Mira muy sonriente que Athena solo sonrió en aprobación.

-"Si, gracias, fuiste de gran ayuda"-

-"Me alegro"- terminó de decir la albina ante las palabras de halago de su nueva amiga que tenían ciertas cosas en común, como por ejemplo ambas fueron Idol en sus respectivos mundos de distintas maneras y ambas les gusta cantar, mientras que Lucy está tumbada en la mesa por el cansancio del entrenamiento con el maestro de Dragon Fist.

-"¿Todavía cansada?"- preguntó una sonriente albina a la rubia tetona experta en el fanservice.

-"Ah, siento que a este paso moriré y no podré conocer muy bien a Rock-san"- responde Lucy con lágrimas cómicas mientras que Plu la miraba.

-"No te pongas así, a Rock no le gustaría verte así"- la animaba la ex Idol llamada Athena Asamiya.

-"Pe.. pero él se aleja cada vez que le hablo o se pone muy nervioso cuando le hablo"- se decía más deprimida la rubia maga celestial que Mira le tocó el hombro a su amiga que dijo.

-"Quizás es muy tímido con las mujeres que son muy digamos lanzadas por así decirlo"-

-"Si, por lo que ví, te insinúas muchos en él, debes ser lento en él, lo conocemos muy poco aparte de su origen, pero no mucho de su vida personal"- decía la peli púrpura pensativa que Adrián entró y logró escuchar esa conversación y dijo.

-"Sí, es muy tímido con las mujeres ya que en la ciudad, las chicas casi se lo violan, está algo traumado ya que él me dijo que no hablaba mucho con mujeres ya que se la pasó entrenando en su vida"- Lucy asintió , digamos que pudo aguantar un día entrenando, pero de un dos por tres siguió gracias a la motivación de su nuevo amigo, Rock, pero ella tenía un problema con ese galán, es que es muy tímido por la falta de interacción con las chicas y se dio cuenta de que debe ir lento en él.

-"Tienes razón, debo ir lento en él, seré su amiga primero y si se dan las cosas, ser su novia"- se decía en voz baja algo sonrojado que Adrián sonrió con malicia ya que tenía como molestar a su amigo como venganza por todas las arrebatadas de comida que tuvieron anteriormente en la ciudad de Udyr.

-"Ese es el espíritu, Lucy"- decía la albina viendo como las energías de la rubia volvieron a la normalidad que Athena solo suspiró "espero que Kyo se fije en mí aunque hay otro que se ganó mi interés" pensaba la nueva administradora de Dragon Fist y así pasaron las cosas en el gremio.

Unas dos semanas después, vemos a un Adrián con las hojas de misiones mientras que el grupo de Fairy Tail llamado el equipo de Natsu y el de Dragon Fist está disfrutando del desayuno por cortesía de Mira, Mai y Athena que querían hacer su movimiento en especial, ganarse al saiyajin por medio de la comida.

-"Maestro, Paul-san me dijo que hay una misión de rango S que es de suma urgencia"- decía el chico pasando la hoja que Gokú lo recibió y lo leyó.

-"Ya veo, hay que terminar con una maldición en la Isla Galuna, pero yo no puedo ir ya tengo una misión con Leona e Iori, ¿Quiénes van?"- preguntó el saiyajin que Terry tomó el palpel de Gokú.

-"La recompensa es muy suculenta, el equipo Fatal Fury irá"- decía el rubio mientras que el equipo formado por Terry, Rock, Mai y Kyo que se interesó en formar grupo con ellos mientras que los de Fairy Tail no se quedaron atrás y Natsu dijo.

-"Nosotros también iremos, queremos saber qué tan fuerte nos volvimos"- Terry solo sonrió al ver lo emocionado que está su rival y amigo que Erza solo asintió ante eso mientras que Athena y Mira se quedarían entrenando en el gremio y apenas llegaran de isla Galuna, se iban al gremio de Fairy Tail para informar al maestro Makarov de lo ocurrido en su estadía en el gremio de Gokú.

-"Bueno, ¿alguna objeción?"- preguntó el saiyajin que nadie dijo nada.

-"Entonces será hecho así, empaquen sus cosas y vuelvan vivos de esa isla, aunque sé que lo harán bien"- terminó de decir Gokú que el grupo hicieron sus preparativos para ir a la isla Galuna.

FIN DE LA PRIMERA PARTE…

NDA: Lo hice más corto pero para el otro capítulo habrá acción del bueno y el inicion del enamoramiento de Erza... como también el de Athena y el de Lucy a Rock. Como la vuelta de Ur a la vida y Cana conociendo a Kyo, bueno, eso sería todo…


	8. Chapter 8

NDA: He vuelto mis estimados, he vuelto, estaba viendo los niveles de poderes y que según los Gringos, Natsu puede ganarle a Orochi y que Acnología también, yo lo dudo porque están bien fumados con el Gokú Xeno, no es para tanto de acuerdo a lo mostrado en SuperDragonBall Heroes, así que le resto credibilidad a eso, bueno en fin, haré el fics a mi manera de ver las cosas después hacer el de Gokú en Freezing…. Bueno antes de borrar y escribir de nuevo esta parte, puse spoiler que por el bienestar mental de mi y de la gente, mejor No, así que eso, el resto de los votos de segunda vuelta por ahora está ganando Kuroinu aunque me dio asco lo bajo que cayó el creador, pero lo más irritante es que hay gente que le gustó eso, pero me acordé que hay gente que se la jala viendo pulpos follando a chicas y se me pasa… o sea, no debería sorprenderme de lo bizarros que son los japos….

No soy dueño de nada, así que empiezo….

Capítulo 8: "Isla Galuna y Phantom Lord parte dos" antes "Los Hakkeshus en movimiento y problema con un gremio parte uno"… ahora contunuemos.

NDA: la haré corta en Galuna eso sí….

Vemos a los dos grupos de distinto gremios, por parte de Dragon Fist, está el equipo Fatal Fury compuesto por Terry Bogard, Rock Howard, Kyo Kusanagi y por supuesto una Celosa Mai Shiranui por cierta chica peli azul que no tenía emociones y parece más femenina cada vez que está con el maestro de dicho gremio…

Flashback algunas horas antes de salir…

-"Espero que tengan éxito en la misión, sé que lo pueden hacer"- decía el maestro de Dragon Fist y portador temporal de los cuatros espíritus guardianes, Son Gokú que, con una sonrisa dejó con cara de mujer enamorada a Mai Shiranui porque en las dos semanas que está en gremio, pudo conocer mejor al maestro, las aventuras que contaba, la forma en que lo ayudaba en el entrenamiento y muchas cosas, pero cada vez que trataba se acercarse a él, Leona se adelantaba y conversa muy amenamente como si fueran amantes.

"Esa maldita no deja acercarme a él" pensaba la peli castaña kunoichi que Leona la miró con rivalidad con cara de "Es mío, aléjate perra" que Mai captó la indirecta y la mira con cara de "Eso lo veremos" a la peli azul que Mira se arregostó en el brazo de Gokú con una sonrisa muy linda pero con cara de "Yo seré la primera y será mio" y su aura oscura como la de un demonio tirando rayos con la vista a Leona que está con arregostado en el otro brazo de su amado que sacó una Gota de sudor y dejando algo molesta a Erza porque no la dejaban hablar con él para pedirle consejo para hacerse más fuerte aparte de los entrenamientos, Athena solo tenía una sonrisa forzada ver esa escena dejando con una gota de sudor a los restantes del gremio de Dragon Fist, Gray y Lucy de Fairy Tail pero a Natsu le chupa un huevo eso pero Happy…

-"Al parecer te gussstaaaaaa"- decía el gato Troll a Erza que ésta solo lo mandó a volar a los cielos de forma cómica con una sonrojo que no se sabe que es de enojo o por que fue descubierta con eso de los sentimientos, pero nah…

FIN FLASHBACK….

"Esas dos no me van a ganar" terminó de pensar una celosa kunoichi mientras que en el equipo de Fairy Tail van todos menos Mirajane que está con Athena Asamiya dando los últimos detalles acerca de la administración del gremio que las cosas quedaron así por el momento…

Cuando llegaron al puerto Hargeon, les preguntaron a cada viajero si era posible ir a aquella Isla Maldita que ellos sabían de la leyenda de esa isla en la cual, se negaron cada uno de los viajeros Marinos que a Natsu se le ocurrió algo…

-"¿por qué no vamos nadando mejor?"- fue la propuesta del cabeza de chicle que se ganó un golpe de noqueo por cortesía de Erza Scarlet.

-"Ustedes quieren ir a la Isla Galuna, ¿cierto?"- fue la voz de un tipo que está en un bote que los integrantes de ambos gremios aliados asintieron menos el fuera de combate de Natsu.

-"Si, queremos hacer esa misión de solucionar ese problema"- fue la respuesta de Terry Bogard que causó la mirada aprobatoria del tipo…

-"Entonces yo los llevaré"- eso dejó feliz al grupo menos a Natsu que quedó con cara de palo ya que odia viajar en transporte y prefiere ir nadando en el agua, pero otra vez fue noqueado por Erza ya que su compañero se quejaba mucho…

-"Andando"- dijo la pelirroja usuaria de la magia de equipamiento para dar inicio al viaje a la Isla Maldita Galuna…

El viajero contó la leyenda de esa isla maldita que si entran, pueden convertirse en demonios cuando hay Luna Llena en la cual se convierte en una especie de Luna púrpura que da inicio a esa maldición…

-"Ya veo, esto se pone cada vez interesante"- decía Kyo con una sonrisa de confianza ya que a pesar de odiar esforzarse, vio que Iori está entrenando duro con el objetivo de matarlo a él cosa que Kyo no quería eso y decidió entrenar al límite con su maestro que es mil veces más fuerte que él y todos los peleadores con que él ha enfrentado juntos y de seguro podría con el Orochi, pero dejó eso de lado ya que…

-"Bueno, solo es hacer la misión y ya, no creo que salgamos malditos de ahí, ¿no?"- fueron las palabras de Rock con los ojos cerrados y sentado en el balcón del bote que Lucy asintió con una sonrisa tan cálida a las palabras de ese rubio galán de ojos rojos que la dejaba muy tranquila.

-"Te gusssstaa"- decía Happy en forma burlona a Lucy que ella se sonrojó tanto que ese sonrojo es similar al cabello de Erza que no dijo nada para volver a increpar a Happy que quizás es cierto, está teniendo sentimientos por ese chico tímido con las mujeres que quizás es un poco apresurado, pero no podía negar lo empeñoso que es él para entrenar para hacerse más fuerte, que de a poco cuando pasó las dos semanas, ella pudo hablar un poco más tranquila con él sin que el chico rubio se sienta incómodo, pero…

-"UNA OLA, VIA…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras Gray que el tipo desapareció pensando que era un fantasma, pero no pudieron concluir eso porque esa Gran Ola golpeó sus embarcación dando vuelta ese bote cayendo todos al agua con esa furiosa tormenta que se avecinó…

"Justo cuando necesitamos de Leona" pensó Kyo para luego ver que las grandes olas los zarandeó de un lugar a otro hasta que perdieron la conciencia.

Erza abrió poco a poco los ojos y el sol cegaba su vista levemente, ella se levantó de una para mirar alrededor y vio que los demás están despertando poco a poco.

\- "¿están bien?"- preguntó la hermosa pelirroja al grupo que Kyo se está sacando aguas en su oído.

\- "creo que estaré sordo por un rato"- decía el joven heredero del clan Kusanagi mientras hacía lo anterior ignorando la pregunta de Erza.

-"Bueno aparte de mojado, estoy bien"- fue las respuesta de Terry Bogard mientras estrujaba su gorra para luego ponérselo.

-"Rock-kun, ¿estás bien?"- fueron las palabras de una voluptuosa rubia maga celestial mirando con preocupación frente a al rubio de ojos rojos mientras éste se levantaba.

-"Si, gracias por preguntar, Lucy-san"- dijo el chico sacando una sonrisa leve que el corazón de Lucy latiera muy rápido ya que ese chico no es mujeriego y es muy tímido cuando se trata de mujeres.

-"yo debo cambiarme ropa"- decía una Mai que de repente, una especie de kimono rojo apareció y desapareció saliendo una Pelicastaña en una especie de traje de baño, un sostén rojo y un paño que cubre sus torneadas cintura que hace un corte para notar sus hermosas piernas con unas sandalias puestas dejando con sorpresa al equipo de Fairy Tail pero no tanto a Dragon Fist.

"Ella hizo algo parecido a la magia de equipamiento pero con las ropa, pero no percibí magia en ella" pensó Erza mientras mira fijamente a Mai conversar con Lucy mientras que la rubia le salían estrellas en sus ojos al ver esa habilidad en su amiga, a Natsu no le importaba y Gray tampoco, pero debía admitir que es una buena habilidad, unas vez que dejaron eso de lado, los chicos se dieron cuenta que están en la Isla Galuna que, por medio del olfato desarrollado de Natsu, pudieron localizar la aldea de esa isla.

EN LA PUERTA DE LA ALDEA

-"HOOLAAAAAA"- gritó un Natsu que le valió un coscorrón por cortesía de Erza…..

-"Bueno, dice aquí que nos mantengamos lejos pero no quiero irme, quiero ese dinero para comprarme una granja cerca del gremio y quiero saber qué tan fuerte me he vuelto"- decía Terry que los demás asintieron ya que tenían las mismas intenciones, bueno, no todos, uno quería saber que tan fuerte se hizo en estas dos semanas aunque sus ropas quedaron hechizadas para tener peso por cortesía de los antiguos manuscritos de Udyr y su viaje con el maestro y mentor del fallecido mago santo, Lee Sin..

-"Ese truco de magia de ropas ponderadas le está haciendo bien al maestro, recuerden que él está entrenando más mucho más que nosotros"- dijo Rock de forma normal que sacó corazones en la cabeza de Mai "Tan guapo que se veía, entrenando sin la parte del dogi" pensaba la kunoichi mordiéndose los labios con un tinte de rojo en sus mejillas pero salió de su trance ya que arriba de la gran puerta de madera que es una fortaleza para esa aldea, se manifestó un tipo con capucha para exclamar…

-"¿Quiénes son ustedes?"-

-"Somos del gremio Dragon Fist y los que están a mi lado son los del gremio de Fairy Tai"- se presentó Kyo con un tono de aburrimiento mirando hacia donde está ubicado el guarida.

-"Y venimos por la misión de esta isla"- terminó de decir la peirroja maga de equipamiento que la conocen como la reina de las hadas o la futura reina de las hadas.

-"Ya veo, así que hicieron caso al aviso, enséñenme el símbolo de sus gremios"- decía el guardia que cada integrante de Dragon Fist y Fairy Tail mostraron sus símbolos que terminaron de convencer a la guardia.

-"ABRAN LA PUERTA"- exclamó el tipo cosa que así sucedió.

-"Entren los llevaré con el alcalde"- decía el mismo tipo con capa en su cuerpo que los magos y peleadores asintieron y siguieron al tipo ese, miraron el lugar y es muy primitivo pero a la vez acogedor hasta que se encontraron con un anciano baja de estatura con su cara cubierta.

-"Gracias por venir aquí, soy el alcalde de la isla Galuna, Mocha"- fue la presentación del anciano que continuó diciendo…

-"Sé que es repentino esto, pero debo mostrarle el por qué hice ese aviso"- terminó de decir el anciano para dar gesto a su gente y sacarse sus capas y capuchas dejando sorprendido al grupo…

-"Wow, pero, ¿Cómo?"- decía Kyo sorprendido por esto, ha visto la transformación de Orochi, la furia de sangre pero nunca personas con manos demoníacas o alguna parte de su cuerpo físico con garras o pies de demonios que así se parecían, Terry pensativo, Erza también, Lucy y Mai con los ojos bien abiertos, Rock se puso serio pero Natsu quedó muy emocionado por ver algo nuevo y exótico, a Happy le chupa un huevo mientras está comiendo sus pescado, Gray solo miró para ver cuál es la historia de esa isla.

El anciano explicó acerca de la maldición de la gente y el por qué sufren acerca de la luna, como también explicó que esta isla se veía hermosa cuando la luz de la luna hace su presencia hasta que algunos años, la luna y el cielo se tornó Lila sin explicación alguna y eso causa la maldición como pasó en ese momento que ya está de noche.

-"Miren, la Luna se está poniendo morada"- dijo Happy después de comer su pescado y mirar al cielo, Rock también hizo lo mismo al igual que los demás, es cierto, la luna se está tornando Lila.

-"Es cierto"- dijo Lucy sorprendida que Mai asintió mirando seria la situación.

-"Es…. Espeluznante"- dijo Gray frunciendo el ceño.

-"Es primera vez que veo eso"- dijo Terry que Rock asintió y el alcalde y el pueblo estaban sudando a mares por el efecto mágico de la luna.

-"Este es el poder mágico de la Luna…aghh"- los aldeanos sufrieron un cambio radical en sus cuerpo tanto niños como animales y se volvieron en criaturas con apariencia demoníaca dejando con sorpresa al grupo de magos y guerreros como también algo de susto en Lucy con Mai.

\- "Lo siento si los asustamos, pero si no hacemos algo, nuestra humanidad desaparecerá y nos volveremos demonios despiadado, tuvimos que matar a varios de los nuestros cuando dejaron de ser humanos"- decía el alcalde que mostró la foto de su hijo que era el mismo pescador que los fue a dejar a ese grupete de Fairy Tail y Dragon Fist, bueno la sorpresa no se hizo esperar, pero dejando eso de lado el anciano transformado en una criatura que ya aparentaba ser demonio dijo.

\- "La misión que les asignaré es DESTRUIR LA LUNA"- fue la misión del anciano alcalde que quedó con un

-"¿QUEEEEE?"- exclamaron Mai y Lucy que Natsu también quedó con cara de WTF pero no en ese sentido en su cabeza pasaba cosas como "¿Cuántos golpes debo destruir la luna?" o pensamientos de "¿Qué debo hacer para impulsarme a toda velocidad y golpear la luna?" entre otras cosas parecidas, los más "inteligente" por así decirlo Erza se quedó muy pensativa al igual que Terry, Kyo, Rock y Gray, pero dejaron eso de lado ya que tenían sueños pero los aldeanos le dieron un lugar en donde dormir, uno para las mujeres en el caso de Erza, Lucy y Mai y otro en el caso de los hombres y así terminó el día para ellos…

Al SIGUIENTE DÍA…

Vemos al grupo explorando la zona ya que, por sugerencia de la reina de las hadas, se hizo que el grupo explorara por completo la isla.

-"Destruir la Luna, mmmm solo hay una persona que lo puede hacer"- decía Rock pensativo que Lucy que está al lado de él que a diferencia de la historia original, no usó al reloj caminante para su comodidad, la razón, ella quiere estar más al lado del rubio de ojos rojos.

-"O sea, el maestro del tu gremio es capaz de destruir la Luna, ¿cierto?"- fue lo que concluyó Lucy que el rubio hijo de Rock asintió con una media sonrisa que dejó sonrojada a la rubia maga celestial.

-"Así es, pero no contamos con él así que debemos encontrar otra forma de destruir la Luna"- terminó de decir Rock Howard que Erza está escuchando atento las palabras de Rock que ella quedó más pensativa "Si él estuviera ahí él…." No pudo terminar de pensar la maga de equipamiento ya que una Rata gigante salvaje ha aparecido intimidando a los magos y guerreros que Terry sin rodeos exclamó…

-"POWER CHARGE"- una fuerte tacleada con ki por parte de Terry que conectó en la rata gigante que salió disparado volando crenado un "Pum" en el otro lado de la isla, el rubio con gorra sacudió sus manos para decir.

-"Ahora vámonos que veo unas ruinas cercas en la colina"- los demás sin decir nada, siguieron al líder de Fatal Fury hasta llegar a una especie de templo en ruinas con una media luna en la entrada que a Natsu se le ocurrió pisar y se creó un gran agujero cayendo casi todos al suelo menos Kyo y Mai…

-"Hey chicos, ¿están bien?"- preguntó una kunoichi muy preocupada que los que están abajo asintieron que Erza les dijo:

-"Buscaremos la forma de salir, nos encontraremos en la aldea antes del atardecer"- Kyo y Mai asintieron y decidieron seguir buscando en el bosque hasta que se percataron que no están solo, sino que un grupo de personas con máscaras y se dieron cuenta de que no son de la isla para entonces de un dos por tres, esas personas con máscara atacaron a los dos integrantes de Dragon que Kyo con una sonrisa, usó su PyroKinesis y con un impulso de fuego, desapareció y apareció detrás de un grupo de diez personas que Kyo con solo chasquear los dedos, una columna de fuego rodeó al grupo ese para dejarlos fuera de combate.

Mai se cambió al instante a su traje de pelea usando sus abanicos para combinarlo con su ataque de fuegos que deja noqueado a varias personas con esas máscaras raras, pero vino otro grupo y exclamó…

-"Ryu Enbu"- con esas palabras dichas, con la cola de su kimono de combate, lo dio vuelta hasta crear un arco de fuego y dejó con quemaduras leves a esas personas pero nada para afectar sus cuerpos, pero sí fuera de combates…

"Ufff ese entrenamiento con Gokú-kun da su fruto pero es un pequeño progreso, le daré un regalito como agradecimiento" pensó la bella kunoichi del clan Shiranui algo pícara pero Kyo la sacó de trance para seguir en camino a la Aldea ya que sintió que algo horrible va a pasar…

Bueno las cosas pasaron igual que en la historia original, solo que Erza está ahí con Terry y Rock, se enteraron de Deliora y el dolor de Gray de haber perdido a su maestra por culpa de él y la tontera de enfrentar a ese monstruo…

-"Así que eso es lo que representa ese monstruo, destrucción y Caos, algo parecido a lo que se enfrentó el primer maestro de Dragon Fist, Udyr, lo que me contó el maestro que ese honorable maestro y fundador del gremio lo derrotó usando todo su poder muriendo en proceso, pero me dijo también de que si no fuera por esa enfermedad que lo estaba matando, lo hubiera derrotado con facilidad"- explicó Rock que Gray solo suspiró "si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes" pensó el chico pero dejó de lado eso y dijo…

-"Solo queda esperar hasta que la luna haga su presencia ya que lo que dijeron esos magos locos y ese tal Reitei, algo me dice que encontraron una forma de lidiar con Deliora"- Erza asintió y Lucy decidió invocar a Libra para que cantara una hermosa melodía que así pasó, el ambiente es muy tranquilo que la rubia aprovechó eso para estar al lado de Rock…

-"¿te gusta la canción?"- preguntó la rubia maga celestial al galán de ojos rubí.

-"Si, es que…"- a Rock se le salía una lágrima que la rubia se percató de eso y lo vio muy nostálgico.

-"¿qué pasa, Rock-san?"- Lucy preguntó muy preocupada por el estado de su "amigo" que el rubio miró a la mujer, solo sonrió de forma triste y dijo…

-"No, nada solo recuerdo a mi madre"- a Lucy se le rompió el corazón cuando le reveló eso el chico ya que ella también extraña a su madre…

-"La extrañas, ¿verdad?"- la chica tomó la mano del chico rubio y él la miró que estaba llorando al igual que él…

-"Si, cuando estaba agonizando y busqué ayuda, super que era demasiado tarde y…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras que Lucy lo jaló hacia ella y lo abrazó tiernamente en sus encantos que Rock no sintió esa timidez, sino que alguien está entendiendo su situación.

-"Yo, también perdí a mi madre cuando era niña, sé lo que es sentir ese vacío, Rock"- lo decía con lágrimas en los ojos la bella rubia mientras le acariciaba la cabeza del galán que Rock solo se dejó llevar por eso y así terminó la canción de la llave de Libra de Lucy.

LA NOCHE….

Una luz púrpura irradió el lugar en la cárcel de hielo proveniente de esa luna llena que está haciendo su presencia, entonces se oyeron voces que logró despertar a los miembros de esos dos gremios…

-"¿qué está pasando?"- preguntó una muy somnolienta Lucy que había puesto la cabeza en el hombro de Rock mientras dormían.

-"Es desde arriba"- dijo un muy serio Terry Bogard que se puso de pie que Erza asintió poniéndose muy seria, Natsu, Gray, Rock y los demás sintieron una explosión de afuera.

-"¿Qué fue eso?"- dijo Natsu curioso y algo emocionado.

-"Es Kyo"- respondió Rock de forma seria que vieron la salida de la cueva y se lanzaron a correr para ver qué es lo que pasaba…

EN LAS AFUERAS….

-"Así que fueron ustedes los que dejaron noqueados a mis compañeros. Grrrr"- decía una muy enojada Sherry que para más de remate, le hirieron a la rata gigante que tenía de mascota.

-"Eso no es nada"- decía Kyo con una sonrisa arrogante que sacó algo de sonrojo a Sherry, pero ella dejó eso de lado en pensar en su Reitei-Sama.

-"Me las pagarán ustedes dos"- exclamó la chica para invocar un muñeco gigante de piedra para ordenar atacar a Kyo y Mai cosa que sin rechistar, el gigante de piedra asintió a las palabras de Sherry y atacó a esos dos, pero cuando estaban a punto de atacar, una Erza en su modo armadura celestial que cortó en dos al monstruo más una bola de fuego por cortesía de Natsu que carbonizó a ese gigante, más un power wave por parte de Terry y Rock que lo despedazaron entero dejando en shock a la maga del grupo que está detrás de esto…

-"Me están quitando mi momento de gloria y tratar de conquistar a esa loca"- dijo Kyo con fingida molestia que el rubio de Fatal Fury solo sonrió diciendo "OK" mientras que Natsu solo sonreía arrogantemente al igual que el rubio de ojos rubí más Gray y los restantes de las mujeres del equipo.

-"¿ A quién le dices lo…"- no puso terminar una muy enojada Sherry ya que el jefe que está detrás de todo esto hizo su aparición, un tipo alto que lleva una armadura al estilo medieval y una máscara extraña.

-"Así que son ustedes que interfieren en mi camino de invocar a Deliora"- decía ese tipo que Sherry lo reconoció como…

-"Reitei Sama, lo siento en no haber derrotado a esos magos"- decía una muy deprimida Sherry que ella pensaba de que no podía ganar el amor de Reitei sama para ella…

-"Los derrotaré yo"- y con esas palabras, el tipo de la máscara con su mano, creó un Ice Make con aves de hielos y se los lanzó al grupo hasta que Kyo invocó su Pyro Kinesis para crear una especie de cortina de fuego que interceptó cada ataque de esa ave y Mai lanzó sus abanicos para la guinda de la torta.

-"Ya veo, magos de fuegos, pero a ver si salen de esta, ICE MAKE…. Lanzas…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras ya que la Tierra se levantó dejando en shock a Lyon que Gray ya lo reconoció que era su ex compañero y discípulo de Ur, pero los demás del gremio de Fairy Tail y Dragon Fist se alejaron un poco para que no le afectara la especie de terremoto, pero como Lyon y Sherry no corrieron con la misma suerte sintieron que ambos estaban siendo electrocutados, pero también sintieron que varias bolas de fuego corrieron por su cuerpo cayendo muy heridos y fuera de combate….

-"¿Qué pasó, quién hizo eso?"- preguntó un mago de hielo muy shockeado llamado Gray ya que vio a sus rival y compañero de entrenamiento siendo apaleado de forma muy fácil pero miró a Erza que se puso seria, al igual que Kyo, Terry, Mai y Rock que estaban más serio que antes ya que al parecer conocían a los tres tipos que están parados, la persona de la izquierda es un tipo bajo de estatura apariencia de un joven entrando a la juventud, piel clara ojos castaño al igual que su cabello corto lacio, tiene puesto una playera corta color morado, pantalones holgados hasta las canillas y un par de botas del mismo color que su playera, la del medio es una chica de la estatura de Mai quizás la misma edad, cabello rojo lacio tomado en una cola de caballo hasta la cintura, muy voluptuosa, más que Mai y casi a la par con Erza, no se le notaban muchos sus ojos por los mechones de su cabello, vestida con una blusa con un agujero en su escote color rosado, una falda muy ajustada hasta sus muslos y en esa misma falda unos hilos en cada costado como si fueran amarrando dicha falda, para completar unas botas de color rosado, pata terminar el de la derecha, un hombre el, el más alto del grupo, piel bronceada, musculoso, cabello blanco, vestido de una chaqueta roja sin playera adentro, pantalones holgados afirmados por unos suspensores, un par de botas para terminar, la chica pelirroja solo sonrió de forma despreocupada para decir.

-"Ah, pensé que morirían con ese ataque, pero qué más da, Chris"- decía esa chica pelirroja al más joven del grupo que asintió algo asocial para decir.

-"Creo que sí, Shermie"-

-"Así que Kyo, Terry, Mai y ese chico que me suena muy familiar junto a esos idiotas que se hacen llamar Magos"- decía con los ojos cerrados Yashiro que es el más alto del grupo que dejó con un pose de pelea al grupo de Dragon Fist que Natsu…

-"¿COMO QUE IDIOTA?... ALIEN…."- cuando Natsu iba a hacer su pose de usar esa magia lanzándose al ataque… pero…

-"HARMAGEDDON"- con esas palabras, Yashiro se lanzó al ataque creando un puño con la energía Geokinesis dándole a Natsu a plena potencia que casi lo dejó moribundo cayendo al suelo….

-"No hemos venido a pelear sino a dar una advertencia"- dijo una muy despreocupada…

-"MALDITO"- Erza se lanzó al ataque con su magia de equipamiento creando su armadura celestial junto a una espada que no escuchó las palabras de Rock que se detuviera… pero…

Una patada voladora al estilo taladro con rayos golpeó de lleno a Titania pero eso no era todo, sino que oyo un ataque llamado…

-"Raikouken"- una especie de puñetazo con relámpago que con solo tocar a Erza, la electrocutó entera dejándola fuera de combate…

-"Como dije, no queremos pelear sino dejar esta advertencia, "Que no se metan en nuestros planes" - fueron las palabras de Shermie que su piel se oscureció y con su dedo, creó una especie de relámpago resquebrajando una especie de vidrio en el cielo dejando ver el verdadero color de la Luna pero el rayo bajó hacia donde estaba la prisión congelada de Deliora creando un rugido de dolor por parte del monstruo y de pasada, el rayo le llegó de lleno a un mago encapuchado y bajo que casi la dejó moribunda si no hubiera sido porque se teletransportó…

-"Eso es todo"- cambió de apariencia Shermie para darle un gesto de beso con sus manos para retirarse dejando al grupo serio.

-"Debieron hacer caso a mi advertencia "- dijo un molesto Rock a los chicos heridos de gravedad.

-"Si, pero eso no es todo, mira la cueva"- dijo Kyo que Gray miró la montaña destruida y a un deliora partido a la mitad, pero lo shockeante era un cuerpo inconsciente de una maga muy conocida para Gray…

-"¿Maestra?"- fue lo que dijo el mago de hielo con lágrimas en los ojos para acercarse al cuerpo de Ur que es una mujer muy voluptuosa.

-"Espera"- dijo Terry para acercarse al cuerpo de la maga maestra de Hielo para revisar sus puntos vitales para decir…

-"Está viva"- fueron esa palabras que dejó con un click en el stripper mago de hielo que…

-"Está viva"- sonrió y lágrimas salieron en sus ojos pero…

-"Creo que debemos volver y recoger a los sobrevivientes"- esas palabras de Rock causó que los demás asintieron para que Terry llevara al estilo nupcial a la inconsciente Ur mientras que Gray lleva a Erza, Happy a Natsu mientras que Rock lleva a Lyon, Lucy con Mai a Sherry y los demás que sobrevivieron no tuvieron más opción que explicarle todos a los aldeanos de la isla para saber que es lo que pasó….

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Veo que es hora"- decía un tipo alto con una armadura de oro (no es saint seiya por si acaso), con una cicatriz en forma de X en la frente mientras se sentaba en una especie de trono con varios cadáveres a lo largo en una de las sedes llamado Phantom Lord, se puso de pie para salir de esa sede con una sonrisa arrogante y aumentó su energía de Gaia…

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Ese ki"- sintió el saiyajin mirando al horizonte mientras venían de vuelta a la sede con una Leona muy arregostada en el brazo de Gokú dejando con sorpresa a Iori que nunca vio esa faceta de la fría mercenaria de los Ikari Warrior, pero dejó eso de lado para decir…

-"¿Qué tipo de ki?"- fueron las palabras del lobo solitario del clan Yagami.

-"Alguien que controla la habilidad de Gaia tal y como me lo dijo Rock"- respondió el saiyajin para que Leona se ponga seria pero sin quitarse del lado de su amado…

-"Siento que algo grande va a pasar"- decía la peliazul mientras se dirigían de vuelta a pie al gremio de la fallida misión de encontrar a los sirvientes de Orochi o alguna guarida o algo así…

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8 Y FIN DEL ARCO DE GALUNA…

NDA: En el otro capítulo se hablará de Ur en el gremio y el inicio de Phantom Lord y una chica que será la rival de Leona ya que ambas controlan el agua una por magia y la otra por el ki.. bueno….

PD: los siguientes Fic a actulizar ya que cambié de opinión en algo, el orden será así..

-Hermanos en batalla en Reim… celos de Myron…

-Gokú en genetics cap 2

-Ikkitousen Z

-Protector dimensional o Gokú el salvador dimensional

-antes de la quincea haga los tres capítulos de Kuroinu… ya que vi la serie y no hay mucho que ofrecer ya que veía violaciones, tortura a la pobre Cloe y más violaciones… que me dieron ganas de partir en dos a Vault y los ogros con los honorables orcos de Wow liderado por Durotan, ok no… eso era…


	9. Chapter 9

NDA: me demoré mucho en actualizar este capítulo. Sé que tengo muchos fics, pero hombre, no haré la gran Apk, así que tranquilos, hora de actualizar los fics ahora ya…

Pd: dejé proyectos de lado por una sola razón, me hacía comer la cabeza en el caso de DXD o en el caso de los fics princesos molestos, lamentablemente no haré ni el de Maken Ki ni el de Infinite Stratos, no tengo idea de que hacer con los princesos aparte de humillarlos o sacarlo de ahí, de verdad son molestoso, bueno… lo otro si vuelvo a subir uno de dxd será para entrenar a los personajes destacables ni Vali ni Issei, ni Raiser ni nadie involucrado con poderes sacados del culo, eso…

Pd2: ya subiré los otros fics que dejé de lado un poco, eso sería todo.

Capítulo 9: "Invasión al gremio, nuevo líder y una terrible humillación"

-"Tchh, qué decepción son ustedes"- fue la voz algo molesta de un hombre saliendo de una de las sedes de un gremio llamado Phantom Lord, su armadura dorada resalta en la oscuridad para luego salir de la puerta limpiando sus manos con la bandera de dicho gremio como si fuera un trapo para salir del lugar dejando atrás cuerpos inconsciente y casi moribundo de los integrantes de Phantom Lord, el hombre cuando salió, se encontró con un cierto mago de rango alto del gremio Fairy Tail cubierto con una capucha y una mochila grande con muchos artefactos mágicos que parecen báculos.

-"Al parecer, tú también querías tomarte este gremio"- dijo el hombre grande con armadura de oro con una sonrisa en su rostro mirando al tipo encapuchado que lleva en sus manos, muchas banderas de Phantom Lord.

-"Es algo personal, pero al ver una pila de hombres heridos, veo que tú causaste esto"- decía el ser encapuchado más conocido como Mystogan.

-"Se podría decir que sí, pero no tengo tiempo de charlar, me dirijo a la sede principal, esos idiotas dijeron que su maestro me puede derrotar y quiero saber si es cierto"- terminó de decir el hombre caminando de forma normal con los ojos cerrados que Mystogan por instinto, se hizo a un lado y sudando a mares.

-"Buen chico, si no me dejabas pasar, te hubiese atacado"- dijo el hombre de la cicatriz en la frente con una sonrisa arrogante dejando peor al mago de Fairy Tail.

-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó Mystogan sudando a mares y sus manos temblando por la presencia imponente de ese hombre alto de cabellera larga y púrpura mientras un caballo lo espera ir en dirección a la sede central de Phantom Lord.

-"Wolfang… Krauser"- se presentó el hombre de nacionalidad Alemana para subirse a su caballo y galopar en dirección a su objetivo dejando a Mystogan solo.

-"¿Qué fue esa presencia que sentí?"- preguntó apara sí mismo Mystogan al ver como se aleja Krausser de él.

"Mi entrenamiento de un año hizo fruto, gracias a ese maldito Mago que hechizó mi traje para poder entrenar con peso deseado… si Terry hubiese estado aquí, lo derroto sin romper a sudar" pensó Krauser disminuyendo su peso de la armadura para no afectar el rendimiento de su caballo mientras iba en dirección a su objetivo.

EN DRAGON FIST…

-"Así que Ur es la que había sellado a ese tal Deliora, ¿cierto?"- dijo el saiyajin maestro del gremio fundado por Udyr mientras que los demás están reunidos.

-"Si, maestro Gokú, es un milagro que esté viva"- dijo un Gray mirando con una sonrisa a su maestra descansando en una de las habitaciones de dicho gremio.

-"Solo necesita descansar, le cambié ropa para que no tomara un resfrío, su poder mágico está muy débil al igual que sus defensas"- notificó Mirajane con una sonrisa mientras su amiga y ayudante Athena Asamiya asintió con una sonrisa mientras que a Gray le salió una sonrisa de alivio por esa noticia.

-"Bueno, es hora de que vayan a su gremio, chicos"- dijo el saiyajin que Mira asintió pero por dentro muy triste por ya saben, ella está empezando a enamorarse de Gokú más y más, Erza solo sonrió ya que disfrutó estar con Dragon Fist.

-"Pero eso no significa que no nos veamos de nuevo porque la próxima semana veré como progresaron trayendo a los demás conmigo"- fueron las palabras de consuelo del saiyajin que Mirajane sonrió de forma sincera al igual que los demás que Happy miró de forma pícara por la forma en que se comporta la peli blanca.

-"Bueno, entonces nos iremos, quiero una revancha con Terry y los demás de este gremio"- dijo con una mirada competitiva el Dragon Slayer de fuego a los demás de Dragon Fist que ellos solo sonrieron.

-"Espero ese día, amigo"- dijo Terry extendiendo sus mano como promesa que Natsu sonrió e hizo el mismo gesto.

-"Bueno, nos despedimos"- dijo Erza que los demás asintieron y se despidieron de Gokú y los demás del gremio de Dragon Fist, que decir cuando Mira, Mai, Leona y posterior Athena se miraban con rivalidad para decirse "Yo seré la primera" y en el caso de Athena "Yo seré la número uno" a la Albina ya que las dos son Idol y algo de ganarse a Gokú en el caso de peli morada. Pero…

-"AH…. Se me olvidaba"- dijo el saiyajin golpeándose la cabeza sacando unas cosas y obsequios, como también evidencia de los escondites de Orochi y sus secuaces que dejaron atrás.

-"Iori, Kyo y Rock acompañen a los de Fairy Tail y denle esto al maestro Makarov ya que él también me tiene algo"- dijo el saiyajin pasando dichas cosas a esos tres integrantes, el pelirrojo miró de reojo a Kyo y las ganas de matarlo está latente mientras Kyo está de guardia, Rock solo suspiró ante eso y aceptó la enmienda, entonces los tres de Dragon Fist más los de Fairy Tail se fueron de vuelta a Magnolias, una vez que se fueron ese grupo, el saiyajin se dispuso a salir del gremio que Leona…

-"Gokú, ¿Dónde vas?"- preguntó algo curiosa y preocupada por la seriedad de su amado.

-"Tengo una reunión con el consejo de la ciudad, pero.. en cualquier momento nos iremos a Magnolias"- responde Gokú dejando perpleja a las tres mujeres más Terry y Adrián que están velando por el estado de Ur.

-"¿por qué no nos mandó con ellos?"- se preguntó la peliazul curiosa.

-"Eso mismo me pregunto"- dijo Mai mirando algo perpleja y preocupada por la seriedad del saiyajin.

-"Espero que no sea nada grave"- terminó de decir Athena que Terry está muy pensativo "Siento que algo grande va a pasar y no es Orochi y sus secuaces" terminó de pensar el rubio con la gorra roja.

"Solo espero que no pase nada" pensó el saiyajin dirigiéndose a la sala del consejo de la ciudad de Udyr, pero sintió que las cosas se irán vuelta abajo en Magnolia y envió a los tres más fuerte de su gremio, lo de Terry y las chicas es por si llega a pasar algo malo en su ausencia.

MIENTRAS CON LOS DEMÁS EN CAMINO A MAGNOLIA…

-"Fuuu, qué buena misión hicimos"- decía feliz Natsu caminando de forma feliz que el gato Troll de Happy asintió con un "Aye".

-"Y parece q a las chicas les gustó mucho entrenar con los de Dragon Fist"- dijo el gato azul mirando de forma pícara a las chicas presentes, a Erza no le pareció afectarle pero sí a Lucy que se arregostó en el brazo de Rock muy sonrojada mientras que el hijo de Geese se puso algo rojo por ver a su amiga ponerse muy cercano a él, Mirajane solo sonreía pero también está sonrojada porque pasó un rato agradable con su amado maestro del gremio Dragon Fist.

-"Qué suerte la tuya, Rock"- dijo Kyo con una sonrisa pícara dejando más rojo al rubio con la rubia que seguían caminando sin mirar a los demás, Iori solo bufó algo molesto ante eso, solo quería cumplir lo ordenado por su maestro y encontrar a eso malditos que lo dejaron encadenado antes de "escapar" de los Hakkeshus antes del encuentro con Kyo y posterior con Gokú.

-"Si, si, todo fue rápido porque yo estuve, pero…"- se detuvo un poco para mirar a los tres integrantes del gremio Dragon Fist.

-"Gracias por traer a la maestra Ur de vuelta"- terminó de decir con gratitud el mago de Hielo Rock a pesar de estar muy rojo, se puso serio para decir.

-"Ustedes también ayudaron, así que solo queda hacer la entrega y nos veremos la semana siguiente"- Gray asintió al igual que Mirajane, pero…

-"Gray, tu ropa"- dijo Erza como si nada del mundo que Gray quedó con cara de "¿Cómo pasó eso?" que sacó risitas en los demás menos en Iori que solo sacó una media sonrisa agradándole al mago de Hielo por la forma de ser y la rivalidad contra el cabeza de cerilla.

Pero las risas se acabaron por murmullos de la gente una vez que pisaron Magnolia, decían algo como de "Esos son los magos de Fairy Tail", "¿Quiénes son ellos?" en el caso de los tres integrantes del gremio de guerreros llamado Dragon Fist, como también "Aun no lo saben" y para terminar "Que pena me dan" por parte de los habitantes de dicha ciudad dejando perplejos y serios a los integrantes de dicho gremio.

-"Al parecer llamamos la atención"- dijo Lucy algo perpleja aun aferrándose en el brazo de su querido Rock que éste solo está en silencio y serio ante el asunto.

-"Tengo un mal presentimiento"- dijo Iori para luego mirar en dirección a la sede de Fairy Tail que está empalados con pilares de metal en todos lados dejando en shock a Mirajane, Lucy con las manos en su boca para no gritar por la sorpresa que está viendo sus hermosos ojos soltando a Rock que está muy serio.

-Nuestro gremio ha sido…"- decía Natsu conteniendo su ira al ver el estado de la sede de Fairy Tail mientras los demás están serios, pero Lucy y Mirajane no podían creer lo que veían.

-"¿Qué fue lo que pasó?"- preguntó una seria Erza al ver semejante daño a su gremio.

-"Creo que deberían entrar y preguntar qué pasó"- fueron las palabras de Iori que los de Fairy Tail sin pensar, entraron a su gremio bajando a la sala base de Fairy Tail que se usa como bóveda pero por ahora es el salón central de la sede.

Los chicos de Fairy Tail se enteraron que fueron Phantom Lord los causantes de la invasión sorpresa dejando enojado a Natsu ya que tanto ellos saben de la enemistad de Phantom Lord hacia ellos.

-"Nos hemos llevados muy mal con Phantom desde siempre"- dijo un mago sentado en una de las mesas del gremio.

-"Deberíamos aplastarlo a su gremio"- dijo su compañero sentado en la misma mesa pero la única mujer sentada en esa mesa dijo.

-"Ya dejen de decir eso, es Phantom de lo que estamos hablando"- esa fue Levy que dijo esas palabras, cabellera azul corta hasta los hombro tomado con una bandana, mediana estatura y muy inteligente mientras el pelirrojo lo mira de reojo mientras camina con los demás en dirección al maestro, pero la llamada de atención no se hizo esperar por la llegada de esos tres a Fairy murmurando cosas de que son nuevos y esas cosas por el lado de los hombres, las mujeres miran entre intrigadas por el caso de Iori dejando muy curiosa a Levy, sacando miradas depredadoras en el caso de Cana y otras chicas hacia un Kyo algo incómodo y sacando el instinto de mujer en Lucy arregostándose en el brazo del rubio de ojos rojos que ambos se miraron y se sonrieron de forma torpe mientras se dirige hacia el maestro Makarov ya borracho de tanta cerveza.

-"Oiiiii, ya volvieron"- dijo en anciano maestro borracho dejando con cara de "WTF" a Kyo y a Rock mientras dejan las cosas en el suelo y los documentos en la mesa del maestro de Fairy Tail.

-"Veo que Gokú está cada vez más cercas de ese tal Orochi"- dijo el maestro de forma despreocupada a los tres de Dragon Fist que ellos miraron de forma extrañada al maestro con una gorra de bufón y borracho.

-"Si, por lo que veo, si"- dijo Rock algo dudoso por el ambiente tenso en el gremio.

-"Maestro, ¿acaso sabe en la situación que estamos?"- preguntó Erza seria y algo molesta por lo despreocupado que es el maestro Makarov.

-"El gremio ha sido destruido"- decía de forma enojada Natsu ya que quería aplastar dicho gremio por lo hecho en su hogar.

-"Ya, cálmense"- dijo el maestro tan despreocupado como siempre para continuar.

-"Ese no es el motivo por el cual enojarse… ¿phantom?, ¿es todo lo que hicieron para atacar cuando no había nadie?, es algo que no quiero perder el tiempo con esos imbéciles"- terminó de decir el maestro y es cierto, los magos de Fairy Tail están ileso al verlos en sus mesas.

-"Así que mientras reparemos el edificio, no haremos misiones por el momento, Gokú ayudará de forma gustosa y estará como nuevo, como si nunca fuese invadida"- terminó de decir el maestro como orden y se fue a bañar dejando más impotente a los más problemático de Fairy Tail, el equipo de Natsu pero antes de que fuera a bañarse el maestro, le tocó una nalga a Lucy dejándola muy "Ahhhh" y Rock con cara de "Serás hijo de…." Mientras que los demás están muy apenados.

-"No podemos hacer nada, ellos empezaron primero"- decía Natsu enojado y frustrado de no poder hacer nada contra el gremio de Phantom Lord.

-"Eso se debe a la regla de no atacarse entre gremios"- decía una Mirajane preocupada porque sabe que el maestro se vio muy afectado en eso.

-"Creo que nos quedaremos por un día más, ¿verdad Rock?"- propuso Kyo a su amigo que éste asintió algo tímido porque Lucy estuvo feliz que su amado se quede por un día más arregostándose en su brazo como si de una quinceañera se tratase.

-"Yo me iré a otro lado"- dijo un pelirrojo caminando a la salida dejando más perplejo a los demás de Fairy Tail.

-"Ya déjalo, es su forma de ser de él, porque me odia"- dijo Kyo despreocupado al ver a su rival del clan Yagami yendo a la salida del gremio.

-"¿Será algo como tengo con striper de hielo?"- preguntó un curioso Natsu dejando enojado a Gray.

-"¿Qué dices flamitas?"- dijo enojado el mago de hielo chocando sus frentes con el de Natsu siendo golpeado por Erza para no armar una destrucción en el gremio.

-"Si. Algo así, aunque nunca me dijo el por qué"- fue la respuesta del chico del clan Kusanagi que Rock solo suspiró y dejaron el tema de lado, pero no para una cierta peli azul líder de su equipo, miró los el ojo de Iori que veía ira, odio y seriedad causando gran curiosidad para en un rato más ir a por él junto a sus dos magos.

-"¿Dónde se quedaran?"- preguntó Mirajane a Kyo y Rock, el rubio iba a decir algo pero…

-"Se pueden quedar en la casa de Lucy"- decía Natsu de forma despreocupada a los demás… pero…

-"COMO QUE EN MI CASA"- exclamó alterada y exaltada la maga celestial con un sonrojo extremo goleando a Natsu, pero se calmó y pensó "Aunque no sería malo que Rock…" dejó de pensar en cosas impuras acerca del rubio galán que está muy rojo como el cabello de Erza y Happy…

-"Quieres… hacergh… cosas…. Con… el… tipo…. Que… te gussssstaaaaaa"- decía el gato Troll a la rubia dejándola más sonrojada diciendo cosas sin sentido dejando con una gota de sudor a Kyo "Vaya mundo donde caí" pensó para sí mismo sintiendo un escalofrío en la espalda como si alguien se quiera comer con la mirada y Erza se ofreció quedarse con Lucy para controlar a los dos idiotas de Natsu y Gray, Kyo solo aceptó y Rock también.

Ya en la noche, Levy y sus dos compañeros están caminando en una de las calles de Magnolia.

-"Oye Levi, es muy peligroso estar en altas noches en la calle, ¿deberías haberte quedado con Laki en el dormitorio de las chicas?"- dijo el mago compañero de la chica, pero ella solo quería conocer más de fondo a ese pelirrojo serio y por eso lo está buscando desde que salió, pero dijo una excusa.

-"Esta bien, no hay problema, ¿somos un equipo, verdad?"- dijo la chica de cabello azul con una felicidad que hizo desmayar de felicidad a los dos magos que la acompañan.

-"Oh, Levy"- exclamaron felices esos magos para ponerse de pie.

-"Si estamos los tres, no debería pasar nada"- dijo uno de los magos que lleva sombrero.

-"Si, Levy yo te protegeré"- dijo otro mientras a lo lejos, en el techo de un edificio, cerca en donde va caminando el equipo de Levy, un cierto mago de cabellera negro largo con extensiones de metal en su cara con una vestimenta negra sin manga y pantalones holgados y guante con muñequeras de metal puntiagudo miró con agresividad para atacar dicho grupo sabiendo que pertenecen al grupo de Fairy y saltó para atacar al grupo de Levy que ellos tardaron en reaccionar y cuando estaban a punto de recibir un ataque de ese hombre…

Una columna de fuego púrpura se interpuso entre ellos cayendo hacia atrás a ese ser de cabello largo y mirada tipo reptil y por otro lado al equipo de Levy.

-"Levy, ¿estás bien?"- dijo el mago llamado Jet a su compañera y líder de su equipo llamado Shadow Gear que ella asintió poniéndose de pie gracias a la ayuda de Droy.

-"¿Quién hizo eso?"- preguntó la peli azul mirando que la columna de fuego se disipó mirando a ese mago con extensiones, pero sintieron pasos caminando hacia ellos para mirar al causante de eso, un pelirrojo de mirada seria se acercó a ellos y se puso en medio de Levy y su equipo.

-"¿eres un mago de Fairy Tail?"- preguntó ese hombre llamado Gajeel, es un Dragon Slayer del gremio Phantom Lord, Iori no dijo nada y miró fijamente a Gajeel.

-"Así que no quieres responder, lo haré a la fuerza"- dijo el Dragon Slayer de metal que con sus manos, creó una especie de bastón de hierro y se los lanzó a Iori que éste logró interceptarla con sus manos haciéndolo retroceder algunos metros hacia atrás dejando con sorpresa a Levy y su equipo.

-"Tch, eres fuerte, a ver si te las arreglas aumentando mi fuerza"- una vez dicho eso, el Dragon Slayer de hierro aumentó su fuerza, pero no fue así ya que Iori lo levantó y con una fuerza capaz de destruir montañas, lo arrojó al suelo creando un Cráter.

-"Hay dos cosas que odio, A kyo y la violencia innecesaria a gente inferior que tú"- dijo el heredero del clan Yagami atacando a Gajeel que lo tomó por el cuello para arrojarlo hacia arriba para darle un zarpaso y una combinación de golpes y patadas haciéndolo caer al suelo a Gajeel que éste escupió sangre cuando cayó.

El Dragon Slayer se puso de pie para mirar seriamente a Iori, entonces activó su magia de hierro para convertir su cuerpo en escamas de hierro.

-"Te mataré"- y con esas palabras, Gajeel se lanzó al ataque lanzando un puñetazo en el estómago de Iori haciéndolo botar saliva por el dolor de ese golpe para recibir un puñetazo de lleno en la cara haciéndolo sacar sangre para luego recibir un bastón de metal de Gajeel que lo mandó a volar hacia arriba para luego de un impulso, el Dragon Slayer de hierro se impulse hacia arriba de Iori para lanzarle otro bastón de hierro con sus manos haciendo caer en picada al pelirrojo dejando aterrada a Levy al ver ese hombre caer mal herido al suelo.

-"Tch, no eres más que un hablador"- dijo Gajeel mirando con desprecio a un mal herido Yagami que por probar la fuerza de ese Dragon Slayer, le pasó lo que le pasó.

-"Ahora siguen ustedes, moscas de …."- no pudo terminar su amenaza Gajeel porque vio que Iori se levantó como si de un zombie se tratase y su mirada heló la sangre de todos, es una mirada sádica con instinto asesinos, despertó el disturbio de sangre.

Inserte canción… The King of Fighters '99 - Sadistic Eyes (Arranged)

El pelirrojo de un salto ya está frente del Dragon Slayer en shock con una mirada sádica que lo tomó del cuello y con un zarpaso, lo mandó a volar a ese desgraciado hombre, pero éste se recompuso y exclamó…

-"Rugido del Dragón de Hierro (鉄竜の咆哮, Tetsuryū no Hōkō)"- Gajeel liberó un ataque de su elemento por la boca, este se manifiesta en forma de un tornado de metal de gran alcance, libera fragmentos de hierro, que funcionan como metralla incrustándose en el cuerpo del objetivo que es Iori, éste ni se inmutó a pesar del dolor en su cuerpo lanzándose a toda velocidad hacia el Dragon Slayer tomándolo en su cara e incrustándolo en el suelo arrastrándolo varios metros, Gajeel logró crear sus escamas de hierro porque el sádico Iori Yagami lo está golpeándolo con sus dos manos haciendo pequeñas grietas en el cuerpo de Gajeel y cuando estaba a punto de romperlo…

-"Basta"- exclamó Levy horrorizada por la masacre de ese hombre que le llamó la atención, Iori la miró con esa misma mirada sádica siendo protegido por sus compañeros, Gajeel vio eso como una ventaja y creó una espada de metal con sus manos y se incrustó en el hombro de Iori y le pegó una patada mandándolo a volar.

NDA: Gajeel ya valiste…

Iori se puso y de un impulso golpeó a Gajeel mandándolo a volar para después, en ese mismo lapso, Iori con sus dos manos golpeó duro a su oponente mandándolo al suelo, éste se recompuso a duras penas pero… una lluvia de golpes y patadas por parte del pelirrojo poseído por la furia de Sangre a Gajeel para terminar agarrándolo del cuello y un ataque de fue morado cubrió entero al mago de hierro mandándolo a volar pero antes de caer al suelo, Iori creó una columna de fuego púrpura que mandón a volar bien lejos a Gajeel quien sabe dónde terminando la pelea.

Terminar la canción esa…

El pelirrojo volteó a los tres que miraron la pelea de forma aterrado, miraron con sus propios ojos lo que es capaz de hacer un mago de Dragon Fist aunque ninguno de sus integrantes es mago, los tres se pusieron en posición de pelea pero vieron al pelirrojo volver a su estado normal mientras en su hombro herido trataba de parar el sangrado, el pelirrojo se fue del lugar y…

-"Deberías ir a un médico, está herido"- decía la chica peli azul preocupada para ponerse delante de Iori.

-"No necesito ayuda de nadie"- fueron las palabras agresivas del pelirrojo para pasar de largo pero la peli azul tomarlo de la mano, el pelirrojo la iba a golpear pero… se desmayó por la fatiga del disturbio de Sangre que, cada vez usa ese poder, su vida se está drenando un poco, vale decir que los Yagami al recibir el poder de Orochi, su esperanza de vida es más o menos cincuenta años, Levy preocupada, ordenó a sus compañeros cargarlo para llevarlo con un médico y curar sus heridas incrustada por el metal de Gajeel.

NDA: la explicación de Erza pasó como en la historia Original acerca de Phantom Lord y los cuatros magos S más Gajeel dejando en claro a los dos guerreros de Dragon Fist en la casa de Lucy como también uno que otro Trolleo de Happy a Lucy por tener cerca de Rock.

MIENTRAS ESTABAN PELEANDO GAJEEL CONTRA IORI… EN LA SEDE CENTRAL DE PHANTOM LORD…

Un golpe se dio eco en la puerta de la sede derribado por un hombre de armadura dorada mirando con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"¿Quién osa destruir la puerta de nuestro gremio"- fue lo que dijo un mago santo y maestro de dicho gremio, José Porla.

-"¿eres el líder de este gremio, José Porla?"- preguntó de forma tranquila Krauser mirando a lo lejos donde está sentado dicho hombre.

-"Si, ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"- preguntó el maestro serio mirando a ese extraño hombre con una acento muy diferente al suyo.

Inserte canción… KOF 98 UM - Dies Irae (Tema de Krauser) AST.

-"Quiero desafiarte a un combate"- decía el hombre alto con una sonrisa que su armadura dorada brilla en ese oscuro gremio por así decirlo ya que Vela en el lugar alumbra un poco.

-"Así que desafiarme, no tengo tiempo para eso"- dijo el maestro José lanzando un ataque de sombra en aguijón con su dedo en dirección a Krauser que éste lo esquivó sin problemas con una finta mientras José lanzaba otros ataque sin ponerse de pie.

-"¿eso es todo?, patético al igual que las sedes de tu gremio que destruí"- revela el hombre de cabellera púrpura que dejó más enojado a José por la noticia de la destrucción de sus sedes a lo largo del país.

-"Te mataré… Ola oscura"- exclamó el tipo poniéndose de pie, lanzando un poderoso Rayo de energía negativa en dirección a un sonriente Krauser que sonrió lanzando un ataque de ki con sus dos manos creando una bola gigante contrarrestando en ataque José, creando una explosión dentro del gremio mientras los otros integrantes se alejaron del lugar mirando la pelea.

-"Nada mal, pero es hora de ponerse serio, ¿verdad?"- dijo Krauser con una sonrisa al ver a José frente a él.

-"te quitaré esa sonrisa"- dijo el maestro de Phantom Lord creando un ejército de sombras y se lanzaron al ataque contra el hombre alto esquivando a cada fantasma de sombra golpeándolo pero éstos se regeneraban sacando una sonrisa enferma en José.

-"Ellos no se fatigan y no puedes vencerlo con fuerza bruta, jajajajjaja"- exclamó el maestro de Phantom Lord que Krauser solo dijo.

-"Eso lo veremos"- y con esas palabras, hizo una técnica llamada hurricane Fists, hizo girar su cuerpo en gran velocidad creando un royal huracán a su alrededor mandando volar a todos los soldados de sombras junto al maestro José quedando en shock…

-"Maldito…"- decía José poniéndose de pie que hizo sacar una sonrisa en Krauser.

-"Ya basta de juegos, terminaré esta pelea"- y con esas palabras, el hermanastro de Geese Howard se sacó su armadura dorada y de repente, su cuerpo se volvió pálido con una sonrisa sádica para mirar al José en shock.

-"Este es fruto de entrenar un año"- terminando de decir eso, Krauser desapareció y apareció delante de José de un parpadeo para darle un golpe en el rostro mandándolo a volar destruyendo una parte de la sede de Phantom Lord, pero José se puso de pie para lanzar a plena potencia su ataque…

-"Explosión Oscura"- exclama José haciendo un movimiento con su mano y una gran onda expansiva con características explosivas arrasa en su camino en dirección a Krauser que éste lanzó una bola de energía de color fuego a plena potencia disipando el ataque ese del líder de Phanton lord que lo recibió de lleno gritando de dolor y cayendo muy herido al suelo.

Krauser se acercó a José que éste apenas se pone de pie para decir.

-"¿Quién eres?"- preguntó el maestro José.

-"Tu verdugo, Wolfang Krauser"- dijo pero de repente sintió que alguien lo iba a atacar por detrás, es un regordete pero Krauser lo tomó y le hizo un bombazo al estilo WWE al suelo dejando fuera de combate a ese gordo panzón.

-"Alguien más"- dijo Krauser y nadie ni siquiera los cuatros elementos se atrevieron a desafiar a Krauser, éste volvió a su estado normal para darle el golpe de gracia a José dejándolo mal herido y pateando su cuerpo lejos del asiento de maestro cayendo inconsciente.

Termina la canción esa…

-"Saquen a ese idiota de aquí, seré el nuevo líder de este gremio"- dijo Krauser sentándose en el lugar mientras los demás no dijeron nada al igual que Gajeel vino herido y vio a su maestro peor que él, moribundo pero vivirá, éste dejó de lado a ese idiota y se inclinó a su nuevo maestro junto a los cuatros elementos.

-"Lord… Krauser, hemos hecho lo ordenado por el anterior maestro"- dijo herido inclinado al suelo mientras el hombre mencionado se está poniendo su armadura dorada en su máximo peso.

-"¿ah, sí?, ¿Qué orden hizo?"- preguntó el maestro de Phantom Lord mirando interesado.

-"Provocar a Fairy Tail"- responde el Dragin Slayer ya recuperado al haber comido metales para recuperar sus fuerzas.

-"mmmmm, ya veo… si se logra lo cometido, ¿habrá guerra?"- preguntó Krauser que Gajeel asintió sacando una sonrisa en el medio tío de Rock Howard.

-"Jah, Fairy Tail y el llamado Dragon Fist, he oído que esos dos hicieron alianzas, me gustaría saber hasta dónde llegan ellos"- agregó Krauser sentado con una sonrisa emocionada ya que puede encontrarse cara a cara con Dragon Fist.

-"Pero, ¿Qué pasa con el pedido de llevar a una tal Lucy Heartfilia a su padre?"- dijo uno de los elementos a su nuevo líder que éste solo dijo.

-"Quiero pelea, no hacer mandado por un viejo idiota"- fue la orden del nuevo maestro de Phantom Lord con una sonrisa, esperando al día siguiente la pelea contra Fairy Tail y Dragon Fist.

"Espero que haya nuevos oponentes en este mundo o… pelear contra Rugal" pensó con una sonrisa Krauser terminando el día para el nuevo maestro de Phantom Lord.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Maldito, tendré que encontrar otro modo de cumplir con la resurrección de Zeref"- dijo Jellal al ver a Ultear curándose de sus heridas y la Torre del cielo ya listo, solo falta Erza y se cumple todo, pero debe ser más cuidadoso porque no sabe cuándo aparecen esos famosos hakkeshu de su dios Orochi, como tener cuidado con Rugal y Goenitz.

-"Me las pagarán después de haber resucitado a Zeref"- terminó de decir un enojado peli azul con una marca en su rostro.

EN OTRO LUGAR…

-"Jajajajjaa, ese maldito, no sabe con quién se mete"- dijo un Rugal mirando con una pantalla mágica a Jellal y Ultear.

-"Nuestro informante dice que quieren destruir todo convocando al nirvana o algo así"- dijo Goenitz con una sonrisa.

-"Seremos más conocidos si destruimos el Nirvana"- dijo con una sonrisa sádica Ryuji Yamazaki, para continuar.

-"De pasada mato cruelmente a ese molesto Jellal"- terminó de decir el hombre con una sonrisa psicópata pero Rugal se lo negó.

-"El honor es mío, lo disecaré y será una estatua más para mi colección"- fueron las palabras de Rugal que tiene en sus manos, el poder del vacío que lo controló entrenando por un año convirtiéndose en el quinto rey celestial de Orochi.

-"Esto se pondrá muy emocionante"- terminó de decir Goenitz sentado mirando los acontecimientos de Jellal y su grupo.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 9…

NDA: Ahora sí. Se viene la pelea y esas cosas, Krauser está más op que antes, la pregunta es…

¿podrá Terry hacerle frente?, o ¿Makarov?, eso lo veremos después en Dragon Fist.


	10. Chapter 10

Nda: Bueno estaba pensando en la forma de seguir con este fics y sentía que le estaba quitando protagonismo al principal de este Fics y la razón del por qué puse el crossover, en pocas palabras, debo dar con el equilibrio perfecto para que al menos, el Fics sea aceptable, así que empecemos.

NDA: No soy dueño de nada de las franquicias mencionadas y el tema del Harén, pondré mi sello aquí también, ya saben a lo que me refiero.

NDA2: Para los que se quedaron con las ganas de ver el fics edición medieval, Fairy Tail iba ser uno aparte de Madan ou to Vanadis, esos dos, pero Ganó las Milf.

Capítulo 10: "Guerra entre gremios"

-"¿Cómo está Iori?"- preguntó el líder del gremio Dragon Fist llamado Son Gokú entrando a la sala Médica mientras oyó un grito justo en la sala médica del gremio FT que el mencionado fue corriendo hacia la habitación médica de dicho Gremio.

NDA: Me saltaré casi todo el relleno de este arco por una Razón… El nuevo jefe de Phantom Lord.

-"LES DIJE QUE ME SUELTEN, MATARÉ A ESE HIJO DE PERRA CON PIERCING"- exclamó Airado Pelirrojo mientras que Levi y su equipo lo estaba reteniendo.

-"E… estás mal herido y debes sanar"- decía la peli azul conteniendo a un mal herido Iori mientras que los dos hombres del equipo de la peli azul.

-"NO ERES MI MADRE PARA QUE ME CUIDES"- volvió a exclamar el pelirrojo más enojado que nunca para luego empujar sin asco a los tres que lo estaban conteniendo para salir de la camilla médica sin su camisa vendado gran parte del torso, Levi lo iba a detener pero…

-"Iori"- dijo el maestro de Dragon Fist frente a su discípulo o integrante del gremio mientras detrás de él están Kyo, Leona, Mai, Terry, Athena y Rock, como también el maestro Makarov, Erza, Lucy, Gray y Natsu.

-"Hazte un lado maestro, tengo cuentas pendientes con un erizo con aros"- decía con voz de ultratumba Iori caminando de forma lenta y su chaqueta puesta apenas puesta por las heridas de la pelea de anoche.

-"Debes recuperarte, así morirás en el acto"- decía el saiyajin mirando seriamente como también comprendía los sentimientos de haber ganado apenas una batalla por el informe dicho por Makarov.

-"No me hagas esto, maestro"- decía Iori a paso firme estando frente a frente con Gokú.

-"Iori, deberías hacerle caso al maestro y…"- no pudo terminar su frase Kyo que el Yagami le lanzó una flama morada en dirección a su odiado rival que éste lo repelió con su fuego causando que el choque de elementos sea nulo sin dañar el lugar.

-"Cállate Kyo, mis deseos de matarte son aún más latente"- fueron las palabras del pelirrojo con enojo y como le importa un comino su salud, iba a volver a la locura de sangre que sus heridas se abrieron más, dispuestos a abrirse camino aun teniendo a su maestro frente pero, sintió un golpe en la nuca y su vista se nubló para volver a su estado normal para caer al suelo.

-"IORI"- exclamó Levy muy preocupada de que su salvador esté en ese estado siendo calmada por Son Gokú.

-"Él estará bien, pueden llevarlo a la cama para que sane"- dijo el saiyajin maestro de su gremio que la peli azul asintió con una sonrisa aliviada y mandó a sus dos amigos de su equipo llevar a ese hombre a la camilla y tratar sus heridas.

-"¿Qué harás Gokú?"- preguntó Natsu con una emoción contenida porque sabe esa respuesta que Gokú lo miró seriamente.

-"Iré a saldar cuentas con ese tal José"- dijo el maestro de Dragon Fist mientras que Makarov puso la mano en el hombro de su aliado y amigo porque él también está muy enojado.

-"Yo iré contigo"- dijo el viejo maestro desde un barandal para estar a la altura del saiyajin que éste solo asintió sin decir nada.

CON MIRAJANE…

-"Rayos, no logro encontrar a Mistogan"- dijo Cana frustrada que hacía hechizos con sus cartas para dar con el paradero de aquel mago clase "S" que Mirajane está algo preocupada a pesar de tener a los magos de Fairy Tail listo para la pelea como a Dragon Fist, pero para asegurarse, es mejor traer a lo que están lejos, la peli blanca solo estaba más preocupada que no tenía más opción que contar con un cierto mago rubio mientras está mirando una esfera mágica de comunicación.

-"Solo podemos contra contigo, Laxus"- dijo Mirajane con una mirada suplicante mientras Laxus tiene una mueca de disgusto.

-"Por favor vuelve al gremio, Fairy Tail está en apuros"- continuó con la súplica la hermosa Mirajane mientras que Laxus se largó a reír dándole gracia la situación de su gremio.

-"El viejo se lo ha buscado y el loco puerco espín"- decía el rubio en forma de burla para luego reírse más fuerte y continuar con sus dichos.

-"Este asunto me la suda, haz lo que te dé la gana"- dijo Laxus mirando de forma altanera dejando muy molesta a Cana.

-"No te importa nada, Laxus"- decía la peli castaña de forma molesta al mago de clase "S"

-"Tengo razón, ¿no?. Esta guerra la empezó el loco del gremio de ese puerco espín y el viejo, ¿por qué nosotros tenemos que sacarle las castañas del fuego?"- decía Laxus con una sonrisa arrogante mientras que Cana le dijo de forma más molesta por la forma en que se dirige un integrante de FT a su propio gremio ese Laxus.

-"Laxus, esta no es la forma de dirigirte a FT"-

-"¿ah?, ¿quieres un favor de mí?, tráiganme a la rubia de tetas grandes, que sea mi esposa y de pasada, que el viejo se retire del gremio, jajajajajajajja"- se reía de lo más vil Laxus causando lágrimas en la hermosa peli blanca que el saiyajin escuchó todo eso y lanzó un rayo de ki desintegrando la bola, Mirajane miró al hombre que hizo eso y era su amado saiyajin.

-"Este hombre no valora lo que tiene, Udyr me habló muy bien de él, pero veo que cambió para mal"- dijo el saiyajin y Mirajane está llorando a sollozos liberando todas sus emociones reprimidas por lo que está pasando, el saiyajin se acercó a ella para poder calmarla, iba a decir algo pero…

La Albina de ojos azules lloró en el pectoral de su amado más que antes mientras Gokú no sabía qué hacer, Kyo le hizo un gesto de abrazarla que el ingenuo de Gokú captó e hizo eso haciendo que Mirajane llorara en el pectoral de su amado.

-"¿por qué pasa eso?"- preguntó Mirajane mientras el saiyajin la abrazaba mientras las chicas de Dragon Fist no dijeron nada y dejaron pasar esto por el estado emocional de la albina.

-"No puedo creerlo, ¿él es un mago de Fairy Tail?"- eran las palabras de rabia e impotencia de no hacer nada cuando un solo mago de Phantom Lord atacó el gremio y ella no pudo hacer nada.

-"Ya, Mira-chan, entrenaste con nosotros, no debes culparte, estas cosas suelen pasar"- eran las palabras del maestro de Dragon Fist que la Albina se calmó un poco y la verdad, se sentía más segura en los brazos de su amado.

-"Mira, una vez que termine esto, mi grupo y yo junto a los chicos repararemos este edificio y… entrenaremos más duro para que estas cosas no pasen, ¿Qué te parece?"- propuso el saiyajin sacando sonrisas en cada integrantes de los dos gremios mencionados que la Albina miró a los ojos de su amado y vio sinceridad pura en él, ella se limpió sus lágrimas para sacar una hermosa sonrisa.

-"Estas bien Gokú, gracias"- decía la hermosa mesera de Fairy Tail y administradora del gremio mismo que solo miraba con amor al maestro de Dragon Fist por un rato y un fondo rosado junto, su mundo era ella y él, pero como todo buen momento…

-"Te Gussssstaaaaaaa"- decía el gato Troll con alas con una mirada pícara que Mirajane salió de su trance para luego mirar a su amado con una sonrisa y luego mirar a Cana con una sonrisa pícara y gatuna mientras que ciertas chicas de Dragon Fist la miraban con dagas tipo "Suelta a mi hombre, perra" para luego mirar a un sonriente Makarov mientras que Erza salió de su baño y con su armadura y vio lo acaramelada que está Mirajane, su rival con el maestro que más respeta, pero se sintió rara, algo como si estuviera molesta con su ex rival, pero lo dejó porque…

Una especie de ruido sordo se sintió desde la costa como si un coloso está caminando por el mar, Gokú soltó levemente a Mira que ella se sintió con un frío al soltar el tacto y supo en ese momento que está enamorada del saiyajin, pero al igual que los demás salieron de la sede del gremio y lo que vieron, los dejaron en shock, el gremio de Phanrtom Lord está andando y se paró justo a unos metros lejos del gremio.

-"El gremio de Phantom está andando"- exclamó Happy asustado mientras que Natsu está en shock por ver semejante gremio.

-"Joséeeeeeeeeeeeeeee"- exclamó Makarov muy enojado al ver lo que está dispuesto a hacer este hombre para destruir su gremio mientras que Leona está mirando algo asustada porque sintió que la cosa no se viene buena al igual que Mai, Athena, Kyo, Terry y Rock.

EN EL GREMIO ANDANTE…

-"Preparen ese tal cañón Jupiter"- decía con una sonrisa arrogante Wolfang Krausser mientras que José está muy mal herido al frente del hombre fornido mientras que una especie de bola mágica controlado por cuatros magos enmascarado asintieron a las órdenes del nuevo líder de Phantom cuyo objetivo es provocar más a Fairy Tail y quiere una pelea con Terry para humillarlo y después enfrentar al maestro del gremio donde pertenece el rubio con gorra.

Gokú, Makarov y los demás del gremio vieron que una especie de cañón y Erza vio eso exclamó…

-"Todos cúbranse"- el saiyajin iba a decir algo, pero vio que ella se transformó en su magia de equipamiento a la armadura más resistente, la adamantina para poner un gran escudo y recibir de lleno la energía mágica que es lo suficiente de destruir la mitad de Magnolia sin muchos problemas.

-"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"- exclamó Erza usando toda su magia de defensa mientras su armadura se está haciendo añicos y cuando ya no pudo más…

-"Iré Makarov"- decía el saiyajin para desaparecer y aparecer al lado de Erza y ella con una mirada de sorpresa.

-"Gokú…"- no pudo decir nada ya que el saiyajin solo sonrió de forma orgullosa.

-"Eres muy fuerte Erza, admiro tu perseverancia, ahora, déjame esto a mi"- decía Gokú dejando más impresionada a la pelirroja waifu por excelencia al ver al maestro de Dragon Fist desviando la energía mágica con una patada hacia el cielo dejando a todos con la boca abierta incluyendo a Makarov.

-"¿Pero cómo…?"- se preguntaron con sorpresa todos los del gremio incluyendo a los de Dragon Fist, "Entonces todo este tiempo se contuvo" pensó Kyo con una sorpresa mientras Natsu "Así que con razón me venció tan fácil, pero algún día lo derrotaré" pensó el peli rosado mientras que Erza.

-"Me… salvaste"- decía en Shock Erza con otra mirada al maestro de Dragon Fist, esta vez fue algo más allá que respeto, algo que ella no sentía hace mucho tiempo, pero eso solo debería sentirlo hacia él no hacia el maestro de Dragon Fist, eso la dejó muy confundida.

-"Erza, ahora descansa"- decía el saiyajin extendiendo su mano que ella salió de su trance y aceptó dicho gesto para luego ser tomada al estilo nupcial que ella se sintió algo roja, iba a recriminar al saiyajin pero…

-"Magos del gremio Fairy Tail y peleadores del gremio Dragon Fist"- fue el alta voz proveniente del gremio Phantom Lord que le fue muy desconocido para Makarov como a la mayoría del gremio de Dragon Fist y Fairy Tail pero…

-"Esa voz…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras Terry porque…

-"SOY EL NUEVO LIDER DE PHANTOM LORD… WOLFANG KRAUSSER"- exclamó la voz de dicha persona que dejó en Shock a todos los del gremio DF menos Gokú como a Natsu y dejó peor que en Shock al maestro Makarov.

-"¿Qu-qué pasó con José?"- preguntó el enano maestro en shock que…

-"SI preguntan por el bueno para nada de ese tal José, digamos que anda medio moribundo frente mío porque lo humillé hace un día atrás, bueno a lo que vamos…"- se pausó un poco para que los oyentes procesaran lo dicho por el nuevo líder…

-"ESE MALDITO, DEBÍ MATARLO CUANDO PUDE"- exclamó Terry golpeando el suelo enojado mientras que Mai entendió eso, Kyo sabe lo peligroso que es Krausser al igual que Leona, Athena Asamiya como Rock porque es su tío político.

-"¿D-derrotó al maestro José?"- fue la pregunta de Makarov sudando a mares porque sabe que José es un mago santo y ese aparecido se lo pasó por el arco del triunfo ese título, eso quiere decir que le puede hacer frente a él como a los ochos magos santos de Fiore.

-"Al parecer es cierto, su ki los supera por mucho a usted, Makarov"- dijo el saiyajin mirando seriamente dejando más impotente por la revelación.

-"AHORA QUE SABEN QUIEN SOY, QUERÍA VISITARLOS A USTEDES PARA QUE ENFRENTEN CIERTOS OBSTÁCULOS EN MI GREMIO Y SI LOGRAN VENCER A ESOS OBSTÁCULOS, TENDRÁN EL PRIVILEGIO DE ENFRENTARSE A MÍ Y LO MIRARÉ CON RESPETO AL MENOS LOGRAN DARME UNA PELEA DIGNA… Y… AH… LO OTRO, LO DEL CAÑÓN JÚPITER, FUE IDEA DEL DEBILUCHO DEL QUE TE LO PUSO Y SE FUE… OK NO…. ESO FUE IDEA DE JOSÉ Y MIS HOMBRES QUERÍAN GUERRA ASÍ QUE, ACCEDÍ… JAJAJAJAJAJ"- terminó de decir Krausser mientras que Terry dio un salto alto sin dar aviso a su maestro llegando al gremio de Phantom mientras que Natsu hizo lo mismo.

-"MALDITO"- exclamó Terry y Natsu para que ambos golpeen el cañón pero no les hizo nada, pero dentro del cañón salieron varios integrantes de Phantom Lord mientras en la costa, hechizos mágicos de transportación aparecieron frente a los integrantes de Fairy Tail como los de Dragon Fist y de ese hechizo, salieron todos los integrantes del gremio de Phantom lord que quedaba de la sede central.

-"Así que quieres jugar, ¿eh Krausser?"- dijo Kyo tronando sus puños para luego con sus manos, su pyrokinesis se hizo ver para luego desaparecer y aparecer ante un par de los integrantes de ese gremio detrás de ellos para luego chasquear los dedos, una columna de fuego que mandó a volar y dejar quemados a esos dos rufianes de Phantom dejando más enojado a los integrantes de dicho gremio.

-"ME LA PAGARÁS, ATAQUEN"- exclamó el líder de ese grupo que todos los de ese gremio hicieron lo mismo y cuando Kyo iba atacar, vio que una cierta peli azul con traje militar y con un sostén deportivo lanzó una patada voladora mandando a volar mientras que Gray creó unas ave de hielo con su magia de hielo mientras que Lucy convocó a Tauro que se sonrojó al ver muchas mujeres hermosas, pero se puso serio para atacar a todo aquel que toquen a su maga celestial Lucy mientras ella usaba el látigo para repeler a esos integrantes de Phantom mientras que Rock hacía su combinación de golpes y patadas dejando fuera de combate a varios de esas personas magas del gremio rival.

-"Si ese guapo de Kyo está luchando por nosotros, yo también lo haré"- dijo Cana Alberona lanzando sus cartas que el mencionado se sintió algo incómodo, pero lo dejó de lado para seguir peleando.

-"Si, pero veo que Mi Gokú fue a ese edificio también"- dijo Mai a Cana que ambas se rieron mientras la peli castaña kunoichi lanzaba sus abanicos dejando fuera de combate a cuanto hombre que se atreva a tocar su cuerpo.

-"¿Quién te dio permiso para decir eso?"- decía Athena para dar una patada alta en toda la cara a un pobre hombre de Phantom, pero un cierto mujeriego.

-"Pero señorita, su maestro ha sido to…"- no puso terminar sus palabras Loke que recibió un ataque de Telekinesis al pobre mujeriego mandándolo a volar por una molesta y celosa ex idol.

-"La única que puede decir "Mi Gokú" soy yo"- decía enojada la señorita Asamiya dejando con una mirada de dagas a Mai porque su Gokú es de ella y nadie más y cuando estaban a punto de armar un bardo entre ellas y eso que Leona y Mira no están cerca de ellas porque si no… pero a lo que estamos, cuando ellas dos están a punto de pelear…

-"REPUKKEN"- fue el ataque de Rock Howard que las chicas miraron como el hijo de Geese dejó un cráter y con un gran grupo de hombres de Phantom fuera de combate.

-"Dejen de su pelea para otro día, estos de Phantom Lord siguen saliendo"- exclamó el rubio de forma firme dejando con un sonrojo a Lucy al ver a ese ojos rojos todo varonil.

-"Es cierto, mi rock… digo Rock-san tiene razón, debemos dejar esas diferencias y luchar en equipo"- decía aún muy sonrojada la maga celestial para luego ver a su amado dar un salto largo en dirección a esa sede dejando fuera de combate en el camino a esos rufianes de Phantom.

Luego de que Gokú dejara a Erza en manos de Mirajane, le dijo al Makarov que proteja la sede de su gremio guiando a sus hijos mientras él va a pelear contra Krausser para detener de una buena vez por todas esas guerras sin sentido.

-"Te dejo esto en tus manos, Gokú"- dijo el viejo maestro al ver al maestro del gremio de su amigo y rival Udyr "Es un muy buen chico, Udyr, estarías muy orgulloso como crece tu gremio" pensó el maestro de FT para luego dejar fuera de combate a unos cuantos de Phantom Lord que se atrevía al menos tocarlo.

DENTRO DEL GREMIO PHANTOM LORD…

-"Señor, con el hechizo de transporte, será imposible lanzar el cañón júpiter otra vez"- dijo uno de los magos enmascarados que sacó una sonrisa arrogante en Krausser.

-"¿Quién dijo que volvería a lanzar ese cañón si ya cumplí mi objetivo de traer al idiota de Terry y su maestro hasta acá?"- preguntó el líder de ese gremio mientras veía todo por una pantalla mágica viendo a Terry entrando en el cañón con un tipo de cabellera chicle con un gato azul mutante con alas y a Gokú en alguna parte del gremio y vio a una cierta peli azul con un paragua y seguía lloviendo cada que sale al aire libre.

-"Esto se vuelve cada vez más emocionante"- terminó de decir el tío político de Rock con una sonrisa más que emocionado mientras se sobaba su cicatriz en la frente por la pelea que tuvo contra Terry "tendré mi revancha" pensó el hombre mientras seguía mirando la pelea.

CON TERRY Y NATSU CON HAPPY…

-"¿qué es eso?"- preguntó sorprendido Natsu al ver una especie grande de bola de vidrio.

-"Parece una lácrima para concentrar magia"- dijo Happy explicando a su amigo cabeza hueca mientras que Terry.

-"KRAUSSER, SAL DE DONDE SEAS MALDITA SEAS"- exclamó el rubio de Fatal Fury y esta vez no dejará cabos sueltos.

-"El maestro Krausser está en el hall central del gremio, pero tienes que derrotarme"- dijo un hombre de cabellera negro con blanco y con una gabardina roja.

-"SAL DE AQUÍ"- exclamó Natsu con su mano de fuego listo para golpear pero de repente, se golpeó a sí mismo cayendo en picada al suelo dejando preocupado al Gato azul con alas.

Y cuando se iba a presentar ese mago elemental del fuego…

-"NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA ESTO… BURN KNUCKLE"- exclamó Terry a toda velocidad saltando y con su puño lleno de energía, se lo dio de lleno a ese mago elemental creando un cráter de dos metros de diámetro dejando fuera de combate al primer elemento, el fuego.

-"Natsu, ¿todo bien?"- preguntó el rubio mirando a su amigo y rival que éste con un enojo cómico dijo.

-"Oye, ésta era mi pelea"- exclamó el Dragon Slayer que Terry solo responde con una mirada aburrida cómica.

-"Si, si lo que sea, para la otra te la dejo a ti, ahora vámonos"- terminó de decir Terry para correr a la sala en donde está Krausser siendo seguido por Natsu y Happy.

CON GOKÚ…

El saiyajin vio que el cielo empezó a nublarse para luego llover a cántaros.

-"Qué raro…"- no pudo terminar de completar sus palabras el maestro de Dragon Fist porque frente a él salió una chica de cabellera azul que le hacía recordar a Leona, lleva el pelo largo de que está envuelto en el exterior, también un color de piel pálido y ojos de un color similar a su cabello. La vestimenta que lleva consiste en un abrigo azul marino, un chal a la altura de sus hombros que lleva a los Teru Teru Bozu adjuntos al mismo, así como un sombrero ruso Cossak, un cuerpo que rivaliza en algo con el de Erza.

-"Agua y más agua…"- fue la voz sin emoción de la chica de cabellera azul con un paragua de color rosa que Gokú iba a decir algo pero…

-"Si, Juvia es uno de los cuatros elementos, una Ameona"- decía la ya mencionada Juvia sin emoción y con una mirada plana.

-"Así que una de las cuatros elementos o como dijo Krausser, eres un obstáculo a vencer"- dijo el saiyajin de forma seria con los brazos cruzados.

-"No puedo creer que dos de los elementos fueran derrotado de forma tan fácil"- dijo Juvia con la mirada plana sin emoción que Gokú solo sonrió para si mismo.

NDA: SI quieren saber cómo fue derrotado el elemento de arena, se lo demostraré…

Mientras con Leona, ella está pateando el trasero como si fuera un muñeco porfiado el ser del elemento de arena, también la está golpeando Mirajane que entró a la sede del gremio junto a su hermano que miró todo con una gota de sudor junto a Kyo, pero eso no es todo, también está Athena Asamiya y Mai Shiranui haciendo de las mismas, golpeando al tipo ese.

-"Vaya, no sabía que ese es su miedo más grande, aunque me alegro que hayas superado esa transformación tuya, grandulón"- dijo Kyo con levantando un pulgar arriba con una sonrisa a su nuevo amigo que es Elfman Strauss.

-"Me hubiese gustado que Lisanna estuviese aquí"- dijo con una sonrisa triste para luego mirar a su hermana más que enojada junto a las de Dragon Fist. Pero la pregunta es, ¿qué pasó?, bueno digamos que la escena de Elfman pasó como en la historia original a excepción de que atraparon a Mirajane, eso no pasó, sin pasó el tema del demonio y lo que "mató" a su hermanita Lisanna y esas cosas, pero pasó algo bien puntual, el hombre del elemento arena creo que ve los recuerdos de las personas y usa ese miedo también para su beneficio propio pero esta vez cometió el peor error de su vida… lean lo que dijo el pobre mago elemental.

-"Así que ustedes están enamoradas del maestro de Dragon Fist, Jah, él solo la ve como amigas, ajajajajajajajajajajajjaja"- decía de forma troll ese mago que… bueno se armó una masacre en las chicas interesadas en Gokú o las enamoradas de Gokú que le patearon el trasero y le metieron su magia de arena por donde mismo.

NDA: Aparte de ser mago de arena, incita a la tormenta de arena…

AHORA CON GOKÚ…

-"Nunca pensé eso que los derrotaran de la forma más humillante, pero no subestime a Juvia ni a Aria"- dijo la maga de agua con una mirada de sin emociones que el saiyajin solo dijo.

-"Ya veo, pero no tengo tiempo para pelear contra ti, una mujer fuerte como tú y bonita, no debería estar con alguien que los llamas obstáculos"- dijo de forma inocente el Gokú con una sonrisa típica de él que Juvia lo miró por un rato para después salir un tinte rojo cómico en sus mejillas como un latido en el corazón muy fuerte para voltear y decir.

-"¿en serio que soy bonita?, juvia se rinde"- dijo con un tono emocionado dejando perplejo al saiyajin.

-"¿eh?, pero eso es la verdad, eres muy bonita o eso me dijo el maestro Roshi para diferenciar a las mujeres bonitas de las feas"- decía Gokú mientras que la peli azul.

-"¿me dijo bonita otra vez?, ¿Qué me pasa?, ¿por qué el corazón de Juvia late tan rápido?"- se preguntaba muy sonrojada la maga de agua que se detuvo para mirar a su amado que está re perplejo.

-"Juvia lo quiere para sí"- dijo de forma sonrojada y con los ojos brillando por el flechazo que sintió.

-"Juvia no puede dejarlo escapar…. Prisión de agua"- exclamó Juvia creando una esfera de agua dejando al maestro de Dragon Fist dentro de aquella esfera de agua, Gokú por su parte quedó muy sorprendido ante eso.

"Wow no lo vi venir, a ver cuánto duro" pensó para sí mismo el azabache contando cuánto dura en esa esfera de agua mientras que Juvia se preocupó al ver la cara de su amado fingiendo estar ahogándose.

-"Oh, lo estoy ahogando, ¿Qué debo hacer?, debo…"- no pudo terminar sus palabras la hermosa maga de hielo que el saiyajin…

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?, debo ir a por Krausser" pensó el maestro de Dragon recordando a lo que venía y con un poco de su poder, se liberó de la prisión de Agua de Juvia que ella quedó más que sorprendida.

-"¿ha podido salir de la prisión de agua con su propio poder?"- se preguntó para sí misma una sonrojada Juvia al ver que su amado sacó su capa a un lado para ver lo varonil que se ve con esa vestimenta (Recuerden que es el atuendo de la portada del fics).

-"¿Este es el poder de ese hombre?... EXQUISITO"- se dijo para sí misma la maga de agua perdiéndose en los brazos de su hombre y en esos pectorales.

-"Oye, ¿Juvia?"- preguntó el saiyajin para que la chica salga de su trance…

-"¿si…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras que el saiyajin se presentó.

-"Disculpe mi descortesía Juvia, me llamo Son Gokú pero puedes decirme Gokú, soy el actual maestro de Dragon Fist, necesito terminar esto porque las chicas están molestas allá abajo y necesito calmarlas"- esas palabras dichas por Gokú dejó con el corazón roto a Juvia.

"¿Chicas?, ¿El maestro Gokú tiene chicas?" pensó Juvia con la mirada en shock y su kokoro roto al parecer que el destino supuestamente le jugó una mala pasada, entonces Juvia exclamó…

-"Qué sufrimiento, el corazón de Juvia está partiéndose en pedazo, duele, duele mucho"- Gokú aun perplejo pero al ver que la chica ponía sus manos en el corazón de forma dolida...

-"Oye, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó el saiyajin preocupado pero miró la cara de enojada y llena de celos de la maga de agua.

-"Juvia no perdonará… no perdonará a esas chicas"- exclamó Juvia enojada y con sus manos lanzó una especie cuchillas de agua a presión en dirección al saiyajin que éste solo lo desvió para ponerse serio.

-"Juvia tienes que calmarte"- dijo el maestro de Dragon Fist muy serio que ella no lo escuchó.

-"Juvia tiene celos… no lo perdonaré"- y con esas palabras lanzó un chorro grande de agua caliente que el saiyajin lo recibió de lleno pero al activar su ki, resiste temperaturas más alta que lava ardiendo y eso fue solo cosquilla.

-"Te dije que te calmes, ahora"- dijo otra vez el maestro de Dragon Fist seriamente que Juvia no hacía caso.

-"Desde que Juvia nació, siempre ha llovido, cuando llueve, nadie puede derrotar a Juvia"- dijo la chica de forma enojada para levantar su palma derecha hacia arriba creando una especie de sello mágico de agua que ella exclamó.

-"Hierve dentro de los celos de Juvia"- y con eso, lanzó otro hidro bomba más fuerte que antes de agua caliente en el saiyajin que éste lo desvió hacia un lado.

-"Ya veo, así que este es tu estado emocional"- miró el saiyajin con una sonrisa mirando al cielo mientras llovía de forma torrencial.

-"Tienes un gran potencial"- terminó de decir el saiyajin con una sonrisa para estar frente a ella dejándola muy sorprendida, ella cerró sus ojos para el final, pero eso no pasó, el saiyajin tocó su cabeza y vio el pasado de la chica, desde que nació y la forma en que vivió, huérfana y una mala suerte en la vida y en el amor hasta que conoció a José, el anterior maestro de Phantom Lord y la aparición de Krausser que ella solo se arrodilló ante él porque ni con su poder, lo puede derrotar.

Una vez que vio eso el saiyajin, solo le acarició la cabeza para luego sonreírle dándole la sonrisa más sincera en la peli azul que su corazón está latiendo muy rápido.

-"Ya veo, eres una chica que pasó por muchas cosas, pero te enseñaré lo valioso que es vivir la vida a plena"- dijo el saiyajin para levantar su mano y lanzar una bola de ki despejando la zona y el sol se hizo ver dejando maravillada a Juvia.

"Juvia vio el cielo despejado, es tan hermoso" pensó la hermosa maga de agua para luego mirar a su amado que tenía una sonrisa muy radiante rivalizando con el sol.

-"Bueno Juvia, ¿Qué te parece si una vez terminado esto, te unes a mi gremio y… hacemos esto otra vez?"- propuso el saiyajin que Juvia lo mal pensó y se puso roja de tanto pensamiento fugaz y nada puro que se desmayó con una sonrisa tonta siendo interceptado por Gokú tomándola al estilo nupcial.

-"Creo que esto es un sí"- terminó de decir el maestro de Dragon Fist con una sonrisa llevándose a Juvia en sus brazos para ir a por los demás…

CON TERRY…

El rubio dejó a su amigo para que peleara junto al Dragon Slayer de Hierro, Gajeel y eso pasó como en la historia original, Gajeel ya sanado por el poder comer metales como el hechizo de sanación de su gremio por la senda pelea contra Iori, pero con la diferencia que con la ayuda de Kyo que le lanzó una flama de él, Natsu logró derrotar a ese tipo y así terminó la pelea de ambos…

Ahora con Terry, está corriendo justo en dirección al hall central de la sede para dar un golpe a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe para gritar…

-"KRAUSSER"- el mencionado solo estaba sentado en una silla como si nada con una sonrisa arrogante.

-"Ah, por fin llegó Terry, el gran Terry Bogard"- dijo Wolfang Krausser que Terry no la pensó dos veces y se lanzó con su burning Knuckle a plena potencia para terminar esto de una vez por todas pero…

Su puño de energía fue detenido con una sola mano por Krausser mientras éste último estaba con una mirada aburrida y su otra mano en la mejilla apoyando su codo en la manilla de aquella silla.

-"¿pero qu…."- no pudo terminar sus palabras Terry que el hermanastro de Geese le dio un certero golpe en la cara que lo mandó a volar lejos cayendo al suelo duro. Terry quedó con su cara ensangrentada por aquel golpe dado.

-"¿eso es todo?"- preguntó de forma burlona Wolfang a su rival con una sonrisa más arrogante que antes que Terry se está levantando a duras penas.

-"M-maldito"- decía con odio Terry que Krausser solo sonreía mientras todavía tiene puesta su armadura.

-"Pensé que serías más fuerte, Bogard"- decía de forma burlona el líder de Phantom Lord.

-"N o te burles de mi"- y con esas palabras, se fue al ataque contra Krausser para darle un power wave a plena potencia pero, ese golpe fue detenido por la rodilla de su rival a vencer dejándolo muy en shock…

-"El gran Terry Bogard, ¿de verdad con esa fuerza deprimente me derrotarías?"- preguntó decepcionado el líder de Phantom.

-"P-pero. ¿Cómo te hiciste fuerte?"- preguntó el rubio de forma muy en shock por lo poderoso que se volvió su rival.

-"De las derrotas se aprende, amigo, desde que me derrotaste, no paré de entrenar hasta que conocí este mundo por un portal que vi en mis viaje de entrenamiento"- revela un poco su historia Krausser que levantó a Terry de su rostro para continuar su relato.

-"Me encontré con un mago, un cierto mago que se llamaba Udyr y me enseñó su magia de pesaje y de fuerza bruta, pero lo mejor… es que me dio un pergamino de las bases del poder, el ki, le agradecí como un buen hombre que soy porque él entendió la emoción de pelear con seres más fuertes que yo y por un año, entrené sin para hasta que vi esos resultados, es impresionante"- y cuando terminó de decir esas palabras, arrojó a Terry al suelo dejándolo mal herido.

-"Pero quiero pelear con el sucesor de Udyr, quiero demostrar que soy digno de aquel poder de los cuatro espíritu guardianes y te dejaré vivir, porque no eres digno de mi respeto, gané esta revancha"- dijo Krausser que…

-"Ya veo, querías mi atención, pero ¿de este modo?"- preguntó el saiyajin mirando de forma seria que Krausser solo lo miró de forma tranquila mientras Terry era ayudado por Rock, Wolfang miró al chico y le recordó a alguien, pero lo dejó de lado para mirar al saiyajin.

-"Así que eres tú el maestro de Dragon Fist, pues, si, quería liberar el estrés a esos muchachos, fue divertido, ¿no?"- dijo Krausser con los brazos cruzados.

-"Pero ese tal Gajeel casi mató a tres de Fairy Tail, pero Iori logró salvarlos"- era las palabras serias del maestro de Dragon Fist.

-"Mi error, lo siento, pero yo no di esa orden, solo quiero saber si soy digno de los cuatro espíritu"- y con esas palabras, liberó su podere al máximo que su armadura de oro se resquebrajó creando un aura a su alrededor de pura fuerza.

-"Entonces te lo demostraré lo que soy capaz, sucesor de Udyr"- y con esas palabras, Krausser se lanzó a toda velocidad para golpear al saiyajin mientras que éste último hizo lo mismo chocando sus puños creando un cráter y una gran onda sónica que hizo romper los vidrios de las ventanas del gremio.

-"Nada mal para entrenar un año"- dijo con una sonrisa el saiyajin dejando al maestro Makarov que llegó con la boca abierta al igual que Gray, Elfman, Kyo, Rock porque saben que no son rival para ese nuevo líder de Phantom, las chicas solo miraron algo preocupadas en el caso de Mira, Erza, Mai y Athena, pero Leona está más tranquila porque sabe del verdadero poder de su amado.

-"Si, pero a ver si te sales de ésta, haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"- y con esas palabras, Krusser logró ganar ese choque de puños para lanzar uno a plena potencia que el saiyajin se cubrió en forma de X para recibir el golpe que lo hizo retroceder unos metros, pero ileso porque los golpes que recibió de Freezer, el golpe de Krausser es como si fuera de un bebé a comparación de Freezer.

-"Nada mal, pero… dejaré que el tigre te juzgue"- y con esas palabras, el aura de Gokú se volvió anaranjado y el espíritu del Tigre con garras de ki dorado fuego para salir a toda velocidad que pasó de largo que Krausser sintió un gran dolor al ver su cuerpo con cortes y apenas pudo estar conscientes y de pie.

-"Wow, ese hombre tiene una voluntad de hierro, se gana mi aprobación"- dijo el espíritu del tigre para desaparecer y la tortuga hizo su presencia.

-"Ahora el espíritu de la tortuga probará tu fuerza"- dijo el saiyajin con el cuerpo ya endurecido para darle una señal a Krausser para atacar y éste usó toda su energía de fuerza en su mano para exclama…

-"Puño de las mil montañas"- exclamó Krausser a plena potencia haciendo que el lugar tiemble y un gran sonido de explosión que se sintió en toda magnolia y más allá dejando más en shock a los de FT y DF por el poder adquirido de Krausser, no adquirido, se lo ganó a puro entrenamiento.

-"Nada mal, se ganó mi aprobación"- terminó de decir la tortuga para que Gokú cambie a un aura azul y unas garras de oso para decir.

-"El espíritu del Oso quiere probar tu resistencia"- y con esas palabras el saiyajin con el aura del oso atacó a Krausser con un golpe aturdidor que éste logró cubrirse en forma de X hacia arriba porque era un golpe de hacha del saiyajin haciendo que Krausser cayera de rodillas con sus brazos morados por aquel golpe apretando sus dientes para resistir esa fuerza enorme.

-"mmmmmmmm, no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho"- dijo el espíritu del oso hasta que el cuerpo de Gokú cambió al de un fuego abrazador y el espíritu del Fénix hizo su presencia para mirar al candidato de portar sus poderes y verificar si es digno.

-"Soy el que tengo la última palabra, soy el espíritu del Fénix, probaré que tan lejos es tu espíritu de batalla"- exclamó el Fenix haciendo arder el lugar o alrededor de Krausser que éste está a duras penas resistiendo ese poder abrazador del fénix por un corto periodo de tiempo y cuando estaba a punto de ceder…

"Udyr, ¿Cuándo tendré mi revancha y ganar ese poder de los espíritus guardianes?"- preguntó Krausser a su nuevo maestro momentáneo llamado Udyr mientras están en las montañas entrenando.

-"Debes controlar tu ira, conocerte a ti mismo, liberar ese potencial en ti y se necesita entrenar, pero para ti, te daré un año y si los espíritus te escogen como mi sucesor, estaría muy feliz y tranquilo cuando me vaya de este mundo, porque veo un ser con los ojos de los espíritus en ti"-. Responde Udyr de forma tranquila mirando al cielo sacando una sonrisa en Krausser.

-"Juro que lo haré, Maestro"- terminó de decir el hombre con una sonrisa y con esas palabras, ambos se despidieron siguiendo su camino.

Krausser abrió los ojos y sintió que su espíritu de pelea seguía latente, todo lo que logró, todo lo que hizo para ser parte del clan Krausser y las humillaciones que pasó, hizo a Krausser estar de pie ignorando el dolor intenso de su cuerpo, él exclamó.

-"SOY WOLFANG KRAUSSER, JURÉ A MI MAESTRO QUE SERÉ DIGNO DE ESTO Y LO CUMPLIRÉ…"- y con esas palabras preparó su puño a plena potencia y exclamó…

-"Super puño de las mil montañas"- y con logró golpear al fénix Gokú pero éste lo interceptó sin muchos problemas…

-"Este hombre tiene una buena voluntad de pelea, Udyr tenía razón, Son Gokú no fue el indicado por su poder porque no nos necesita, él sí… aprobado"- y con esas palabras los cuatros espíritu salieron de Gokú para estar dentro del alma de Krausser con una sonrisa sincera que dijo…

-"Amigo, lo logré.."- y con esas palabras, cayó al suelo muy debilitado por los golpes que recibió o la paliza, pero tenía una sonrisa.

-"Esto se terminó, felicidades"- dijo Gokú con una sonrisa tranquila para mirar a sus amigos con la boca muy abierta por la escena que vieron.

-"¿es todo?"- preguntó Makarov que el saiyajin solo asintió con una sonrisa.

-"Si"- y con esas palabras, el maestro de Dragon Fist salió de la sede siendo seguida por las chicas mientras Juvia que había despertado, lo empezó a seguir con una sonrisa de mujer enamorada.

-"Terry, si quieres una revancha, te espero cuando quieras"- dijo Krausser apenas porque Aria lo tomó para dejarlo sentado en su trono de líder de gremio que Terry solo sonrió débilmente mientras que era ayudado por Rock.

-"Y tú muchacho, te pareces mucho a Geese"- dijo el alemán que Rock tuvo una mueca.

-"Si, él es mi padre"- dijo de forma molesta que Wolfang solo sonrió de forma tranquila.

-"Por tu tono, veo que lo aborreces, pero te entiendo, sobrino"- terminó de decir el hombre dejando con una sorpresa en el hijo de Marie Heilein pero lo dejó pasar y todos los presentes se fueron pero sin antes de un aviso de Makarov.

-"Krausser, una vez que te recuperes, le darás explicaciones al consejo de magia y…."- se pausó un poco para sonreírle.

-"Seré tu intermediario para que ocupes el puesto de José"- terminó de decir el mago santo para salir del lugar y una vez que los presentes hicieron eso, el gremio andante hizo un gran hechizo de transportación para desaparecer el edificio y volver a su lugar de origen…

-"Fue un día muy intenso, ¿no creen?"- preguntó el saiyajin que los demás asintieron que Natsu.

-"Gokú, quiero entrenar más contigo"- dijo de forma ansiosa el Dragon Slayer que Gokú solo sonrió porque lo recordaba a él.

-"No comas ansias cabeza de cerilla, también entrenaré para derrotarte"- dijo Gray mirando con rayos a su rival mientras que Natsu pegaba la frente de su odiado rival para exclamar.

-"Eso lo veremos, Stripper"- y cuando estaban a punto de pelear, Erza les dio un zape bien fuerte dejándolo fuera de combate.

-"Al parecer esto será divertido"- dijo el maestro de DF mientras que Makarov solo sonrió para dar inicio a una celebración en Magnolia que Juvia miraba con amor a su maestro y así terminó la guerra contra PL.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO Y DEL ARCO PHANTOM LORD…

NDA: Así que, al fin, al fin… bueno ahora queda los otros fics y espero que les guste, le di a Gokú el protagonismo que merece. Así que eso…

Gracias por ser paciente conmigo y disfruten….


End file.
